Like It's Her Birthday
by Anitikis
Summary: Ginny Weasley no pudo haber tenido una mejor idea: Celebrar el fin del año escolar con una fiesta clandestina al estilo muggle, en donde obviamente no pueden faltar el alcohol. Hermione, está al borde de un ataque de histeria con todos los problemas que tiene, siendo el principal cierto pelirrojo...¿Que ocurrirá cuando el alcohol se cruce en su camino? /COMPLETE/
1. Eternal Flame

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley no pudo haber tenido una mejor idea: Celebrar el fin del año escolar con una fiesta clandestina al estilo muggle, en donde obviamente no pueden faltar la buena música, un poco de descontrol y por supuesto... demasiado alcohol. Hermione, está al borde de un ataque de histeria con todos los problemas que tiene, siendo el principal cierto pelirrojo...¿Que ocurrirá cuando el alcohol se cruce en su camino?_ "She's so wasted, acting crazy, meking a scene... LIKE IT'S HER BIRTHDAY"_

* * *

><p>Hola a todos los lectores! He aqui el mas reciente de mis trabajos... Lo prometi en mi ultimo one-shot, y como lo prometido es deuda, pues aqui estoy... No quiero extenderme con las explicaciones, por lo que lo hare detalladamente al final del capitulo.<p>

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan aqui pertenece a J. K. Rowling, excepto claro_**_** la trama... porque todo salio de mi retorcida y malevola mente, muajajajaja! (N/A: lo se, estoy loca xD)**_

Capitulo 1: Eternal Flame

Era un sábado perfecto y soleado que nadie en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaba dispuesto a perderse, por lo que muchos de los alumnos habían decidido disfrutarlo en Hogsmeade o simplemente dando una vuelta por los alrededores para festejar el fin de sus exámenes. Claro que nunca falta alguna excepción, y en este caso esa era cierta castaña que ya estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa debido a que el próximo lunes tendría que presentarse al EXTASIS de Transformaciones.

Encerrada tras las cuatro paredes de su habitación desde la mañana, Hermione Granger no paraba de repetir conjuros y repasar las recetas de pociones una y otra vez, por lo que todas sus compañeras de habitación, en especial Ginny, habían decidido no molestarla a sabiendas de lo que la castaña era capaz de hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

Pero este comportamiento extremista ya estaba preocupando bastante a Ron, porque su novia no había bajado a la hora del almuerzo ni tampoco recordaba haberla visto durante el desayuno, así que decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y fue directamente a la cocina para ver a los elfos. Sabía por experiencia que ellos no dudarían en ayudarlo, y tuvo toda la razón ya que salió del lugar con una bandeja llena de pastel de calabaza y dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, junto a una rosa que era la flor favorita de la castaña.

Por suerte los corredores del colegio estaban totalmente desiertos debido al buen clima, porque de no ser así seguramente los inútiles de sus amigos no tardarían en gastarle bromas o burlarse de él, todos menos Harry que estaba totalmente loco por su hermana… de solo recordar eso, una sensación de malestar invadió todo su ser porque, a pesar de que Harry era su mejor amigo y ya llevaba tiempo saliendo con Ginny, aun no aceptaba del todo esa relación.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de Transformaciones que también rendirían sus EXTASIS… Parecía ser que era la única preocupada como para estar estudiando en sábado, pero eso era lo que la hacía única. Una sonrisa surco el rostro del pelirrojo al recordar las arrugas que se formaban en la frente de su novia cada vez que leía un libro o estaba pensando algo… ese gesto era el más adorable y admitía que podía pasar horas viendo como Hermione leía.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían al sector de las chicas manteniendo su sonrisa, mientras llevaba la bandeja a cuestas, pero ni bien llego a la mitad del trayecto los escalones pasaron a convertirse en un tobogán que logro que Ron resbalara y cayera junto con el pastel y la cerveza de mantequilla, produciendo un sonoro estruendo… Recién entonces recordó aquella estúpida regla que prohibía el paso de los chicos a los cuartos de las chicas.

* * *

><p>El silencio que hasta entonces había reinado en el ambiente fue roto por un extraño ruido. Ante esto, Hermione Granger soltó el libro que hasta entonces había estado leyendo y centro toda su atención en lo que ocurría en el exterior de su habitación… Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su varita de la mesa de noche y su mente rápidamente comenzó a formular teorías sobre lo que podría estar ocurriendo en el exterior: sabia que todos los alumnos se hallaban fuera del colegio o bien en los jardines, y que desde hacía horas no había oído murmullos o voces que vinieran de la sala común, así que la única opción era que alguien andaba fisgoneando, posiblemente alguien de otra casa… o peor aún, tal vez alguien que no pertenecía al colegio. Al instante acomodo su ropa y se incorporo sin tratar de hacer ruido, luego camino despacio hacia la puerta sin bajar la varita.<p>

Cuando salió al pasillo noto que este se hallaba en completo silencio, lo que provoco que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna vertebral, hasta que el mismo fue interrumpido por alguien que maldecía escaleras abajo… su voz era tan familiar que inmediatamente sonrió y guardo su varita antes de precipitarse escaleras abajo. Pero no conto con que la escalera ahora era un tobogán gigante, así que cuando cayó no pudo evitar aplastar a la persona que había provocado todo el alboroto inicial.

-Al fin te dignas a salir de tu cuarto… ya comenzaba a pensar que habías estado probando poción multijugos y que terminaste como un gatita, tal cual ocurrió en segundo año…¿lo recuerdas?- comento el pelirrojo riendo a lo que su novia le hizo una cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues a mí no me pareció gracioso Ronald, porque pase días en la enfermería escupiendo bolas de pelo…- respondió molesta antes de girar la vista hacia otro lado.

-Solo estaba bromeando… aunque admito que tus orejas eran muy lindas- con esto la cara de la castaña se cubrió de un tenue rubor y una tímida sonrisa- ahora si no es mucha molestia… ¿Podrías dejar de aplastarme? Porque ya no puedo respirar- Hermione rio antes de incorporarse, luego el chico la imito.

Fue entonces cuando la castaña noto el desastre que los rodeaba, ya que había pastel de calabaza por todas partes y también un extraño liquido que manchaba parte de la alfombra. Inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia el pelirrojo, mientras fruncía ceño.

-¿Ron, que intentabas hacer antes de caer por las escaleras? ¡Porque este lugar es un desastre total!- pregunto ella a lo que el muchacho bajo la cabeza mientras suspiraba, luego se agacho para recoger algo del suelo.

-Tenía planeado subir hasta tu habitación con algo de comer, porque no creas que no note tu ausencia hoy en el comedor, pero olvide esa maldita regla que prohíbe chicos en sus cuartos y termine causando todo este tiradero…-la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hermoso gesto que había tenido su novio con ella, y lo tierno que se veía ofuscado, por lo que acaricio su rostro lentamente con la mano derecha mientras acomodaba un poco esos mechones rebeldes que cubrían su frente- perdona si te interrumpí con todo el ruido que provoque, pero sabes que siempre…-

Ron no pudo terminar con la frase, ya que con un rápido movimiento la castaña consiguió pararse en puntas de pie y alcanzar los labios del chico. Esto lo sorprendió bastante, porque esperaba una rabieta o cualquier señal de molestia, pero aprovecho el momento para acomodar algunos mechones tras la oreja de Hermione, luego coloco la rosa en ese lugar.

A medida que el beso se volvía más profundo, el muchacho la tomo por la cintura para acercarla más hacia él mientras que Hermione entrelazó sus manos en la nuca del muchacho y comenzó a revolver esos mechones rebeldes que tanto le gustaban.

Al cabo de un rato, sus pulmones sintieron la falta de aire por lo que eso los obligo a separar sus bocas… Pero eso no significaba que el pelirrojo la dejara libre, ya que con sus manos aun sujetaba a la chica por la cintura.

-¿Que fue todo eso? Pensaba que me enviarías al diablo luego de causar tanto desastre…- comento el muchacho con voz entrecortada debido a que aun estaba algo agitado por la reciente sesión de besos, pero aun así sonreía radiante.

-Lo que intentaste hacer fue el gesto más dulce que alguien ha tenido conmigo, muchas gracias… y lamento que saliera mal pero lo que cuenta, después de todo, es la intención- respondió ella con los labios un poco enrojecidos e hinchados. Al observar cuidadosamente al pelirrojo, noto que este tenía algo extraño en la cabeza. Con el dorso de su mano lo removió y noto que parecía ser parte del regalo de su novio, así que sin pensarlo se llevo un dedo a la boca para degustarlo-¡Este pastel de calabaza sabe delicioso!-

-Pues agradécele a los elfos que trabajan en la cocina porque sabes que no se cocinar…- Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y fue en ese instante que Ron recordó que su chica aun tenía en mente esas ideas de la P.E.D.D.O, por lo que rápidamente cambio de tema- ¿Que te parece sin continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo?- inquirió con una sonrisa seductora.

Esta vez fue él quien sus labios, pero la castaña quito ambas manos de la nuca del joven y coloco su mejilla para evitar el contacto de su boca con la de Ron.

-No podemos ahora, no aquí, recuerda que aun somos delegados… ¿Qué tal si uno de los chicos de primero viene y nos ve así? ¿Qué ejemplo estaríamos dando como superiores?- ante esta afirmación, el chico atino a rodar los ojos algo molesto y quito sus manos de la cintura de la joven.

-¡Por favor, Hermione! No me des una excusa tan boba como esa porque ni tú misma te la crees… sabes perfectamente que hoy todo el mundo está afuera disfrutando del día- ante eso la chica frunció el ceño- Además a esos enanos no tiene porque importarles lo que hagamos, después de todo tu eres mi novia y somos mayores que ellos- retruco el ojiazul provocando una rabieta en la muchacha.

-¿Como puedes decir eso, Ronald? Te recuerdo que tanto tú como yo también fuimos pequeños y no recuerdo haber visto nunca a tu hermano a los besos con Penélope… Además mira si viene McGonagall o algún profesor, ¿que crees que pensarían de nosotros?- en ese momento el muchacho avanzo hacia ella, por lo que Hermione se vio en la obligación de retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared… quedando encerrada entre el muro y el cuerpo de Ron, quien le quito toda posibilidad de escapatoria al apoyarse en la pared con ambas manos. Ella instantáneamente bajo la vista algo abrumada, pero él no la dejo ya que tomo su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Pues a mí me importa un cuerno lo que piensen todos en este maldito colegio!¿Y sabes por qué?- la castaña podía sentir que sus piernas enseguida cederían debido a la rara sensación que provocaba aquella seguridad con la que el chico hablaba, sin contar que esa mirada profunda y hermosa provocaba en ella pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo- Porque, te quiero… no… más bien porque te amo Hermione Jean Granger. Te amo como nunca pensé que podría llegar a querer a alguien. Por eso no me importa lo que todos digan si me ven besándote, después de todo así sabrán que tu eres solamente mía… pero parece ser que a ti te importan más las opiniones- ante tal declaración, la respiración del joven se había vuelto irregular y agitada, por lo que su aliento chocaba directamente contra el rostro de la castaña.

-¡Pero que cosas estás diciendo Ron!... Yo también te amo tanto como tú a mí, o tal vez mas incluso…- el chico bajo la cabeza algo dubitativo, así que Hermione levanto lentamente su mano derecha y acaricio su rostro- Quiero que cierres tus ojos ahora- ordeno con voz serena a lo que él solo la miro extrañado- Hazlo- sin ánimos para negarse lo hizo, y fue entonces cuando sintió que ella tomaba su mano para depositarla en un lugar de su pecho- ¿Sientes eso? Pues es mi corazón que late así de rápido por ti… y no es solo ahora porque, siempre que estamos juntos o algo, me ocurre lo mismo…- luego de esto el chico abrió sus ojos y sonrió, mientras lentamente acortaba la distancia existente entre sus bocas- p-pe… ro no…- podía sentir que entraba en un trance que desconectaba todos sus sentido, el cual era provocado por el aliento de Ron que ya estaba a milímetros de su boca y chocaba de lleno en su rostro-po… pode-

En el preciso instante en el que los tan ansiados labios de su novio la besaron, cerró los ojos y dejaron de existir el tiempo y todo lo demás que la rodeaba… ahora solo importaban ellos dos. Porque eso sentía cada vez que estaban juntos… a su alrededor podía estar ocurriendo una guerra y ellos ni siquiera lo notarían, tal y como había ocurrido la primera vez que se besaron en plena lucha contra los mortifagos.

Lo que había comenzado como un dulce y tierno beso, estaba convirtiéndose en algo mucho más profundo y pasional que eso. Hermione introdujo sus manos en el jersey negro del muchacho, luego tiro de la corbata para acercarlo y tener más acceso a su boca, mientras que Ron se aferro a la cintura de la castaña para acortar la distancia existente entre sus cuerpos.

No sabían si había sido un efecto de la exposición a la luz solar, que entraba por las ventanas y daba de lleno en sus cuerpos, o la agitación que producía la apasionante sesión de besos pero al cabo de un rato ambos comenzaron a sudar, lo que les dio la sensación de que tenían ropa de sobra. Ni lento ni perezoso, el pelirrojo trato de quitarse el jersey del uniforme por lo que sus bocas tuvieron que separarse momentáneamente y, como esta idea no agradaba nada a la castaña, lo ayudo para acelerar el proceso. Luego de arrojar al piso aquella prenda, ambos continuaron con la tarea de entrelazar sus labios.

El deseo era visible claramente en los ojos de Hermione, que había pasado de ser color terra a un marrón más oscuro, y este se mostraba en la manera tan apasionada y frenética que besaba a Ron… Era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar de esa manera, en la que su parte racional estaba totalmente desconectada a la exigencia de su cuerpo… Tal vez había sido provocada por la declaración de hacia unos minutos, o por el descontrol de sus hormonas adolescentes… no lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba. Ahora solo tenía claro que lo estaba disfrutando y quería seguir descubriendo esta nueva manera de besar.

Aun aprisionada tras el muro, Hermione, que ya era una esclava total de sus hormonas, volvió a tomar el control de la corbata de Ron, pero esta vez fue solo para aflojarla un poco y tener acceso a los botones de la camisa. Con un rápido movimiento, consiguió desabrocharlos todos, lo que le permitía una vista completa del abdomen del muchacho… en ese momento corto el beso que los unía, solo para poder contemplar el panorama tan exquisito que tenia a la vista.

-Tengo que admitir que cancelar algunas citas por tu entrenamiento de Quidditch valió la pena…- comento la castaña jadeando mientras observaba el cuerpo de su novio- pero aun así, odio a todas las chicas de tu club de fans -

-¿Aun te preocupa eso? Te lo repetiré una y mil veces hasta que lo entiendas: solo me importas tu- respondió, en un estado de agitación similar al de la joven, mientras tomaba su mentón y la obligaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos- Y para que lo sepas, la mayoría de esas groupies son tus queridas niñas de primer año que tanto defiendes…- agrego con una sonrisa triunfal.

-En ese caso, tienes toda mi autorización para insultar a los pequeños cuando se te plazca…- luego de esto, Hermione tiro del cuello del muchacho para volver a unir sus labios con brusquedad, demostrando todo el deseo que tenia reprimido hasta ese momento; mientras que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el torso desnudo de Ron.

Al momento que su novia acariciaba cada sector de su pecho, el muchacho pensó que ahora era su turno de quitar algo de ropa a la castaña, así que lentamente fue desprendiendo los botones de la campera reglamentaria del colegio, y al rato la arrojo sobre el suelo sin impórtale mucho la suerte que esta corriera. Cuando llego el turno de la camisa, creyó haber oído un leve ruido que provenía de su retaguardia, pero al ver que su novia parecía no haberse percatado de nada, pensó que tal vez todo era producto de su imaginación. Además la sensación que provocaban las traviesas manos de Hermione al tocar su piel desnuda, no le permitía pensar en nada que no fuera ella o el sabor de sus labios… cerezas, a eso sabían según el criterio de Ron.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, es decir con sus camisas totalmente desprendidas, el chico pensó que sería buena idea descender un poco hasta el cuello de la castaña, pero fue entonces que oyó a alguien toser tras su espalda… sabia que esta vez no era ningún producto de su imaginación, porque en aquel instante pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba mientras alejaba sus labios bruscamente.

-Eh, chicos… pienso que ya es suficiente demostración de afecto por ahora, a menos que quieran que todos los de Gryffindor nos enteremos de lo que hacen cada vez que deben vigilar el castillo por las noches… o sino podrían buscarse una habitación privada- comento Ginny tratando de aguantar la risa, por lo que el muchacho solo atino a maldecir por lo bajo mientras pensaba que, de todas las personas del maldito colegio, justamente era su hermana quien tenía que verlos en ese estado. Tampoco hizo falta que Ron viera a Hermione, porque sabía perfectamente que sus mejillas estarían completamente rojas y debía de sentirse muy avergonzada, después de todo siempre se besaban cuando no había nadie junto a ellos.

-Y-y-y-yo d-d-de… a-a-aun t-t-tengo…- comenzó la castaña observando el piso sin atreverse siquiera a levantar la cabeza, pero las palabras ni siquiera podían salir de su boca.

Antes de que Ron y Ginny pudieran reaccionar, Hermione desapareció escaleras arriba sin decir una sola palabra, dejando al muchacho frustrado y molesto, y a su amiga con un mar de preguntas que exigían respuestas.

* * *

><p>En el momento en que su mejor amiga desaparecía tras la puerta que conducía al sector femenino, Ginny pudo notar claramente que llevaba la camisa del uniforme totalmente desprendida, por lo que su sonrisa se amplió mucho más… eso era más que suficiente para ganar la apuesta pendiente que tenía con Luna.<p>

**Flashback**

_El asunto había comenzado hacia como una semana, más precisamente en "la charla diaria de chicas". Ese nombre había sido propuesto por Ginny y, durante un tiempo en la tarde de los sábados, se dedicaban a comentar todos los sucesos ocurridos durante la semana frente al lago._

_-… entonces fui a preguntarle a Greg si de verdad Rolf había estado con él y los demás esa tarde haciendo el trabajo de Astronomía, pero Greg me respondió que no había podido asistir, así que tuve que buscar a Sara, pero, como no podía entrar a la sala común de Hufflepuff, tuve que aguadar a que alguien saliera de allí y decirle que…- la perorata de Luna sobre su vida amorosa fue interrumpida por Ginny, quien haciéndole una seña de silencio con la mano, le indico que observara atentamente a Hermione, que parecía no prestar atención más que al horizonte del Lago._

_-¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione?- pregunto la pelirroja sin obtener respuesta por parte de su amiga-¿Hermione?... Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?- Ginny agito su mano frente a los ojos de su amiga, y fue entonces que consiguió que despertara de su trance._

_-¿Hum?- fue lo único que respondió la chica algo aturdida- ¿Que me perdí?- pregunto luego un poco sonrojada, al ver que había dejado de prestar atención a sus amigas… otra vez. Mas prescisamente la tercera en la tarde.  
><em>

_-Últimamente estas muy distraída… ¿hay algo que te este preocupando?- inquirió la pelirroja apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga._

_-Seguramente todo esto tiene que ver con Ron, ¿estoy en lo cierto o me equivoco?- anticipo Luna, a lo que Hermione asintió, sin sorprenderle que su amiga consiguiera adivinar la razón de sus problemas… ¿acaso era tan evidente o la rubia de verdad tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas?- No dudaría en decir que, por tu constante distracción en clase o con nosotras, tal vez tienes problemas interiores porque no sabes si estas lista para dar el siguiente paso en tu relación…- en ese instante las mejillas de la castaña volvieron a cubrirse de un rubor, pero esta vez uno más evidente e intenso que el anterior._

_-¡Pero que cosas dices, Luna!... yo jamás mencione ningún problema relacionado con sex… con sex… ¡con eso!- respondió abochornada al momento que la rubia arqueo una ceja, dándole a entender que eso no la salvaría de un interrogatorio._

_-Me veo en la obligación de citar una de tus frases: "Temerle a la palabra solo aumenta más el temor hacia la acción"- las tres sabían que esa oración había sido usada por la castaña muchas veces antes de la batalla final contra Voldemort, así que no pudieron evitar reír ante la "adaptación" de Luna- Y, aunque nunca lo menciones no quiere decir que no sientas el problema… Recuerdo que hace poco, era muy tarde y yo aun estaba en la sala común leyendo un libro sobre nargles, pero claramente oí ruidos "extraños" que provenían de afuera de la torre, y casualmente tu y Ron tenían la ronda de vigilancia esa noche…- comento Luna sonriendo, a lo que la castaña quiso responderle pero Ginny se adelanto._

_-Sabes claramente que puedes confiar en nosotras Hermione… y que no te de pena, después de todo es normal que tu y el bobo de mi hermano quieran… ya sabes-_

_-Lo cierto es que se me hace tarde… quede con la directora para resolver un problema de las detenciones y ya estoy retrasada- sin darles tiempo a nada, la castaña recogió sus cosas y se marcho rápidamente._

_Luna volvió el rostro hacia Ginny mientras negaba con la cabeza y profería un suspiro, a lo que la pelirroja frunció el ceño intentando resolver que era lo que pensaba en esos momentos la rubia._

_-Pienso que algún día tendríamos que hablar con Hermione y enseñarle a mentir… es increíble que pueda tener un hechizo para cualquier problema, pero cuando se trata de temas como estos lo único que hace es huir y no contárnoslo a nosotras- _

_-Tú crees que ella y Ron ya… ¿lo hicieron?- inquirió la menor de los Weasley, a lo que su amiga se quedo pensando la pregunta un momento antes de dar una respuesta._

_-Podría jugarte diez ranas de chocolate a que todavía, ni siquiera, llegaron a la segunda base… ¿no viste su cara? Parecía un "sefámoro" muggle cuando tocamos el tema, y eso que invente todo lo de los ruidos para ver cómo reaccionaba- luego de escucharla, una sonrisa maligna surco el rostro de Ginny_

_-Acepto… pero yo juego diez ranas a que ya superaron "la segunda base"- dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír- Puede que tu veas a Hermione como una chica demasiado tímida, pero yo los vi muy acaramelados en la sala común una noche, cuando bajaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua-_

_-Hecho… pero te advierto que perderás Ginevra Weasley- agrego la rubia al momento que ambas estrechaban sus manos, cerrando así la apuesta._

**Fin Flashback**

De solo pensar en la cara que Luna tendría al enterarse que su sexto sentido había fallado, una sensación de felicidad embargo a Ginny… definitivamente iba a disfrutar aquellas ranas, y más aun sabiendo que ella había tenido la razón al decir que Hermione no era tan fresa como parecía.

Logro regresar a la realidad cuando vio a su hermano voltearse para enfrentarla, y amplió su sonrisa al ver que el chico estaba con la camisa desprendida, la corbata del uniforme arrojada hacia un lado, y parte de su boca manchada de una sustancia roja… seguramente el brillo labial de cereza que su mejor amiga siempre usaba.

-Pues mira nada más lo que Hermione es capaz de hacer cuando ustedes están a solas… y no creas que pase por alto el estado en que tú la dejaste, hermanito- comento la pelirroja provocando que las orejas de Ron enrojecieran.

-Si ya terminaste de burlarte, debo limpiar todo este desorden…- respondió el muchacho con voz neutra, mientras abrochaba su camisa y limpiaba sus labios con puño derecho. Luego recogió dos vasos que se hallaban en el suelo, junto con un plato y una bandeja, para colocar todo sobre la mesa ratona enfrentada a la chimenea.

-Oh vamos Ron, no te lo tomes tan a pecho… te juro que no quise interrumpir nada- pero se notaba claramente que a su hermano no le interesaban sus excusas, ya que ni quiera parecía prestarle atención.

-Por cierto, si subes a tu cuarto llévale esto a Hermione… seguro lo buscara más tarde- dijo el muchacho entregándole la cazadora negra del uniforme, luego procedió a colocarse su jersey. El estaba a punto de marcharse por el orificio del retrato, cuando volvió la vista hacia su hermana.

-Y una última cosa… intenta hablar con ella, seguro que debe sentirse muy abrumada luego de lo que ocurrió, y como tú eres su mejor amiga querrá que la escuches- agrego Ron, consiguiendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño y lo mirara de reojo.

-¿A que te refieres?- fue lo único que respondió, consiguiendo que las orejas de su hermano volvieran a tornarse rojas.

-¡Pues a esa charla de chicas que ustedes siempre tienen cuando están solas!- se notaba que Ron estaba nervioso, pero su hermana seguía sin comprender a que se refería ya que aun lo miraba extrañada-¡Maldición!... odio tener que decirle esto a mi hermana menor pero es la primera vez que ambos nos dejamos llevar de esa manera y creo que sería buena idea que hables con ella de esto-

-¿Es una broma, cierto?- cuestiono Ginny borrando su sonrisa, e inspeccionando cada gesto en el rostro de su hermano, buscando alguna señal de que eso era una mentira.

-¡¿Te parece que estoy de humor como para bromear?- grito molesto, lo que conllevo a que la chica retrocediera asustada- lo siento, Ginn…- profirió un largo suspiro, y luego se paso una mano por la cabeza intentando buscar las palabras- Mira, tú conoces a Hermione tanto, o incluso más, que yo y sabes que jamás sigue sus impulsos, siempre se deja guiar por su lado racional… esta vez no fue así y seguro necesitara que su mejor amiga la aconseje, ¿me entiendes?- la pelirroja acato la idea y le dedico una amplia sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella…- el asintió dispuesto a marcharse por fin de la sala común, pero en ese instante Ginny chasqueo la lengua y lo sujeto del hombro- Supongo que asistirás a...- miro a ambos lados solo para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie a la vista, olvidando el hecho de que todos los alumnos aun estaban afuera- "ya sabes que" esta noche, ¿no? Mira que todos alumnos de quinto en adelante lo harán y tenemos todo preparado…- agrego la muchacha.

-Pues aun no lo sé… olvide hablar con Hermione de eso, pero conociéndola seguro querrá quedarse estudiando para Transformaciones, y no quiero ir sin ella- respondió algo desganado.

-Déjame eso a mi…¡te veré esta noche, hermanito!- Ginny sonrió maliciosamente antes de perderse escaleras arriba, mientras el muchacho desaparecía tras el retrato de la dama gorda.

* * *

><p><span>Notas:<span> Espero que les haya gustado... La verdad llevo mas de dos meses trabajando en esto, y no pensaba publicar nada hasta terminar la historia, pero no me resisti y bueno... aqui estoy!

Con respecto al titulo, en realidad es una cancion que pertenece a "Bangles", una banda de los 80's, y me sirvio de inspiracion para escribir el capitulo. Si leen la letra traducida, seguro comprenderan de que les hablo. :)

Sobre el gran plan de Ginny, bueno... todo a su tiempo! Creo que el summary les adelanto algo de lo que pasara, pero no se confien porque no saben todo lo que tengo planeado...

Estare aguardando por su comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Atte Anitikis :)


	2. Es una broma ¿cierto?

**ACLARACION: **Siendo sincera, no tenia pensado actualizar tan pronto, pero, en vista de las circunstancias, decidi que mejor seria hacerlo... Pero les aviso que no se acostumbren, porque como saben no tengo terminado todavia el fic, es decir que lo estoy escribiendo durante la marcha, asi que puede que en el futuro me tome mas tiempo actualizar.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2:<span> Es una broma ¿cierto?

Ni bien Hermione llego a su cuarto, se dirigió al baño y abrió el gripo del lavamanos con la intención de refrescar su cuerpo. Mientras el agua recorría su rostro, intento no pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir hacia unos segundos, pero aun así las imágenes se proyectaban en su mente al igual que en una película: Ron aprisionándola contra un rincón de la sala común, Ron obligándola a mirarlo, Ron diciéndole que la amaba, Ron sintiendo el latido de su corazón, Ron acercándose lentamente hacia su boca, Ron besando sus labios dulcemente, y luego… Instantáneamente sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rosadas de solo recordar ese lado tan… pasional que había permanecido oculto hasta entonces.

Levanto la vista para observar su reflejo e inspeccionar un poco su aspecto. Noto que sus labios estaban completamente hinchados y su pelo mas desordenado de lo normal, pero lo raro era que una rosa permanecía situada junto a su oreja derecha, seguramente obra del pelirrojo… Sonrió pensando que el chico no podía ser más dulce de lo que ya era, y decidió dejar la rosa en su lugar.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver que su camisa estaba totalmente desprendida, dejando a la vista el sujetador de encaje blanco que sus amigas le habían obsequiado en su último cumpleaños… ¿En qué momento Ron había conseguido desnudarla? No lo sabía, pero tampoco podía quejarse ya que ella le había hecho lo mismo.

Admitía que era la primera vez que sentía tantas de ganas de besarlo… bueno "besarlo" de esa forma tan intensa claro, y hasta tal vez llegar a un nivel más alto que eso… Una nueva oleada de rubor cubrió nuevamente sus mejillas mientras se preguntaba de donde había salido esta nueva faceta suya, esta faceta tan atrevida y decidida que segundos atrás pudo mostrarse ante Ron. Claro que a pesar de todo, daba gracias a que lo hubiera hecho… esa, definitivamente, había sido hasta ahora una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

Esto de pensar en Ron no la llevaría a nada bueno, según la opinión de su conciencia, así que cerro camisa y decidió buscar alguna distracción que mantuviera su mente ocupada en otra cosa… y fue recién entonces que recordó el EXTASIS de Transformaciones. Sin pensarlo dos veces, regreso corriendo hasta la mesita de noche para tomar el libro y continuar estudiando.

Durante un rato, logro concentrarse en el estudio y todos los hechizo no verbales de prestidigitación salieron perfectos, a tal punto que logro crear una réplica de la silla que el antiguo director Albus Dumbledore solía tener en su oficina. Pero perdió el total control de sus hechizos al escuchar que alguien subía por la escalera del dormitorio... seguramente se trataba de Ginny. Sabía que no se había equivocado, ya que a los dos segundos la pelirroja entro como un bólido al cuarto y centro toda su atención en Hermione.

-Muy bien... estoy lista para que me cuentes todo lo que paso allí abajo- dijo la recién llegada sentándose frente a su mejor amiga mientras arrojaba los apuntes de la castaña al suelo.

-Lo siento Ginny pero ahora no puedo, sabes que tengo el EXTASIS de Transformaciones el lunes y...- respondió sin atreverse a levantar la vista de su libro, porque sabía que ni bien lo hiciera un rubor cubriría su rostro.

-¡Oh, vamos Hermione! Estoy segura que tu serás la única de la clase que obtendrá una "E" porque te conoces todos los hechizos de memoria, así que no me vengas con eso...- retruco molesta la pelirroja quitándole el libro de las manos- Ahora comienza o utilizare Veritaserum para hacerte hablar, y no estoy bromeando porque logre robarle un poco a Slughorn el otro día-

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?- indago, al momento que toda la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro y empezaba a jugar un poco con sus dedos debido al nerviosismo.

-¡Pues cuéntamelo todo! Y sin obviar detalles sucios, aunque no me hace mucha gracia tener que oír ciertos asuntos de la vida privada de mi hermano…- Ginny le guiño un ojo para ver si Hermione se relajaba un poco, pero solo consiguió que más sangre subiera a su rostro- Explícame, por ejemplo, cómo llegaron a ese estado, quien fue el primero en desabrochar botones, que sentiste… ¡ósea TODO!-

-Pero tú nunca me cuentas nada acerca de lo que haces con Harry cuando están solos…- argumento la castaña a la defensiva mientras intentaba quitar el libro de Transformaciones a la pelirroja.

-Que tu siempre vivas en las nubes ya no es mi problema, y si quieres puedes preguntárselo a Luna, porque siempre hablo de eso cuando estamos en el lago…- ante la frase, Hermione dejo de forcejear por el libro y centro su vista en la cara de su mejor amiga.

-¿Tan distraída estoy últimamente?...- la pelirroja asintió sonriendo divertida- Creo que te debo una disculpa, tanto a ti como a Luna, porque ya ni les prestó atención y a pesar de eso ustedes siempre están ahí cuando las necesito- agrego la castaña bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, pero creo que deberíamos intentar solucionar esto de tu distracción porque parece que va en aumento… Ahora regresemos a mi hermano- Hermione abrió la boca para comenzar a sincerarse, cuando en ese momento alguien toco con insistencia la puerta de la habitación.

Como salvada por la campana, la castaña suspiro aliviada y se dejo caer en la cama. Claro que la reacción de Ginny fue totalmente opuesta, porque comenzó a gruñir molesta sabiendo que mataría a la persona que se hallaba atrás de la puerta. Este gesto tan infantil hizo que la mayor sonriera triunfal… definitivamente le daría las gracias a su salvador del día.

-Hola Ginny, lamento molestarte pero tenemos un pequeño gran problema…- la sonrisa de Hermione se borro de su rostro e inmediatamente giro la vista hacia la puerta… sabia que se trataba de Jane Monroe, una de las prefecta de quinto año- al parecer McGonagall cambio los turnos de vigilancia nocturna a último momento dándonos el de mañana a nosotros y el de esta noche a los prefectos de Slytherin… sabes que el imbécil de Jason McDonald se negara a cambiar los turnos a menos que un superior se lo ordene- Ginny tiro de la muñeca derecha de la chica para que entrara a la habitación y cerró la puerta, no sin antes revisar ambos lados del pasillo cosa que extraño a la castaña.

-A ver… explícame todo desde el principio- pidió la pelirroja llevando la mano izquierda a su frente y cerrando los ojos, como si todo esto le provocara migraña.

Bastaba decir que esto confundía cada vez más a Hermione, porque nunca antes Ginny había mostrado interés por las guardias nocturnas del colegio, ni mucho menos por entablar amistad con Jane... Esto era muy raro, y viniendo de la menor de los Weasley, quienes tenían antecedentes gracias a los gemelos, tendría que tener cuidado.

-Pues yo regresaba de Hogsmeade con algunas amigas cuando Adam Smith me detuvo en la entrada del castillo. Dijo que era algo relacionado con las guardias, así que deje a mis amigas en el jardín y lo seguí hasta el panel de anuncios que está en la biblioteca… Cuando vi los cambios de turnos lo primero que se me ocurrió fue venir a verte para saber qué haríamos, pero le dije a Adam que no corriera la voz hasta que tu decidieras algo- finalizo la muchacha, quien era un poco más baja que la pelirroja y tenía el cabello de un color castaño claro totalmente liso.

-No te preocupes, yo intentare solucionar esto… pero diles a todos que con o sin serpientes merodeando por ahí, el plan sigue en pie- Jane asintió antes de marcharse, dejando a Ginny dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunto Hermione, quien había permanecido ajena a toda la conversación, incorporándose de la cama. La pelirroja continúo dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto y hablando sola en voz baja, como si no hubiera oído a su compañera- Nunca antes te vi hablando con Jane y ahora…- la menor de los Weasley seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención, así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar un almohadón que fue a dar en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso no ves que intento pensar en algo?- protesto Ginny enojada pero percatándose al fin de que la chica aun continuaba en la habitación.

-Te estoy preguntando de que va todo esto… ¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Jane Monroe? ¿Y cuál es el problema de que la guardia nocturna este a cargo de los de Slytherin- la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior por un momento pero luego chasqueo la lengua.

-Pues ahora no puedo decirte nada, porque arruinaría la sorpresa, pero necesito que me hagas un favor…- esbozo una cara de completa inocencia antes de proseguir- ¿Podrías interceder con McGonagall y pedirle que le dé el turno de esta noche a Jane y Adam? Dile que no podrán mañana porque deben estudiar o no se… tu eres buena con las excusas así que seguro se te ocurrirá algo- Hermione arqueo una ceja y la miro de reojo, dándole a entender que esto era un muy buen chiste- ¡Por favor! Te juro que no es nada malo, solo que no puedo contártelo todo ahora- agrego Ginny arrodillándose a modo de suplica, pero aun así no convenció a la mayor- ¿Acaso ya no confías en tu mejor amiga, quien ahora también es tu querida y única cuñada?- finalizo con una cara similar a la de un borrego a punto de degollar, provocando un leve sonrojo en la castaña, debido a lo de "querida y única cuñada". Al cabo de un rato, la chica no pudo soportar esa faceta y suspiro vencida.

-De acuerdo… pero más te vale que no se trate de algo malo o si no me veré en la obligación de intervenir como delegada- le advirtió pero la menor ya no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, sino que la abrazaba mientras gritaba de felicidad- Iré a ver a la directora a su despacho, enseguida regreso- la pelirroja la soltó sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que Hermione solo suspiro resignada y a la vez preocupada… ¿y ahora que se traía entre manos su mejor amiga? Claro que todo esto tenía un lado positivo: Ginny había olvidado completamente lo de Ron.

-Te estaré esperando así hablemos de nuestro tema pendiente…- respondió Ginny antes de que la castaña cerrara la puerta… definitivamente había tentado bastante a su suerte como para llegar a pensar que a su mejor amiga se le olvidaría la conversación, ya que cuando tenía algo en mente no descansaba hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

><p>Todo lo que ocurría ya estaba extrañando demasiado a Hermione, y esto de no saber nada le provocaba un mal presentimiento… Desde que regreso de la oficina de McGonagall, Ginny no paro de bombardearla con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en la sala común, a lo que ella no tuvo más salida que responder todas las interrogantes de su mejor amiga, por muy personales que estas fuesen. Pero eso no era en sí, el desencadenante de su preocupación, sino que todo comenzó con el simple hecho de que Ginny le hiciera una pregunta un tanto rara.<p>

-¿Estas ocupada ahora?- inquirió la pelirroja, al momento que la mayor se disponía a retomar su lectura pendiente del libro de Transformaciones.

-Planeaba seguir estudiando… pero que es lo que sucede?- la castaña dejo el libro nuevamente sobre la mesita de noche, mientras suspiraba desganada.

-Bueno, estaba pensando que hace mucho tiempo que no experimentamos con nuestro cabello… ¿te acuerdas que solíamos hacerlo siempre en mi casa, cuando eran las vacaciones de verano?- Hermione frunció el ceño y la observo de reojo… seguro que Ginny estaba bien de la cabeza? Porque era muy extraño que de la nada saliera con una cosa como esa. Estaba a punto de negarse cuando la pelirroja lo hizo… puso esa expresión tan inocente que era imposible decirle que no. Odiaba ser tan vulnerable ante esto, pero su amiga sabía exactamente que nadie podía con esta expresión.

-De acuerdo… si eso el lo que quieres- dijo Hermione a lo que la pelirroja sonrió indicándole con unos golpes que tomara asiento en el banquito que se hallaba frente al tocador.

Inmediatamente de su armario, Ginny extrajo unos botes con cremas, algunos broches de pelo y unos peines de diferentes formas y tamaños. Mientras ella preparaba todo, la castaña decidió buscar un libro para entretenerse hasta que su amiga terminara con el peinado, claro que podría haber estudiado pero no podría concentrarse en los hechizos con Ginny encima de ella. Se decidió por _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, un libro muggle que su madre le había enviado hacia poco tiempo… si bien ella prefería leer algo mas educativo, no estaba con muchos ánimos y prefería dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Pudo ver en su reloj que eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Ginny comenzó a trabajar en su cabello, así que para matar el tiempo comenzó con la lectura. De a ratos, inspeccionaba mirando desde el espejo el semblante de la pelirroja… esa sonrisa característica continuaba en su rostro y de seguro no podía tratarse de nada bueno, porque cuando Ginny Weasley sonríe de esa forma algo trae entre manos. Decidió dejar el tema de lado e intentar concentrarse en la lectura.

Llego a entretenerse bastante con la historia de Elizabeth Bennet… aunque pensaba que era muy machista el trato que las mujeres habían tenido durante esa época, admiraba que la autora hubiese querido reflejar en su personaje una joven capaz de revelarse ante la sociedad. Por su parte, la madre de la joven era una completa casamenteras, y según Hermione, las hermanas menores de la protagonista tenia cierto parecido con Ginny… las tres era amantes de los chicos y algo alocadas.

Al escuchar la campana del gran reloj, se sobresalto un poco y observo a su amiga cuidadosamente… parecía que la pelirroja aun se encontraba trabajando en su cabello, cosa que la sorprendió ya que Ginny siempre bajaba al escuchar el sonido del reloj debido a que indicaba la hora de la cena. No le hizo preguntas al respecto, pero ya dejo de prestarle demasiada atención a la historia y parte de sus sentidos se concentraron en la actitud de la menor.

-Bueno… ya termine- anuncio la chica dejándose caer en la cama, mientras que Hermione observaba con cuidado el trabajo de su mejor amiga. Tenía que admitir que Ginny era muy habilidosa y que esta vez sí se había esmerado… había recogido distintos mechones de cabello y los entrecruzo con ayuda de prendedores muy pequeños, casi imperceptibles a simple vista; a los restante les dio cierto volumen quedando como ondas definidas que caían sobre su cuello y parte de su espalda- Ahora deja ese libro para que pueda maquillarte-

-¡Alto!... ¿Que dices?- la castaña dejo el libro sobre el tocador y se volteo para enfrentarla, pero la chica no le prestó la mas mínima atención, sino que comenzó a buscar en un cajón algunos productos de belleza.

-Vamos, no te comportes así… de nada vale que tengas ese súper peinado sin algo de color en el rostro además de ese brillo labial que siempre usas…- en parte tenía razón, porque definitivamente un poco de color resaltaría mas ese espectacular peinado, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era necesario ya que no saldría a ninguna parte- Y déjame decirte, que Ron me comento una vez que le gusta mucho verte maquillada… según él, dice que le recuerda lo bonita que estabas en el Baile de Navidad de hace cuatro años-

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto, y sin más que objetar dejo que la pelirroja hiciese su trabajo tranquila… Aunque, claro, la mención de Ron le hizo recordar ciertas cosas que había tratado de mantener fuera de su mente por ahora.

Admitía que el sincerarse con Ginny, por muy bochornoso que hubiese sido, le dio una cierta seguridad con respecto a lo que vendría en su relación con Ron, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un tanto preocupada por pensar que la próxima vez que sus hormonas la manipularan, llegarían un tanto más lejos… Nunca antes había pensando esto seriamente, mejor dicho nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que ella y Ron… bueno… hicieran _eso._ Una cosa si estaba clara: si eso llegaba a pasar, no se arrepentiría de que fuera junto a ese pelirrojo que la traía de cabeza desde tercero, quien antes de ser su novio había sido su amigo durante ocho largos años y, que mas allá de causarle rabietas diarias, era tan noble y dulce que valía la pena arriesgarse de ese modo.

-¡Quedaste divina!, estoy segura que con ese aspecto más de uno caerá a tus pies… y con eso se llevaran una buena paliza por parte de Ron- Hermione se miro al espejo asombrada…¿De verdad era ella? Esa si era una pregunta un tanto estúpida, porque claro que era ella, pero sinceramente nunca pensó que con un poco de ayuda su aspecto mejorara tanto. Ginny había aplicado sombras en sus parpados y rímel en sus pestanas, además de bastante delineador con lo que parecía mayor. Para su desgracia, había suplantado al brillo de cerezas por otro que era aun más llamativo y deban cierto volumen a sus labios; agregando el hecho que sus mejillas tenían demasiado rubor- ¡Ahora es mi turno!-

-¿Prefieres que yo escoja algo o ya tienes algún peinado en mente?- pregunto la muchacha cediéndole el banquito y tomando uno de los cepillo del tocador.

-En realidad pensaba que, como ya te quite demasiado tiempo con mis ideas, yo misma podría arreglarme mientras tú estudias…- Hermione asintió extrañada, pero tampoco decido darle vueltas al asunto porque cada vez tenía menos tiempo para estudiar y el examen estaba demasiado cerca.

Regreso a su cama dispuesta concentrarse en los hechizos no verbales de prestidigitación, y no tuvo problemas con ellos claro. Definitivamente tenía un buen presentimiento acerca del EXTASIS… Transformaciones era su materia favorita y, aunque la profesora McGonagall ya no dictara la clase, no le caía del todo mal la nueva maestra.

No fue consciente del paso del tiempo, por lo que se llevo gran sorpresa al ver que ya casi serian las once de la noche, así que dejo de lado el libro de hechizos y pensó que sería una buena idea dar una vuelta por la sala común para ver que ninguno de los pequeños estuviera despierto. Pero no pudo siquiera acercarse a la puerta ya que Ginny la detuvo.

-Todavía no puedes salir, Hermione…. Aun falta un último detalle- parecía que la pelirroja acababa de terminar, y vaya que el peinado le sentaba muy bien… Había separado su cabello con una línea que lo dividía en el medio, y todos los mechones lisos que solía tener ahora no eran más que grandes ondas y bucles que la favorecían demasiado- la ropa y los accesorios- agrego antes de dirigirse al armario y sacar de allí dos perchas.

En una reposaba un vestido súper entallado, que seguramente cubriría lo necesario, de un color negro. En la parte superior, la prenda era un strapless cubierto totalmente de pequeñas piedras brillantes que luego se abría en una falda llena de retazos de tul negro con bordes blancos, todos cosidos de manera asimétrica para dar la sensación de volumen.

En la otra percha, la cual Ginny entrego a Hermione, descansaba un vestido igual de corto que el anterior, solo que este no era tan entallado, y tenía un estilo animal print. La prenda poseía un lazo negro que se amarraba en la parte media del pecho, lo que ayudaba a que el vestido se ajustara al cuerpo y permitiese que la parte baja se abriera. La clara diferencia entre ambos se hallaba en el pecho, ya que el primero solo llegaba a cubrir lo necesario, mientras que el segundo era menos demostrativo y solo se abría en el cuello.

-¡Creo que definitivamente ya te volviste loca!... con esa ropa parecería que tu y yo fuéramos a ir a una…- la palabra "fiesta" no llego a salir de su boca, porque en ese momento todo cobro sentido… Por eso tanto misterio con los prefectos, por eso lo del insistir en arreglarla tanto- A no, ¡definitivamente no!… esto es ir demasiado lejos… ya mismo iré con McGonagall para decirle todo-

-¡¿Qué? Tú no puedes hacer eso Hermione… No sabes todo lo que hicimos para llegar hasta aquí y no permitiré que lo arruines, aun si eres mi mejor amiga- refuto la chica interponiéndose entre su amiga y puerta, luego la cerró con un hechizo no verbal. Sabiendo que su amiga podría enfrentarla con magia, en un rápido movimiento logro atraer la varita de la castaña hasta su mano para dejarla indefensa.

-¡Pero no puedes dar una fiesta aquí! Con eso romperías más de cincuenta reglas, y ni siquiera dudarían en suspender a todos los que están detrás de esto, inclusive a mi… eso sin contar el hecho que tal vez nos quitarían todos los punto que logramos conseguir a lo largo del año-Ginny solo rodo los ojos ante esto, lo que enfureció aun mas a Hermione.

-Eso no importa, este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y está a punto de acabar… ¡tenemos que celebrar a lo grande!- respondió emocionada, con lo que la castaña supo que no conseguiría hacerla cambiar de opinión- Y tu asistirás por las buenas, o si no me veré en la obligación de embrujarte con el maleficio Imperius, ¿me oíste?-

-No puedes obligarme, además tengo que estudiar…- la pelirroja le apunto con la varita al momento que arqueaba una ceja, dándole a entender que no bromeaba- Mira, si quieres haz tu fiesta y yo me quedare aquí sin decirle a nadie, pero que te quede claro que no saldré en tu defensa cuando todo esto termine mal-

-Asistirás quieras o no, Hermione Jean Granger, y no aceptare excusas de ningún tipo… punto final- en ese momento un extraño sonido provoco que ambas se sobresaltaran, pero entonces Ginny se acerco corriendo hasta su mesita de noche y saco un objeto extraño del interior.

_-Merodeador rojo uno a Fénix líder, cambio- _Hermione arqueo una ceja extrañada, pero la pelirroja no le prestó la mas mínima importancia, sino que apretó un botón del radio comunicador.

-Aquí Fénix líder… ¿ya tenemos el camino libre?, cambio- respondió llevando el objeto cerca de su boca

-_Afirmativo Fénix líder, daré la señal en quince minutos para estar seguras de que no haya moros en la costa, pero acabo de revisar todo el sector femenino y todas las pequeñas están dormidas_. _Solo falta que el Merodeador rojo dos me dé su informe de su situación, cambio- _la castaña reconoció que la chica de la comunicación era Jane… luego se encargaría de poner varias cosas en orden con los prefectos, porque definitivamente no pasaría esto por alto.

-Enterado, Merodeador rojo uno. De todas formas, comunícate con él para estar seguras… estaré aguardando tu señal, cambio y fuera- terminada la comunicación, Ginny dejo el radio sobre la mesita y se dirigió veloz hasta el tocador.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- pregunto Hermione molesta, mientras que su amiga continuaba con la tarea de maquillarse.

-Son los comunicadores que la profesora de estudios Muggles nos mostro el otro día… esos que usan los militares cuando están en alguna misión- comento Ginny comenzando con la aplicación del delineador en su ojo derecho al momento que se miraba en el espejo.

-No eso… ¡sino toda la conversación con Jane! ¿Desde cuando tu sabes el lenguaje militar?- refuto exasperada dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, en un vano intento de calmar sus nervios.

-Ah… lo del lenguaje militar me lo enseño Dean cuando aun éramos novios, y la conversación con Jane significa que tenemos quince minutos para terminar de alistarnos, así que apúrate o tendré que usar mi varita contigo- Hermione le dedico una mirada encolerizada a través de espejo a lo que Ginny solo le sonrió lanzando un beso.

-A veces me pregunto cómo es fue que terminaste siendo mi mejor amiga… y créeme que en estos momentos, te odio- agrego desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño con el vestido a cuestas, luego un grito de frustración invadió el pequeño cubículo.

-¡Yo también te quiero!... ¡y estoy segura que me lo agradecerás mas tarde!- le grito la pelirroja desde el exterior, aumentando aun mas su frustración.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno estimada audiencia, he aqui el capitulo dos de mi descabellada historia... Lo cierto es que estoy poniendole muchas ganas a la historia, y no saben todas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza, pero eso si... Lo que no me sobra es tiempo! Con Pilates, Piano, Ingles y la Escuela creanme que tengo demasiadas preocupaciones. Igual, siempre que puedo me doy unas horas para escribir aunque no tanto como quisiera.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Les esta gustando el rumbo de la historia? Con esto podran inspeccionar un poco la persepctiva de Hermione, pero calmantes montes que sabran de la vida de Ron durante el siguiente capitulo.

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a las alertas de actualizacion, pero en especial quiero agradecer a: **LupertGrint, Claire Black y Summerbreeze2.** MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! :) La verdad me subieron bastante el animo y me dieron fuerza para seguir escribiendo, pero me gustaria todos me dejaran su opinion, al menos para saber si quieren que modifique algo.

Creo que esto viene siendo todo por ahora... Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia o lo que se les ocurra, me avisan mediante un PM o bien un Review.

Atte. Anitikis ;)


	3. A little bit drunk

**LEER ESTO ANTES DE COMENZAR CON EL CAPITULO**: Les pido mil disculpas, pero, cuando publique el capitulo 2, olvide dejarles los links para que vieran los vestidos, por eso los invito a pasar previamente por mi perfil y buscar los links... Ahi estan los outfits de Hermione y Ginny, pero ademas la de otros presonajes que aparecen en este capitulo... Lamento decirles que les debo los looks de Ron y Harry porque esos si los invente yo, aunque con un poco de imaginacion seguro ustedes tambien podran visualizarlos... No los molesto mas, y de nuevo DISCULPAS A TODOS.

Capitulo3: A little bit drunk

-Ya que me veo obligada a asistir a la fiesta, al menos podrías explicarme cómo fue que planeaste todo esto- inquirió Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

Luego de que se vistiera, salió del baño enfurruñada y no le dirigió palabra alguna a Ginny, solo se dedico a continuar con la lectura del libro de su madre. Claro que tuvo que romper con la ley del hielo cuando ella la llamo para ver los accesorios que usarían, porque necesitaba saber cómo había hecho la menor de los Weasley para organizar todo esto bajo las narices de los profesores, e incluso de la suya.

A pesar de todo esto, tenía que admitir, muy a regañadientes, que el vestido que la pelirroja había conseguido para ella le sentaba de maravilla, y esto, sumado al peinado, le daba un aspecto totalmente… ¿sexy? Jamás pensó que usaría esa palabra para describirse, pero era la adecuada en este caso. Ginny tampoco se quedada atrás, porque definitivamente seria la envidia de la fiesta con ese vestido tan atrevido y moderno, que parecía haber sido diseñado especialmente para ella.

-No fue muy difícil, ¿sabes?... Hace como tres meses se me ocurrió que hacer una fiesta, sería la mejor manera de festejar nuestra graduación- respondió mientras arrojaba un muchas cosas del armario al suelo- ¡Aquí estas!- al parecer había estado buscando un colgante de plata, cuyo dije era su nombre con algunos diamantes de fantasía incrustados en el mismo-… bueno no quería la típica fiesta que tradicionalmente hacen aquí, como esa vez del Baile de Navidad, sino algo… novedoso, esta vez tenía que ser algo mas "muggle", por así decirlo-

-Yo me divertí mucho en el baile aquella vez… no sentí que faltara nada- contraataco Hermione al momento que Ginny le colocaba un par de pendientes a ella.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas… lo que falto ese día fue un toque de música moderna, aunque admito que la presentación de "Las Brujas de Macbeth" fue sensacional; menos ropa, porque con esos vestidos pomposos no dejábamos a la vista ninguno de los atributos que la madre naturaleza nos dio; y principalmente… ¡alcohol!- grito eufórica, causando un daño permanente al tímpano derecho de la castaña.

-Pero ¿como hiciste para ingresar ese tipo de bebidas aquí sin que ningún profesor lo notara? Sabes que los controles de seguridad son muy estrictos…- Ginny retoco un poco el brillo labial de la mayor, luego regreso al tocador para terminar de arreglarse.

-Eso fue sencillo… usamos el túnel que conecta la sala de menesteres con Hogsmeade- contesto sonriendo y dándose una última mirada en el espejo- Claro que Ab nos ayudo un poco, porque según él, las cosas en Hogwarts están muy calmadas últimamente y alguien debe recordarles a todos como romper las reglas-

-No puedo creerlo… hace semanas que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor planean esto y ni quiera pude ver que ocurriese algo raro…- Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del cuarto nuevamente, pero Ginny la detuvo regañándola con la mirada.

-Si sigues con eso dejaras un gran agujero en el suelo… y lamento no haberte mencionado nada de esto, pero sabía que tú te molestarías y correrías a ver a McGonagall, por eso preferí esperar hasta el último momento…- fue entonces cuando el radio comunicador volvió a producir un ruido ensordecedor.

-_Merodeador rojo uno a Fénix Líder, cambio_- la voz de Jane se escucho en todo el dormitorio, a lo que Ginny rápidamente tomo el radio y le respondió.

-Aquí Fénix líder, cambio- en lo que la pelirroja hablaba por el radio, Hermione decidió colocarse los peligrosos zapatos de tacón que su amiga le había escogido… definitivamente pensaba que sería digna de un premio si pasaba toda la noche sin tener una caída, e intentaba buscar una explicación lógica al hecho de que Ginny dominara los zapatos por completo.

_-Todo el camino se encuentra despejado, Fénix Líder, así que proceda a dar la señal en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…- _en ese momento, la pelirroja apretó un botón de radio y otro ensordecedor estruendo inundo la habitación.

-A todas las chicas de Gryffindor…. Tenemos el paso libre, repito, tenemos el paso libre- dijo con voz fuerte y clara, a lo que recibió como respuesta una ola de estruendos que dejaron sorda tanto a ella como a Hermione- bajen sin hacer demasiado ruido y diríjanse directamente a la sala de menesteres… alguien las estará esperando- luego de esto, Ginny guardo el radio dentro de un bolso de pedrería y se dirigió a la puerta seguida de la castaña. Claro que antes de poder salir, tuvo que quitar el hechizo de la puerta.

-Veo que te esforzaste demasiado con los nombres claves…- comento la mayor mientras ambas se unían a la comitiva de alumnas que descendían hasta la sala común por la escalera.

-No fueron idea mía… Luna dijo que sería más divertido hacerlo de ese modo, pero tuvimos varias discusiones debido a que los nombres que ella proponía eran bastante extraños- respondió Ginny en voz baja e intentando de aguantar la risa.

-¿Quieres decir que no solo asistirán alumnos de Gryffindor a la fiesta?- Hermione se detuvo espantada, sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traer que una multitud asistiera al evento, pero la pelirroja tiro de su brazo para evitar que estorbara el paso y detuviera la marcha del resto de las chicas.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Ginny con voz exaltante al momento que ambas pasaban por el orificio del retrato, pero se llevo una reprimenda por parte del grupo ya que había levantado demasiado la voz- lo siento chicas…- agrego sonriendo a lo que todas negaron suspirando, sabiendo que la chica nunca cambiaria. Pasado el episodio, todas dejaron de prestarle atención y continuaron con la marcha- También asistirán alumnas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, desde quinto año en adelante- esta vez su voz parecía solo un murmullo e iba dirigida exclusivamente a su mejor amiga- y también algunos ex-alumnos como Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, las gemelas Patil, y por mucho que me moleste, también la idiota de Cho Chang… además de otras que no recuerdo-

De no haber sido por el brazo de Ginny que tiraba de ella, seguramente la castaña habría quedado petrificada en ese mismo momento… Sería un milagro que a ningún profesor se le ocurriera dar una vuelta de revisión, pero eso era prácticamente imposible ya que la rutina de los sábados consistía en controlar que ninguno de los alumnos del último curso estuviera haciendo cosas indebidas en algún rincón del pasillo. Faltaba poco para llegar al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, y eso producía que el grupo de chicas acelerara el paso.

-Esto está mal… si la directora se entera de esto…- comenzó Hermione, a lo que su amiga solo rodo los ojos y golpeo el dorso de su mano derecha contra la frente.

-No comiences de nuevo con eso, porque te juro que perderé la poca paciencia que me queda y me veré en la obligación de embrujarte… Despreocúpate y disfruta de la fiesta, después de todo yo misma organice los movimientos y te juro que mi plan no tiene margen de error- la castaña la miro ceñuda, intentando buscar algún argumento para refutar la explicación anterior.

-Pero ¿no crees que será muy raro que en el castillo se oigan ruidos de zapatos de tacón?- contraataco alzando una ceja, con lo que solo consiguió que Ginny se desesperara y le apuntara con su varita.

-¿Me crees tonta o qué?... eso fue lo primero que pensé al idear todo esto, así que se me ocurrió la idea de que los grupos salieran cada quince minutos, y por si acaso Luna está en la puerta de la sala de menesteres con el mapa del merodeador, así que si hay moros en la costa me avisara por el radio- seguido a esto, la pelirroja soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de guardar la varita en el bolso- No bromeaba cuando te dije que todo estaba cubierto, solo relájate por una vez en tu vida y no pienses en las consecuencias-

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el alboroto general que se produjo al llegar a la sala de menesteres. Claro que todas las chicas de Gryffindor no perdieron el tiempo, y no dudaron en precipitarse por la puerta, dejando afuera solamente a Ginny y Hermione. Cuando la multitud que abarrotaba la puerta se disipo, recién entonces pudieron observar que Luna se hallaba en la entrada, pero el aspecto de la rubia las dejo completamente sorprendidas, a tal punto que parecía que sus mandíbulas ya caerían al suelo…Esa noche, la chica llevaba un puesto un hermoso vestido gris junto a unos zapatos del mismo color con taco aguja, que iban acorde con el color de sus ojos, también grises por supuesto.

El modelo de la prenda era un poco similar al de Hermione, solo que difería en el color, debido a que esta era gris, y en el detalle del busto, porque poseía unos pliegues que le daban cierto volumen a sus pechos. Además, el vestido de Luna, al ser de una tela diferente, poseía ciertas arrugas y dobladillos que hacían que la falda se abriera un poco más que el de la castaña…. Esto dejaba sin palabras a sus amigas, debido al hecho que la chica siempre solía usar cosas extravagantes y no ropa que se considerase "normal".

Otra cosa que las sorprendía era el cambio radical en el aspecto de la rubia… Con el hermoso cabello lacio, la capa de maquillaje aplicada en sus mejillas, el rímel aplicado a sus pestañas y las sombras oscuras en sus parpados definitivamente parecía mucho mayor. De no saber que ella se encontraría en la puerta, seguramente Ginny y Hermione no la hubieran reconocido.

-¡Pudiste convencerla de asistir!... eso si es un milagro digno de admirar- comento la chica aplaudiendo, a lo que la pelirroja contesto con una reverencia sin poder contener la risa.

-¡Por Merlín Luna, definitivamente te ves espectacular esta noche!- comento la castaña a lo que la susodicha solo alzo una ceja y la examino de pies a cabeza.

-Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás… ¡Mira nada mas como te dejo Ginny!- ante el comentario, Hermione solo atino a sonrojarse y reír algo nerviosa- Bueno será mejor que entren… yo las veré más tarde, porque aun debo esperar un rato antes de que me reemplacen- sin darles tiempo a protestar, Luna les abrió la puerta y las obligo a entrar antes de cerrarla.

Costo unos segundos que la vista de la castaña se adaptara a la oscuridad, pero de la nada se encendieron unas luces azules en el suelo, iluminando el estrecho pasillo. Al final del mismo, pudo divisar que se hallaba una escalera que descendía al sitio donde tenía lugar la fiesta, ya que de allí provenía una música por demás ensordecedora. Ginny no lo dudo ni un minuto y emprendió camino hacia allí, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música, a lo que la mayor no tuvo más elección que seguirla suspirando resignada.

Cuando llego al pie de la escalera, todo el estrés que había sentido al enterarse de la fiesta regreso de golpe… era como si su cabeza fuera a colapsar en ese mismo instante, y todo por culpa del panorama que sus ojos vislumbraban. La sala se había transformado por completo en una especie de discoteca muggle, con todo tipo de luces colgando del techo y algunos flashes que dé a ratos ralentizaban los movimientos de las chicas que bailaban. Hacia un extremo se hallaba una plataforma, lugar que era ocupado por el disc jockey y todo el equipo de comando del sonido; contrario a esto, se vislumbraban una especie de sillones con mesas ratonas, donde algunas chicas conversaban mientras bebían algo. Una especie de barra con vasos y algunos aperitivos se encontraba opuesta a la escalera, y junto a esto la entrada que supuestamente usarían las chicas que venían de Hogsmeade.

-Oh madre santa…- fue lo único que pudo decir, para luego quedarse estática sin observar nada en particular, aunque claro que la pelirroja solo pudo saber lo que decía debido a los movimientos de su boca.

-¿Te gusta? Pues dale las gracias a tu prima, porque si no fuera por ese video musical muggle que me enseño en las vacaciones de navidad que pasamos con tu familia, jamás hubiera sabido que las fiestas no mágicas podían ser más divertidas que las nuestras…- respondió, o más bien grito debido a la potencia del sonido, la pelirroja sin dejar de bailar y sonreír- Claro que tuvimos que conseguir los bocadillos, las bebidas y la música, pero todo lo demás nos lo proporciono la sala… ¿no es genial?- agrego saludando con un gesto a algunas de las chicas que bailaban.

-Definitivamente necesito algo para beber… luego de esto, estoy segura que me quitaran el premio anual, los títulos de jefa de prefectos y delegada, y mi insignia a la colaboración por la paz del mundo mágico- en ese momento, su cuerpo pareció reactivarse y acatar las órdenes que el cerebro le enviaba, pero aun así las cosas en su cabeza no estaban del todo clara.

-Recuerda que nunca bebiste algo más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla así que procura moderarte…- le recomendó su mejor amiga poniéndole una mano en su hombro, con lo que consiguió que Hermione reconsiderara su idea de entregarse al alcohol- Bueno, iré a revisar que no falte nada… te veo luego- sin darle tiempo a reacciona, la pelirroja se perdió entre la multitud, dejando a la castaña un tanto confundida.

Hubiera seguido en ese trance de no ser porque alguien que bailaba la empujo, provocando que la muchacha sacudiera la cabeza y volviera en sí. La desconocida que causo todo esto, se disculpo antes de perderse entre la gente, pero Hermione ni siquiera le prestó atención y busco con la mirada el sitio donde se hallaba la bebida.

Atravesó la pista de baile algo abrumada por tantas luces y humo, que claramente era de utilería, encontrándose con varios alumnos conocidos por el camino, como Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein, que la saludaron con una sonrisa… Tendría que haber supuesto que en la fiesta de Ginny no faltarían chicos, después de todo la pelirroja no consideraría un fiesta sin ellos.

Cuando estuvo cerca de los sillones, diviso que cerca de allí se hallaba una especie de barra con banquetas altas frente a ella y con diferentes botellas, todas ubicadas una al lado de la otra. Sin pensarlo dos veces camino hasta ese sitio, y luego rodeo el mesón para ver si podía hallar algún vaso. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que un chico se hallaba agachado y con la cabeza escondida por debajo de la barra.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir algo para beber?- pregunto, provocando que el chico se sobresaltara y golpeara su cabeza contra la madera- ¡L-lo siento mucho! No quise asustarte, de veras yo...-

-¿Hermione?- exclamo el chico mientras sobaba su cabeza, debido al golpe, aunque sonreía a más no poder y expresaba una completa felicidad en su rostro- No puedo creer que Ginny te convenciera de venir…-

-¡Neville!- inmediatamente ambos se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo mientras reían ante la curiosa casualidad de encontrarse en ese sitio. El muchacho estaba vestido con una camisa grisácea, un jean azul oscuro y unos zapatos sport de color marrón- ¿No me digas que tú también eres parte de todo esto?- inquirió la chica algo molesta luego de separarse.

-Pues… Luna y Ginny me lo comentaron y decidí ayudarlas un poco…- dijo el muchacho nervioso, mientras evitaba la mirada de la castaña- Claro que no fui el único, también Seamus, quien se ofreció a controlar la música; Dean; Oliver Wood; George y algunos chicos más que ya han terminado Hogwarts- agrego Neville esperanzado, pensando que así Hermione no se molestaría tanto, pero la chica no dejo de fulminarlo con la mirada- ¿Q-querías un trago?... Los vasos están aquí abajo, y por allá encontraras cerveza de mantequilla y Whisky de Fuego... además Seamus me dijo que consiguió traer unas bebidas muggles, pero no me preguntes que son porque ese no es mi fuerte- con esto último, el chico consiguió sonsacar una sonrisa a su amiga- Sírvete lo que gustes…- por alguna extraña razón, parecía que castaño había dejado de prestarle atención, así que Hermione se volteo para saber la razón, descubriendo que esta era cierta rubia que esa noche se veía muy bonita.

-Gracias… y yo que tu hablaría con ella ahora antes de que alguien más lo haga…- el chico asintió ruborizado antes de marcharse- ¡Suerte con Hannah!- agrego riendo, a lo que el chico volteo para dedicarle una sonrisa tímida y un guiño.

Cuando Neville desapareció, la muchacha logro conseguir un vaso de plástico y se dirigió al lugar indicado por su amigo… Lo cierto era que ya no tenía en mente beber algo fuerte, lo único que de verdad quería era un vaso con agua para intentar calmar un poco sus nervios, pero para su desgracia todas las bebidas que se hallaban en la barra contenían alcohol, tales como Cerveza de Manteca, Whisky de Fuego, Vodka, Gin, Coñac, y para su sorpresa Champagne… Resignada estuvo a punto de servirse un poco de Cerveza de Mantequilla, cuando una idea surco por su cabeza…

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, jamás había probado el Whisky de Fuego, y admitía que cada vez que escuchaba nombrar esta bebida, su curiosidad parecía incrementarse… ¿Que sabor tendría aquel brebaje, tan prohibido para los menores y tan codiciados por los magos adultos? Ahora tenía la respuesta frente a ella y debía aprovecharla. Al tomar la botella, una advertencia de su conciencia hizo que repensara la idea… "_las bebidas con alcohol pueden ser demasiado peligrosas, en especial porque desinhiben las impulsos y afectan al cerebro"_.

Estuvo a punto de soltar la botella, cuando otro pensamiento invadió su mente: "_si todos los chicos de Hogwarts vendrán, seguro que también Ron… por lo que tendrían que hablar de lo ocurrido en la tarde"_. Si bien era cierto que en ese momento su cabeza era un torbellino de preocupaciones, la principal era Ron… Durante toda la tarde había estado pensando que decirle, y lo cierto era que ya lo tenía resuelto, pero lo que le faltaba en esos momentos era valor.

Sin dudarlo, sirvió un poco de Whisky en el vaso y lo llevo lentamente hasta su boca. Cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca, inspiro un poco de aire para poder inspeccionar el aroma de aquella desconocida bebida… En ese instante sintió que sus pulmones se contraían ante aquel hedor tan penetrante, pero al cabo de unos segundos su nariz dejo de sentir molestias ante aquello. Logro posar el vaso en su labio inferior, mientras cerraba los ojos y una sensación de nerviosismo invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo, aunque ya no iba a echarse para atrás.

Inclino un poco su cabeza y, de un solo sorbo, consiguió ingerir todo el contenido del vaso en cuestión de segundos… Parecía ser que verdaderamente era fuego lo que atravesaba su garganta, fuego que incendiaba todo a su paso y que en muy poco tiempo logro expandirse por todo su pecho dándole una sensación de calor muy extrema, a tal punto que comenzó a sudar. Así comprobó que no por nada le llamaban "Whisky de Fuego", ya que el nombre explicaba a la perfección la sensación que producía la bebida. Por supuesto que los efectos del brebaje no tardaron en aparecer, porque una sensación de nauseas casi logro derrumbarla al suelo, pero al acabarse, un extraña felicidad la embargo… Todos sus miedos y preocupaciones acababan de extinguirse gracias al fuego.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo con firmeza y decisión la botella de Whisky para ingerir todo el contenido de una sola vez… Definitivamente presentía que iba a ser una gran noche, y seguiría el consejo de Ginny al pie de la letra..._ no pensaría en las consecuencias. _

* * *

><p>Lo que menos quería Ron en esos momentos era asistir a la fiesta, debido al simple hecho de que no estaba de buen humor… Transcurrido el hecho de la sala común, pensó que el mejor lugar para relajarse seria la torre de astronomía, ya que el viento despejaría su mente, y sobre todo, conseguiría bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Otra cosa que lo impulsaba a dirigirse a ese lugar, era que no quería ser interrogado por Harry... El azabache lo conocía lo bastante bien como para notar su mal humor y no tardaría en preguntarle sobre el porqué de su descontento.<p>

Claro que lo de distraerse fue bastante difícil, ya que su mente estuvo encaprichada en recordarle a Hermione y todas las nuevas sensaciones vividas junto a ella. Por otro lado, estaba la preocupación de que la chica se molestaría con él por conseguir que ella se dejara llevar de esa manera… Recordaba con exactitud que ella se negó a continuar, pero él no la dejo otro camino más que el de continuar lo que ya habían comenzado.

Repensó el asunto hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde, y opto por abandonar la torre cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando ya casi no podía ver sus pies debido a la oscuridad provocada por la falta de la luna. Verdaderamente no tenía ganas de cenar, y aun sabiendo que su estómago luego le recriminaría algo de alimento, se encamino a su cuarto aun meditando el tema central: Hermione. Una parte de su cerebro opinaba que había sido una completa estupidez ceder ante el deseo de su cuerpo, porque con lo tímida y pudorosa que era Hermione, solo consiguió retroceder aun más en su relación y tendría que comenzar todo de nuevo, como cuando ella aun se sonrojaba por el simple hecho que él se quedara observándola un largo rato. Pero contrario a esto, el rincón opuesto de su mente pensaba que había valido la pena, porque ambos lo habían disfrutado y logro conocer una nueva faceta de su novia, que admitía era muy provocadora y sexy.

Al llegar al cuarto, su mal humor no descendió ni un poco, así que se le ocurrió recostarse con la vista fija en el techo, hasta que, sin notarlo, cayó rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo… No fue consciente del tiempo que paso dormido, pero alguien lo despertó mediante unas pequeñas sacudidas que lograron reavivar su mal humor, porque si había algo que Ron Weasley odiaba era que cualquiera lo despertara, con excepción de Hermione claro; y aunque esta vez fue Harry, lo dejo pasar sin armar un escándalo.

Al parecer todos en la habitación estaban alistándose para asistir a la fiesta, por lo que busco el reloj despertador que tenía sobre su mesita y descubrió que ya casi seria medianoche… Según lo que Ginny le había comunicado ayer, los chicos de Gryffindor serian el último grupo en salir, así el prefecto que estaba de guardia pudiera ir con ellos.

-¿No piensas cambiarte de ropa? Porque saldremos en diez minutos…- comento Harry acercándose al pelirrojo, quien aún permanecía recostado observando a los demás. El azabache estaba algo despeinado y sin los anteojos, ya los limpiaba con un pequeño retazo de paño. Iba vestido con un par de jeans oscuros; una camisa blanca, que se hallaba por encima del pantalón y tenia bordada la bandera de Inglaterra en la parte trasera, además con un pequeño logo de un león negro a la altura del pectoral izquierdo; y unos tenis muggles, que parecían ser de cuero y en lugar de cordones poseían abrojos.

-No tengo ganas de asistir…- respondió Ron desperezándose, al momento que emitía un bostezo y restregaba sus ojos- Debo hablar con Hermione sobre un asunto pendiente, y aun no se qué hacer para subir hasta su cuarto sin que el maldito hechizo de la escalera me expulse- agrego ofuscado, quitándose el jersey negro del uniforme y soltando la corbata para poder dormir más a gusto.

-Te mentiría si dijera que vi a Ginny, pero no salió de su cuarto en toda la tarde, y no sé si logro convencer a Hermione de asistir a la fiesta… Aunque podrías ir por un rato, ya sabes…- el pelirrojo lo examino con la mirada, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, ¿desde cuándo Harry sentía tanto interés por que él fuera a la maldita fiesta?- Puedes hablar con ella mañana, no remediarías nada quedándote aquí… y tu más que nadie conoce el temperamento de Ginny, por eso tendrías que pensar que si no bajas ella subirá para llevarte a rastras- agrego el muchacho, con lo que solo recibió un bufido como respuesta.

-Si no tengo elección…- dijo rodando los ojos, luego se levanto con mucha pesadez de la cama y camino hasta el armario. Del interior, extrajo una camisa de color azul claro con detalles en negro que Hermione el regalo el día de navidad. Recordaba que ese día, ella le comento que al verla en un aparador de un tienda pensó que sería perfecta para él, ya que combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Sumado a esto, busco unos jeans negros, unas deportivas negras con algunos detalles en color gris y una chaqueta de cuero de dragón que Charlie le había regalado hacia poco.

No tardo ni cinco minutos en vestirse, pero aun así tuvo que esperar a que los demás terminaran para recién marcharse a la sala común. Durante el trayecto, no mostro interés en conversar con nadie, sino que opto por mantenerse un tanto distante, y cuando tuvieron que aguardar por un grupo de rezagados que aun estaba vistiéndose, Ron no hizo otra cosa que observar la abertura que conducía al sector de las chicas, como esperando que en cualquier momento Hermione apareciera por ahí… cosa que nunca ocurrió.

Al completarse el grupo de chicos, todos emprendieron la marcha hacia la sala de menesteres con entusiasmo, todos excepto el pelirrojo, quien camino lentamente hasta el orificio del retrato albergando aun la esperanza de que la castaña bajaría corriendo en su búsqueda. Se resigno al cabo de unos segundos, así que se unió al tropel de muchachos sin muchos ánimos pero manteniendo la distancia. No paso mucho antes de que Harry ralentizara su marcha para esperarlo.

-Creo que con la chaqueta tendrás calor… deberías volver a dejarla en el cuarto- opino el azabache para romper el hielo entre ambos, o al menos para conseguir que el pelirrojo regresara al mundo real.

-No me quedare mucho tiempo en la fiesta… solo esperare a que Ginny me vea y después saldré en mi escoba a dar una vuelta por ahí- respondió el chico con voz taciturna, para luego proferir un bostezo seguido de un leve suspiro.

-Anímate Ron… en la fiesta también estarán Neville, Seamus, Dean y algunos chicos que no vemos hace tiempo- ni con esta afirmación logro subir el ánimo de su mejor amigo, porque Ron aun seguía con el gesto contraído y ceñudo.

Harry se adelanto hasta alcanzar el grupo para darle al muchacho un poco de espacio, e inmediatamente los chicos empezaron a idolatrarlo, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo luego de que la guerra terminara. Claro que Ron y Hermione no era la excepción, pero todos los de Gryffindor sabían que, cuando algún Weasley se hallaba de mal humor, no era seguro acercarse.

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala de menesteres, Ron se dirigió a saludar a George mientras todos los demás ingresaban a la fiesta. A pesar de que el mayor sonreía, su hermano pudo notar que el muchacho no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Como estas, hermanito? Pensaba que por ser el prefectito de Gryffindor no vendrías…- pregunto George alborotándole los cabellos, a lo que el chico solo bufo molesto desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Muy gracioso…- respondió Ron a regañadientes, luego se torno serio- Pero yo pensé que tu serias el que no vendría… el otro día hable con Angelina y me dijo que últimamente andabas muy decaído- agrego le menor a lo que George solo profirió un suspiro e intento esbozar una sonrisa, que a leguas se notaba era dolorosa.

-Sí, admito que no tenía muchas ganas de asistir al principio… pero no podía perderme esto, Fred hubiese querido que al menos uno de nosotros rompiese las reglas haciendo la fiesta del siglo en Hogwarts- un silencio incomodo paso a situarse entre ambos, el cual fue roto por Harry que abrió de improviso la puerta para asomar la cabeza.

-¿Ron, no vienes?- pregunto el azabache, a lo que el susodicho asintió ingresando por la abertura. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando recordó que George aun permanecía afuera, así que volvió en sus pasos y solo se limito a observarlo.

-No te preocupes por mí, pequeño Ronnie- dijo sonriendo, a lo que el muchacho gruño molesto mientras sus orejas se tornaban rojas… ese tonto apodo era una de las cosas que más odiaba- Si ves a Angelina por ahí, dile que entrare en un rato…- el menor asintió, pero perderse por el orificio, claramente escucho que su hermano agrego una última cosa- ¡Y vigila que Harry no se pase de listo con Ginny, o sino el niño que vivió pasara a la historia!-

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario… a pesar de todo el dolor que su hermano estuviese sintiendo, nunca podía dejar de lado los chistes y las bromas, como si sonreír fuera el mejor alivio para su alma. Aunque por otra parte, Angelina también contribuía a solventar la perdida de Fred, porque desde aquel momento tan triste, la chica se había convertido en algo indispensable para George, como si ella fuese lo que aun lo mantenía con vida.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al percatarse de la música que invadía aquel oscuro pasillo, el cual solo era iluminado por unas luces azules ubicadas en el suelo. Harry aguardaba por el más adelante, para ser precisos en el borde de una escalera que descendía en forma de caracol. El pelirrojo no dudo en dirigirse hasta allí y juntos recorrieron el camino que conducía a la fiesta.

Abajo, todo era clima de diversión y alegría. Era la primera vez que Ron escuchaba aquel tipo de música, desconocida por él hasta ese entonces; pensó que tal vez sería algo de los muggles, pero por una extraña razón era muy pegajosa y hasta sentía ganas de bailar. La mayoría de las chicas bailaban entre sí o con algún muchacho, y lo que no lo hacían estaban situados en unos sillones mientras charlaban animadamente donde seguramente un hechizo permitía que la música no sonase tan fuerte en ese lugar. Continúo observando el lugar, y descubrió que Seamus era quien ponía la música desde una tarima situada hacia su izquierda; también vislumbro una barra con bebidas, donde había unos cuantos aperitivos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo el intento de caminar hasta allí, después de todo su estomago ya estaba recriminándole el hecho no haber bajado a cenar, pero alguien lo detuvo ya que lo abrazo de improviso.

-¡Hermanito! Qué bueno que viniste… ya estaba a punto de subir a buscarte- comento Ginny luego de separarse del muchacho. Su hermana mostraba una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, y se veía muy bonita, pero el sentido sobreprotector de Ron no tardo en activarse.

-¿Por que te pusiste ese vestido tan corto? Aquí hay un montón de mocosos pervertidos que no te quitaran los ojos de encima, mejor ponte mi chaqueta…- el muchacho intento cederle la prenda, pero ella se rehusó gruñendo mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada- ¡¿Y estuviste bebiendo alcohol? Ginny te he dicho muchas veces que aun estas muy chica para eso…-

-¡Ya no seas tan pesado y disfruta de la fiesta!- le recrimino la pelirroja algo molesta- ¡Harry!- el muchacho se acerco hasta ellos con una sonrisa radiante, que claramente iba dirigida a Ginny; cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, la muchacha no tardo en acortar las distancias para fundirse en un profundo beso con su flamante novio. Claro que esta escena no provoco ninguna gracia en Ron, quien al cabo de unos minutos tosió lo bastante fuerte como para separar a los tortolos.

-Muchas gracias por la demostración de afecto, pero tampoco quieran pasarse de listos…- comento el chico, a lo que el azabache solo sonrió divertido y la pelirroja gruño molesta; aunque claro que la pareja permaneció unida, ya que Harry tenía su mano posada en la cintura de Ginny.

-Tengo algo para ti que hará que cambies esa cara de troll que traes, y créeme que jamás adivinaras de que se trata…- Ron frunció el ceño ante la afirmación, mientras que la chica solo atino a sonreír pícaramente- Espéranos aquí, hermanito… regresaremos enseguida con tu sorpresa- la chica tomo con decisión la mano de Harry, guiándolo entre la multitud hasta qua ambos se perdieron del campo visual del pelirrojo. La sonrisa de Ginny le produjo un cierto temor... ¿qué era lo que se traía entre manos ahora?

Estaba dispuesto a esperarlos, pero su estomago comenzó a reclamar alimento, así que no tuvo otra opción que encaminarse nuevamente hacia la mesa con bocadillos. Esta vez tampoco pudo avanzar demasiado, ya que alguien logro tapar sus ojos con ambas manos… las mismas eran suaves y cálidas, siendo portadoras de un exquisito aroma floral. Tuvo la sensación de que conocía esa esencia, pero no podía recordar de adonde.

-Hola, Won-Won…- susurro la desconocida en su oído, y sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo. Esto tenía que ser una cruel broma del destino… no podía ser cierto… ¡¿Lavender en la fiesta? ¿Porque Ginny la había invitado? Su hermana sabía muy bien que todo terminaría muy mal cuando Hermione se enterara… Si esta era la "sorpresa", tanto ella como Harry la pagarían muy caro.

-¿C-como estas Lavender?...- el pelirrojo inmediatamente se volteo para enfrentarla, a lo que ella procedió a colgarse de su brazo- Q-que sorpresa que estés aquí- añadió, mientras trataba de alejarse de ella. Admitía que la chica estaba despampanante esa noche, porque ese vestido color chicle era aun más corto y ajustado que el de su hermana, llegando apenas a cubrir lo necesario. Una de las mangas caía sobre el brazo izquierdo de la chica, mientras que la manga derecha rozaba el cuello de la rubia; en la cintura llevaba un amplio cinturón negro; y de calzado unos zapatos negros de taco aguja, que eran tan altos que aumentaban considerablemente la estatura de la joven… ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Si Hermione estuviera cerca y supiera legeremancia, seguramente el seria hombre muerto.

-Es raro que estés sin "compañía", Won-Won…- el chico noto que lo de compañía, claramente era para referirse a Hermione, ya que la rubia lo dijo con un tono de molestia- pero bueno, creo que yo puedo solucionar eso…- en ese momento, lo tomo de la mano para obligar al muchacho a que la siguiera- Vamos a bailar, ¿quieres?-

-A-ahora no puedo…- comenzó a retroceder, todo con tal de alejarse de Lavender, pero ella aun tenía su mano atrapada- ¿Sabes qué? Te noto algo sedienta…. Déjame traer algo de beber para ti- ante esto, la chica no dudo en soltar su mano y abrazarlo efusivamente, luego dejo que Ron pudiera marcharse del lugar.

Sabía que eso la mantendría alejada por un rato, lo suficiente como para que el lograra llegar a la puerta y se marchara de la fiesta. Empezó a recorrer la pista de baile observando hacia ambos lados, para asegurarse de que ningún conocido fuese testigo de su plan de fuga, pero cuando volteo hacia las plataformas de baile quedo tan pálido como una hoja de papel… No… esto SI era un producto de su vasta imaginación, seguramente causado por los nervios del encuentro con Lavender… si, era eso. Cerró los ojos, intento tranquilizarse, y una vez más volteo la vista hacia la tarima principal… Ella aun continuaba bailando. No era su imaginación.

Repitió el proceso de serenarse nuevamente, y esta vez se pellizco con fuerza para asegurarse de que no fuese un sueno… Aun así podía oír la música, y al abrir los ojos el panorama no había cambiado en absoluto… definitivamente la chica que bailaba era Hermione…. Pero no… No podía ser ella.

Inspecciono un poco su aspecto, lamentando haberlo hecho… Ese vestido le sentaba fabuloso, y ciertamente dejaba volar a su imaginación. Además las gotas de traspiración que recorrían el cuerpo de su novia no le ayudaban demasiado… Pero ¡¿cómo podía pensar en esas cosas en un momento así? Agito su cabeza varias veces para alejar aquellos pensamientos tan reprochables, y fue entonces cuando Ginny apareció repentinamente a su lado.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamo la muchacha señalando a Hermione, quien aun continuaba bailando y parecía completamente feliz - Bueno… esas no eran precisamente las condiciones en las que debías encontrarla, pero no pude evitar que bebiera un par de tragos antes de que llegaras- agrego algo nerviosa.

-O-o-o-o sea que esta…- no quiso terminar la frase, pensando que tal vez el estaba equivocado y que su hermana le diría todo lo contrario.

-Sí, ebria… aunque aun puede mantenerse en pie- la chica sonrió, pensando que tal vez así Ron vería el lado cómico de la situación, sin embargo el muchacho solo le dedico una mirada de reproche antes de abandonarla.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ya se que les corte el capitulo en la mejor parte, pero si lo continuaba iba a quedar demasiado largo... Que tal me quedo? Admito que le di mil vueltas al asunto de los looks, pero creo que quedaron bien... No me maten por lo de Ron y Harry pero les juro que ninguno de los que vi me gustaba, por eso decidi inventarlos.

GRACIAS a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos o bien a los que leen desde el anonimato, pero en especial quiero agradecer a: **Summerbreeze2, Claire Black y LupertGrint,** quienes tuvieron la buena voluntad de dejarme nuevamente un review. :)

Lo que se viene va a ser epico, unico, never seen before, impactante, inigualable, no se... en fin: IMPRESIONANTE, y para que no coman demasiadas ansias, les anticipare el titulo: "**Party Girl"**... saquen sus conclusiones con eso.

Me voy despidiendo, no sin antes recalcarles que agradecere mucho los reviews que quieran dejarme... me importa mucho su opinion y con gusto la leere.

Atte. Anitikis**  
><strong>


	4. Party Girl

Capitulo 4: Party Girl

El pelirrojo se alejo a grandes zancadas, con la intención de llevarse a su novia de ahí, pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada… Un muchacho que vestía una ajustada remera muggle de polo negra, había conseguido subir a la plataforma con Hermione y bailaba con ella, demasiado cerca según su opinión. La chica no hacía nada por alejarlo, sino que sus intenciones parecían ser las de acortar la distancia entre ellos…. Tampoco la música ayudaba demasiado, porque lo único que decía la cantante en gran parte de la canción era _Gimme more_. Claro que comprendía el estado actual de su novia, y le perdonaba la escena por no estar en sus cabales, pero ese rubio de jeans blancos ajustados era hombre muerto.

Antes de que consiguiera reaccionar, otro chico subió a la plataforma para susurrar algo en el oído de Hermione mientras la tomaba del brazo, luego ella rio ante la conversación pero no dejo de bailar. En ese momento, unas luces blancas parpadearon iluminando gran parte de la pista, con tiempo suficiente para que Ron descubriera que el tercero en discordia era nada más ni nada menos que Viktor Krum.

La furia se apodero completamente de su cuerpo, provocando que se acercara hasta el grupo como un bólido, mientras empujaba hacia un lado a todos los que impedían su paso. Al parecer, el rubio lo reconoció así que abandono la tarima antes de que Ron lograra identificarlo, pero ahora eso ya no importaba…

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de MI novia!- grito el pelirrojo, atrayendo la atención de varias parejas que bailaban y provocando que ahora observaran la escena.

-¡Al fin llegas, Ron!- exclamo Hermione, escapando del agarre de Krum para bajar de la tarima. Para la sorpresa de todos lo que la conocían, y sabían que era muy reservada, beso efusivamente al chico- Como no aparecías, baile un rato con Corm… pero no te pongas celoso porque sabes que soy solamente tuya- agrego con una sonrisa seductora, mientras tomaba al muchacho de la camisa para acercarlo más a ella.

-T-te refieres a McLaggen, ¿cierto?...- pregunto, a lo que ella asintió suspirando mientras besaba el cuello de Ron- B-bueno, ahora no importa…- Hermione estaba desconcentrándolo con ese beso, así que con un rápido movimiento logro posicionarla tras su espalda- Tu y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación, "Vicky"- agrego enfrentando al búlgaro, quien ni lento ni perezoso se irguió ante la mención de su nombre y le devolvió una mirada encolerizada.

-¿Como me llamaste?- fue lo único que atino a responder Viktor levantando el puño derecho para posicionarlo frente a la cara de Ron.

-No me importa quién fue el idiota que te invito a venir, pero te quiero lejos de Hermione, ¿me oíste? Porque de lo contrario, créeme que varias de tus fanáticas sufrirán con el nuevo aspecto que tendrá tu cara…- puntualizo el chico dándole un leve empujón en el hombro derecho, logrando que su contrincante retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Lo único que _querría erra_ _llevarrme_ a _Herrmione_ antes de que ese tipo se _pasarra_ de listo con ella!…- argumento Viktor sin quitar sus ojos de los del pelirrojo- Cosa que te _corresponde_ a ti, Weasley, si tanto dices _serr_ su novio…- ironizo el famoso jugador de Quidditch a lo que su enemigo lo miro desafiante con las orejas enrojecidas- Y te _advierrto_ que si vuelves a _llamarrme_ Vicky no vivirás para _contarrlo_- agrego señalándolo con su dedo índice.

-Ah por favor, Krum, no me vengas con eso de que ahora eres el héroe porque ni tú te la crees… - retruco Ron provocando que el pelinegro se detuviera, ya que parecía dispuesto a marcharse pero las palabras del pelirrojo lo frenaron- Y te advierto que no tengo miedo de pelear contigo… Vicky- en ese momento, el búlgaro bajo la mirada y cerro su puño derecho con tanta rabia que los espectadores del espectáculo ya temían por la salud del menor de los Weasleys.

Viktor giro para enfrentar al muchacho, quien golpeaba su pecho y sonreía burlón, como incitándolo a que le demostrara su mejor golpe. Sin perder tiempo, el pelinegro atravesó con paso decidido lo pocos metros que lo distanciaban de su oponente, mientras que Ron se quito la chaqueta y arremango las magas de su camisa para poder hacer un mejor uso de sus puños… Ahora era su oportunidad de que el idiota de Krum le pagara por todas las veces que había intentando acercarse Hermione. No iba a desaprovecharla. Les demostraría a todos que ese patán jugador de Quidditch no era más que pura pinta, y que cualquiera podría derribarlo de unos cuantos golpes… Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados en el momento en que su mejor amigo se interpuso entre él y Krum.

-Ron cálmate…- dijo Harry, mientras intentaba retener al muchacho por los hombros pero el pelirrojo se libero del agarre empujándolo hacia un lado. Al ver que no conseguiría que el cambiara de opinión, inmediatamente se dirigió al búlgaro- Viktor lo siento muchísimo… Ron está muy nervioso con todo lo que ocurre y no sabe lo que dice, perdónalo- antes de que el susodicho llegara siquiera a responder, el menor de los Weasleys tomo la palabra.

-¡Tú no te metas en esto Harry, que este problema es entre el orangután extranjero y yo!- exclamo, antes de tomar al búlgaro por la camisa y levantar el puño derecho para propinarle el primer golpe.

-¡RON! ¡Ya deja de buscar más problemas y discúlpate con Viktor!- esta vez fue Ginny, quien apareció de entre la multitud provocando que todos voltearan a verla. Con esto, su hermano soltó bruscamente a Krum y se giro para enfrentarla- No puedo entender que tu pequeño cerebro aun le dé vueltas a este asunto… Ahora discúlpate- arqueo una ceja en respuesta… ósea, ¿de verdad su hermanita esperaba que él se doblegara ante ese imbécil para pedir perdón?- Ron… no me obligues a lanzarte un hechizo de Mocomurciélagos- retruco la muchacha, a lo que él trago pesado… Definitivamente no quería que su cara quedase estropeada, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de abandonar el enfrentamiento con su mayor enemigo ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

-L-lo… lo siento- dijo al fin, con una voz apenas audible mientras miraba al suelo y maldecía en su interior. Luego de unos segundos, el búlgaro suspiro asintiendo, demostrando que aceptaba las disculpas del pelirrojo, pero aun así no dejo de observarlo con gesto encolerizado y de superioridad.

-Cuídala _mejorr_ la próxima vez, Weasley- respondió con voz acida dándole la espalda, luego le dedico una última mirada al grupo sobre su hombro derecho

Terminado aquel episodio, Ron recogió su chaqueta para colocársela mientras la gente que había observado el conflicto comenzó a dispersarse o simplemente continuo bailando como si nada hubiese pasado, solo Ginny, Harry y el pelirrojo optaron por permanecer juntos pero en silencio. Viktor se perdió tras la multitud a los poco segundos, dejando al menor de los hombres Weasleys tragando todo su orgullo, mientras apretaba ambos puños con una fuerza excesiva y golpeaba el suelo con su pie, como intentando descargar la furia que traía. Trago con pesadez, en un intento de calmarse, y fue entonces cuando noto algo anormal… toda su cavidad bucal tenía extraño sabor a alcohol. Cegado aun por la rabia, pudo recordar que aun no había probado nada de la barra ni de la mesa de aperitivos, entonces ¿de dónde había salido aquella sensación de fuego? No tuvo que pensar mucho, porque al notar sus labios un poco hinchados lo recordó… Hermione. Pero antes de siquiera poder ahondar el asunto, alguien interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso te volviste mas idiota de lo que ya eres o una bludger te golpeo en la cabeza? ¡Como se te ocurrió desafiar a Viktor Krum!... No eres tan fuerte como él, y seguramente habrías…- salto Ginny enfrentándolo con la mirada, a lo que Ron solo bufo sin presarle atención… Cuando se lo proponía, su hermanita podía llegar a parecerse demasiado a su madre, o incluso el doble de histérica. Claro que Harry no tardo en salir en su defesa, deteniendo a la pelirroja por los hombros para intentar calmarla.

-No me des uno de tus sermones porque créeme que no estoy de humor para oírlos, y déjame decirte algo… Si tú estuvieras en el lugar de Hermione, ósea con un montón de buitres alrededor, te aseguro que Harry haría lo mismo que yo- sentencio el muchacho, a lo que dejo a su hermana sin ningún argumento válido para contradecirlo- Ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí Hermione…- agrego, al momento que giraba su torso en busca de la susodicha- ¿Hermione?- para su sorpresa, la castaña ya no estaba ahí, y esto definitivamente colmo su paciencia- ¡POR UN DEMONIO! ¡¿A dónde diablos se metió ahora?-

-Seguro que ya aparecerá, Ron…- esta vez fue Harry el que hablo, mientras abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, a lo que ella levanto su mano para recorrer una y otra vez el alborotado cabello del azabache.

-¡¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilo?- ironizo el muchacho gesticulando la oración con sus manos- Con los idiotas de McLaggen y Vicky rondando por ahí, yo no estaré tranquilo… Pero claro, como ustedes están tan cómodos no les importa un rábano lo que…- de la nada, su cabeza dio un giro brusco de noventa grados. Giro la vista nuevamente hacia el frente, descubriendo que era Ginny quien propicio aquella bofetada… Inconscientemente se llevo una mano al rostro para suavizar el golpe recibido, descubriendo que la zona se hallaba caliente y seguramente roja.

-¿Podrías dejar de actuar como un imbécil por un segundo?... Claro que nos importa Hermione, y sabemos que no es nada bueno que ande "feliz", por así decirlo, y sola - al decir aquella palabra, la pelirroja gesticulo con sus manos unas comillas- pero ya deberías olvidar todo lo que sucedió con Viktor…- el chico arqueo una ceja, a lo que Ginny casi vuelve a golpearlo- ¡Por Merlín, Ron! Eso sucedió hace cuatro años, y te recuerdo que nunca ocurrió nada entre ellos… En todo caso la culpa la tienes tu por ser tan idiota con las mujeres…- el susodicho estuvo a punto de retrucar algo, pero ella no lo dejo- ¡No quiero oír tus excusas!- exclamo, deteniéndolo con las manos-¿Sabes qué? Mejor hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo…- sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos, tomo la mano de Harry y ambos se perdieron en la pista de baile.

_-Vaya familia que tengo… ¿De qué sirve que seamos tantos? Si cuando los necesitas, ninguno quiere ayudarte…-_ pensó molesto, al momento que buscaba con la mirada algún indicio o señal de su castaña novia.

A pesar de la rabia que aun sentía por su frustrada pelea con Krum, en su interior se desataba una batalla interna por la nueva actitud de Hermione… Era tan raro verla actuar de esa manera tan desenfrenada, pero a pesar de todo admitía que le gustaba. Le costaba creer que todo esto estuviese sucediendo, porque era muy similar a uno de los tantos sueños que solía tener, aunque el sabor a Whisky en sus labios le demostraba que todo era real.

De repente, entre el potente sonido de la música, pudo distinguir unos estridentes aplausos que provenían de la barra, acompañados de un grupo de chicos que gritaban repetidamente "bebe, bebe, bebe" al compas. Extrañado ante esto, decidió acercarse para ver de cerca que era lo que ocurría, pudiendo distinguir a Dean que se hallaba parado en una silla mientras todos formaban un gran círculo a su alrededor. Logro abrirse paso entre la multitud, la cual no paraba de vitorear, hasta posarse en frente de la escena que era el centro de las miradas: un concurso de bebidas.

Todas eran chicas, entre las que se hallaban Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Cho Chang y… Hermione. Frente a cada una había alrededor de diez vasos pequeños, los cuales contenían un líquido amarillento, seguramente una bebida muggle. El pelirrojo hizo el intento de llegar hasta la barra para llevarse a su novia, pero la muchedumbre no le daba paso; intento gritar para atraer la atención de la castaña, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en beber como para oírlo, además la música y el alboroto no permitían que su voz fuese oída.

La primera en retirarse de la competencia fue Cho, porque al parecer el liquido era demasiado fuerte para su estomago, llegando a terminar con un total de cinco vasos. La siguiente en la lista fue Katie Bell, quien casi dio de bruces en el suelo de no haber sido por los buenos reflejos de Wood que logro sostenerla a tiempo. Pasado todo esto, la atención del público paso a centrarse en Hermione y Angelina... Ninguna parecía dispuesta a dejarse derrotar, y la cosa estuvo bastante reñida por un rato, hasta que la morena se dio un respiro en la octava copa. Ese momento fue aprovechado por la castaña, logrando terminar los tragos que le quedaban en unos segundos.

Toda la multitud elevo un estruendo, mezclado con algunos silbidos, mientras aplaudían, a lo que la ganadora atino a levantar los brazos eufórica sin dejar de sonreír y gritar de alegría.

-Pues esto sí es sorprendente, damas y caballeros… ¡La ganadora del primer concurso de chupitos de esta noche es Hermione Granger!- gritó Dean bajando de la silla y elevando la mano izquierda de la joven, con lo que la audiencia vitoreo la escena a más no poder.

Ron aprovecho la distracción de todos, con lo que pudo llegar hasta la barra y posarse tras la joven, aguardando el momento preciso para sacarla de ahí antes de que algo más sucediera, pero no conto con que alguien del público lo empujaría… logrando que su hombro rozara la espalda descubierta de Hermione. La joven so volteo al instante, y al notar que todo había sido provocado por Ron, le sonrió pícaramente antes de tomarlo por la chaqueta para obligarlo a retroceder, hasta que ambos chocaron contra el muro. Sin perder tiempo, la castaña comenzó a besarlo de una manera algo torpe, dejando al pelirrojo completamente estático.

La muchedumbre no perdió el tiempo, porque todos los presentes retomaron el trabajo de vitorear a la pareja. Algunos chicos que conocían a Ron, incluso comenzaron a decir cosas un tanto incomodas para, lo que conllevo a que sus orejas se tornaran rojas.

-Bueno, bueno… ya fue suficiente incomodidad para los pobres chicos- comento Dean mientras reía, logrando captar la atención de la mayoría de los jóvenes- Les recuerdo que más tarde tendremos otra competencia, pero esta vez será de hombres contra mujeres y además abriremos una mesa de apuestas…- agrego el moreno, antes que la multitud se disipara, para luego dirigirse a la tarima del disc-jockey.

Ron, que aun seguía unido a la boca de la castaña y aprisionado contra el muro, permaneció estático por un rato… simplemente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo lo tenía abrumado. Su mente estaba debatiendo una reñida batalla, en la que se disputaban los intereses de su cabeza con los de su cuerpo… Sabía que no podía seguirle el juego a Hermione, porque con ese estado de ebriedad no era consciente de sus actos, pero esto a sus hormonas le importaba muy poco… El aroma de la castaña, aquel exquisito sabor a whisky y lo bien que se veía con ese vestido lo llevaron a un trance que permitió que su cuerpo saliera victorioso, por lo que lentamente sus labios fueron cediendo ante la presión ejercida por la muchacha. En ese preciso momento, sintió que ella hacia malabares para poder abrir su camisa, con lo que consiguió regresar a la realidad y quisiera separarse de ella antes de que no pudiera detenerse.

-Hermione, no podemos… no contigo en este estado…- comento Ron, pero aun así la susodicha se acerco nuevamente para rodearlo con sus brazos y acercar su boca hasta el oído del chico.

-Pensé que lo de esta tarde te había gustado, Ron…- respondió con voz lenta y pausada, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo- porque te confieso que yo me quede con ganas de mas…- comenzó a besar el cuello blanquecino del muchacho, a lo que el primeramente quiso alejarla pero su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a obedecerlo. Paulatinamente, la boca de Hermione fue abriéndose paso por la barbilla del chico, siendo su objetivo principal los labios del pelirrojo, aunque no consiguió efectuar su movimiento exitosamente ya que el giro su cabeza y puso su mejilla.

-Cl-claro que me gusto…- logro articular, sintiendo como su novia volvía a besar su cuello- p-pero ahora no… pero ahora no estás pensando con claridad- pudo sentir que ella reía, sin dejar de recorrer su garganta de manera tortuosa, dándole a entender al menor de los hombres Weasleys que esa no era un excusa factible- a-además aquí hay mucha gente y, por si no lo notaste, todos están observándonos- Hermione dejo de besarlo para encontrar su mirada con la de él, luego blanqueo los ojos molesta e intento unir sus labios por tercera vez… Pero fue entonces cuando unas voces captaron toda la atención de Ron, con lo que giro su cabeza y frustro las intenciones de la castaña, quien bufo molesta y también se volteo.

-Vaya Weasley, recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo buena que esta Granger… al parecer, tenía todos sus atributos bien escondidos, ¿no?- comento un muchacho, que claramente ya estaba demasiado ebrio como para mantenerse en pie. Ron recordó haberlo visto durante las clases de pociones, la cual compartían con alumnos de Hufflepuff, y siempre le había molestado la manera en la que él solía acercarse a Hermione para consultarle cosas sobre las recetas… Mark, si no se equivocaba ese era el nombre del chico- ¿Por qué no la compartes con el resto?... Te aseguro que se divertirá mucho con nosotros-

El grupo que lo acompañaba, comenzó a silbar y a observar el cuerpo de la castaña sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, pero ella parecía no prestarle atención porque parecía enfrascada en abrazar a Ron por el cuello mientras jugaba con sus cabellos… De más está decir que las orejas del pelirrojo ardieron, y una sensación de rabia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, la cual exigía romper a golpes las mandíbulas de esos babosos… Todo su cuerpo se tenso, en especial sus nudillos, a la espera de que su cerebro diera la orden de abalanzarse sobre aquel idiota, pero recordó que lo primordial ahora era resguardar a Hermione, así que con un rápido movimiento logro quitarse la chaqueta negra para colocársela y llevarla lejos de aquel grupo de cretinos.

-¡Malditos babosos!- grito con furia cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos, mientras golpeaba con ambas manos la pared- Si por mi fuera, volvería ahora mismo a partirle la cara a ese cretino…- agrego, respirando agitado y con la visión un tanto borrosa- Ahora entiendo porque el interés en que tu le enseñaras pociones… ¡Pero me las va a pagar, juro que ese patán me las va a pagar!- volvió la vista hacia el grupo de Hufflepuff, que ahora parecía interesado en otra chica ya que no dejaban de mirarla y decirles cosas.

-¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves cuando estas así… tan enojado y celoso?- pregunto la castaña, tomando su rostro con ambas manos para obligarlo a que la mirase a los ojos, luego comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del muchacho lentamente con el dorso de su mano.

Ante aquel contacto, Ron cerró los ojos antes de abrazarla por la cintura, acortando la distancia que existía entre ambos. Su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar ante el mal humor, pero gracias a aquel roce tan relajante producido por las caricias de Hermione, no tardo en serenarse… Su mente ya no estaba pensando en golpear a esos tipos, sino que se concentraba en la rara sensación que le provocaba aquel contacto.

-Tú también te ves muy sexy cuando te molestas por lo de mi club de fans…- le respondió algo embobado, manteniendo aun los ojos cerrados y sonriendo pícaramente. Ella resoplo rodando los ojos, en un intento de parecer molesta, pero no pudo contener la risa y en ese momento dejo de acariciar la mejilla del muchacho- Bueno… hora de que vuelvas a tu cuarto, antes de que ocurra otra locura- Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido, como si acabara de salir de un trance, y luego tendió su mano a Hermione para que ella se la tomara… Sin embargo, ella quedo paralizada y frunció levemente el ceño.

- No dejare la fiesta cuando apenas si está comenzando, Ronald- contraataco la castaña, que observaba la mano del joven como si fuera algo detestable- Me siento mejor que nunca como para ir a encerrarme al dormitorio…-

-Hermione, esta no eres tu…- el tono de su voz lentamente fue muriendo, como si aquello que decía le causara cierto desgano… Porque, aunque lo negara, una pequeña parte de cerebro amaba esta actitud tan pasional que ahora mostraba su novia… Pero no, no podía estar pensando en eso ahora. Debía ser responsable y terminar con esto de una vez por todas- Puedo asegurarte que mañana tendrás una resaca muy severa, a tal punto que cada pequeño sonido que escuches será como un poderoso estruendo, y aun tienes que estudiar para Transformaciones- agrego exasperado, a lo que la castaña atino a cruzarse de brazos y ladear un poco su cadera… acabando con cualquier pensamiento lógico que el chico tuviera en su cabeza. Esto era demasiado. Aquella postura lo superaba… El poco juicio que le quedaba le recordó que debía ser fuerte, que no podía dejarse derrotar, así que agito su cabeza varias veces antes de proseguir- Ya no la hagas mas difícil y vámonos…- esbozo su mejor sonrisa, pero no esperaba nada bueno porque sabía que, cuando Hermione se lo proponía, podía ser más cabeza dura que Ginny.

-¡Te dije que no!- respondió molesta provocando que el perdiera la paciencia- Quiero divertirme, bailar hasta que no pueda mantenerme en pie, beber hasta que no recuerde si quiera en donde estoy parada… aunque mañana no pueda recordar nada- el pelirrojo estaba a punto de comenzar con una discusión, y si ella no se atrevía a marcharse por las "buenas", él no dudaría en emplear la fuerza o la magia como segundo recurso. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad hablar siquiera, porque ella alzo temerosa su mano derecha hasta posarla en su mejilla, y al ver que nada malo sucedía, lentamente comenzó a acarícialo… Al principio, Ron se propuso no doblegarse ante las claras intenciones de la castaña, sabía que todo se trataba de una sucia jugarreta para convencerlo de permanecer en la fiesta, pero aquel roce termino venciendo a su autocontrol… En unos pocos segundos, todos sus pensamientos lógicos pasaron a ser historia, así que cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras suspiraba con aire derrotado-¡Por eso te amo, Ron!- agrego feliz la joven, antes de abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo.

Claro que aquella frase tuvo un significado especial para el muchacho… Era la segunda vez que Hermione lo llamaba de esa manera y, aunque no fuera consciente de ello debido al alcohol, no pudo evitar sentir una completa sensación de felicidad…. No comprendía como dos simples palabras podían cambiar su estado de ánimo, podían llenar de luz cada rincón de su ser, podían dejarle la misma sensación que producía el golpe de una bludger… era algo mágico, inexplicable, y a la vez hermoso. Un gran impulso de besarla arremetió contra su pecho, pero esta vez no hizo nada por detenerlo y en unos cuantos segundos consiguió que sus bocas se fundieran en el más tierno de los besos, tal como había ocurrido hacia unas horas en la sala común.

Ron la tomo firmemente por la cintura, a lo que ella correspondió posando ambos brazos en el cuello y jugando un poco con el cabello indomable del pelirrojo… Aquella cercanía provoco un leve mareo en el muchacho, por el simple hecho de que el perfume de Hermione lograba acabar de lleno con su autocontrol y esto, sumado al sabor a fuego que tenía en la boca, hacían una combinación peligrosa para el menor de los Weasleys. Tal y como había sucedido minutos atrás, la castaña quiso profundizar el beso, pero esta vez el muchacho no hizo nada para detenerla, ya que su cuerpo no tenia esas intenciones. Dejo de oír la música y el leve murmullo que se producía a su alrededor, como si ambos se hallasen en una burbuja que los aislaba de todo.

Conforme a los segundos iban pasando, Ron, que ya no pensaba con la cabeza, logro aprisionar a su novia contra el muro… lamentando luego haberlo hecho. Hermione no paso por alto aquella iniciativa y, no bastándole la forma en la que se besaban, lo tomo con firmeza del rostro para besarlo vorazmente, como si quisiera morder los labios del pelirrojo en el intento. Al principio esta idea fascino al muchacho, por lo que disfruto el momento antes de ser él quien arremetiera contra la boca de Hermione... Lentamente comenzó a descender por su cuello dejando marcas rojas a su paso debido a la fuerza con que la besaba, a lo que ella atino a mover hacia un costado su cabeza y suspirar con una sonrisa en sus labios. El lado racional del pelirrojo no tardo en advertirle que, al paso que iban, aquello no podía conducir a nada bueno y, que si no hacia algo para detener todo, luego no podría contenerse pero… ¡Merlín! No quería detenerse. No _querían _detenerse. Si. Ambos querían que sucediera…En ese momento, George apareció como caído del cielo.

-Menos mal que te dije que cuidaras a Ginny, pequeño Ronnie… Si hasta pareciera que quisieras darle clases a Harry de cómo pasarse de listo con nuestra hermanita- comento divertido bebiendo un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, a lo que la pareja no tuvo más opción que separarse y enfrentar al muchacho. El recién llegado arqueo una ceja mientras los estudiaba con la mirada, a lo que las orejas del menor atinaron a enrojecerse.

-Pues alguien debe mostrarles como se hace, ¿no lo crees Georgie?- retruco la castaña con una sonrisa seductora, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y repasaba sus labios con la lengua. El susodicho pestañeo varias veces frunciendo el ceño, como si no diera crédito a lo que veía, porque claramente esa no era la reacción que esperaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que ella grito eufórica- ¡Si!... adoro esa canción, vamos a bailar Ron- jalo al muchacho del brazo con rumbo a la parte central de la pista, sin dejar de moverse ante el ritmo de la canción.

El pelirrojo vio por última vez a su hermano mayor, quien le grito algo inaudible debido a la música antes de perderse entre la gente, para luego voltear la vista hacia la desaforada de su novia que lo miraba de forma seductora… era increíble lo que el alcohol podía producir en las personas, porque en esos momentos Hermione parecía una persona completamente distinta; _una chica fiestera._

_The clock hit twelve, she entered the room,_

_but if looks could kill then we all would be doomed._

_After just one kiss you're not able to move,_

_from her venomous lips and her poison perfume._

Cuando hallaron un lugar entre la multitud, la castaña deposito un casto beso en los labios del muchacho antes de soltar su mano y continuar bailando, dejando a Ron duro como una roca… era demasiado. Sencillamente no podía evitar que el sabor a Whisky en los labios de Hermione lo volviera loco, como si fuera algo prohibido pero a la vez exquisito, al igual que ese perfume dulzón… Desde hacía rato tenía la sensación de que le resultaba familiar, pero con todo lo que venía ocurriendo no pudo tomarse el tiempo de pensar. Para su sorpresa, la respuesta no tardo demasiado en llegar a su mente: Slughorn. El aroma de la boca su novia era igual al de hidromiel, aquella bebida que casi logra matarlo… En parte, parecía una ironía del destino, ya que Hermione pretendía lo mismo.

_She started swaying so sexy and looking at me_

_and it got me… caught in a mind control._

_This place is prison, I'm chained up_

_I give up and, I'm out of mercy… she wouldn't let me go._

Abandono el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por ambas manos, y no se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Hermione, para incitarlo a moverse un poco. Durante todo ese tiempo, Ron estuvo observando a un punto fijo, por lo que al voltear la vista hacia a su novia quedo paralizado… Ella se había quitado todos los broches de su cabeza, con lo que sus cabellos caían por toda su espalda formando algunas ondas en las puntas. Para su gusto, esto le sentaba fabuloso, e incluso mejor que el peinado que traía anteriormente.

Por un momento se dedico a estudiar cuidadosamente los movimientos que ella realizaba… Parecía que todo fuera irreal, que Hermione no estaba bailando así, de esa manera tan provocativa, pero era cierto. Llego a la conclusión de que si su novia continuaba bailando de esa manera lo volvería loco, y además la cercanía que mantenían sus cuerpos no ayudaba demasiado… Tenía que detener todo esto, antes de que sus hormonas acabaran con su autocontrol.

La cosa empeoro para Ron cuando los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron repentinamente, ya que durante todo ese tiempo habían permanecido cerrados, para buscar los suyos. Al intercambiar miradas, el pelirrojo pudo notar que, el marrón de los ojos de Hermione, era más intenso y oscuro… Eso no podía conducir a nada bueno, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía quitar la vista de ellos, como si estuviese atrapado en un trance o algo por el estilo.

Lentamente, pero sin dejar de bailar, ella acorto la distancia que existía entre sus bocas hasta llegar a un punto donde ambos sentían la respiración del otro chocar contra su rostro. Luego, una sonrisa seductora surco el rostro de la castaña, quien no dejaba de observar fijamente al pelirrojo… Debía detenerla. Si sus labios llegaban a encontrarse ya no podría detenerse. Pero… ¡demonios! Parecía que Hermione estaba usando el maleficio Imperius porque sencillamente no podía pensar en nada que no fuese besarla. Tendría que haberla sacado de la fiesta cuando la oportunidad se había presentado, y no ceder ante ella. Ahora no tenía escapatoria. Ella no cedería tan fácilmente, y tampoco lo dejaría ir.

_She said she likes to dance all by herself, 'cause she's a party girl._

_And she don't care for nobody else… she's in her own world._

_I love this little party girl; I love this little party girl._

_She's such a little party girl._

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Ron intento apoderarse de los labios de Hermione… pero ella lo alejo con un leve empujón mientras reía divertida, a lo que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño confundido.

-No te la dejare tan fácil, Ronald… Me encanta ver como pierdes el control- comento con una mirada seductora, dejando atónito al susodicho… Así que a su novia ya no le bastaba con enloquecerlo, sin que ahora también se daba con el gusto de jugar con él como si fuese un títere. Bueno… técnicamente llevaba siendo su títere desde hacía rato, pero esa no era excusa para darle la razón a Hermione. Después de todo, si había algo que caracterizaba al pelirrojo, era su orgullo.

-Pues estoy lo bastante cuerdo todavía como para buscar a Lavender y pedirle que baile conmigo…- _¡__touché! _Aquella frase provoco la reacción que el muchacho estaba esperando, porque al instante Hermione dejo de bailar para mirarlo fijamente y con una ceja alzada.

-¿A, si?- respondió a los pocos segundos, ya un poco más relajada- Entonces yo buscare a Cormac… estoy segura de que querrá seguir bailando conmigo- con aquella frase, la respiración del pelirrojo se torno irregular y acelerada- Es mas… quizá también busque a Viktor para que baile con nosotros, seguro que así la pasaremos muy bien- agrego con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba mas al muchacho y no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo buscare a las chicas de mi club de fans…- dijo tratando de sonar convincente, aunque a leguas se notaba su rabia. Sin embargo, no vio señales a la castaña, o quizá ella disimulaba muy bien- Seguro que alguna querrá ver la cicatriz que tengo en la parte baja de la espalda- agrego imitando la sonrisa que ella antes había usado y avanzando un paso. Esta vez, Hermione se tenso y su mirada se volvió colérica, con lo que el pelirrojo sintió que lo invadía una gran sensación de regocijo… estaba seguro que ganaría la batalla.

-Ve con tus groupies, Ronald... Mientras tanto, le diré a Seamus el nombre de algunas canciones que quiero bailar con Corm y Vik, como _Gimme Gimme Gimme_ o _Don't you want me baby_- con esta todo el autocontrol que Ron había tenido hasta hacia unos segundos acababa de desaparecer… ¿Qué clase de canciones eran esas? Seguro que pertenecían a un cantante muggle, pero los títulos no le gustaban para nada. Definitivamente no quería escuchar las letras completas, y mucho menos ver de nuevo al idiota de McLaggen aprovechándose de su novia, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer… tenía que resistir un poco más- Tal vez mas tarde le proponga a Corm que vayamos a la torre de astronomía… es un buen lugar para tener privacidad, ¿no lo crees?-

Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, o más bien la paciencia de Ron… Si había un lugar que fuera sagrado para ambos, ese era la torre de astronomía. Cada vez que necesitaban huir de las responsabilidades como prefectos, sabían que contaban con ese sitio, que se caracterizaba por ser tranquilo y desolado… Los puños del pelirrojo se cerraron con tanta furia que faltaba poco para que sus manos sangraran… No. McLaggen no pisaría esa torre, y menos junto con Hermione. Al diablo la pelea y todo lo demás. Ya no importaba.

Fue en ese momento que la castaña, al verse victoriosa, intento alejarse del muchacho con una mirada desafiante. Claro que no llego a dar ni dos pasos, porque Ron la detuvo sujetándola firmemente del antebrazo.

-Primero muerto antes que dejar que vuelvas con esos imbéciles…- dijo encolerizado bajando la vista hacia el suelo, con lo que algunos mechones de su cabello se posaron sobre su frente.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para detenerme, Ronald?- pregunto curiosa y sonriendo, gesto que obviamente no fue apreciado por el muchacho ya que aun permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Espero unos segundos a que el pelirrojo se decidiera, y al ver que nada sucedía intento librarse del agarre de su novio. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, el pelirrojo acorto la distancia existente entre ambos antes de besarla vorazmente, sin darle lugar a replicas o quejas… Ella le respondió con la misma intensidad, como si eso fuera lo que había estado esperando.

Tal y como había sucedido minutos atrás, todo dejo de importar para Ron… ¿Que mas daba si todos los observaban? Así le demostraría a la bola de babosos que siempre perseguía a Hermione, que ella era suya, suya y de nadie más. Ante aquel pensamiento, una sensación de felicidad lo embargo por completo… Era increíble que, de todos los chicos que había en Hogwarts, ella se hubiese fijado en él… él, que, tal y como ella había dicho alguna vez, tenía tanta sensibilidad como una piedra; él que a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado torpe e inmaduro; él que tantas veces la había tratado mal en el pasado… Simplemente no podía entenderlo, pero le alegraba que las cosas fueran de ese modo.

_I, I gotta leave this room, 'cause it's starting to spin._

_But there's no escape from this mess that I'm in_

_She can't resist the temptation to sin_

_so pull your collar up before she sinks her teeth in,__  
><em>_yeah.._

-Si cada vez que se me ocurra hacer algo que te moleste me detendrás así, creo que te hare rabiar más seguido…- comento la castaña sonriendo mientras ambos juntaban sus frentes, dándose un respiro ya que estaban muy agitados.

Ese comentario no hizo mucha gracia al pelirrojo, porque si bien era cierto que ese beso había sido muy intenso, lo de imaginarse a McLaggen junto a Hermione en la torre de astronomía le revolvía el estomago… Pero no quería seguir discutiendo, así que opto por besarla nuevamente, a lo que ella no puso ninguna objeción, sino todo lo contrario… De un salto logro subir a horcajadas sobre las caderas del muchacho, aferrándose a él con ambas piernas. Debido a esto, Ron se vio forzado a sostenerla tomándola por la parte baja de la espalda, claro si atreverse a bajar demasiado porque eso sí que sería demasiado para su autocontrol.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando fue consciente de la intensidad con la que besaba a Hermione… Tal vez era por causa de los celos. Si, seguro era por eso, y daba gracias que así fuera… En un solo día había descubierto una infinidad de nuevas sensaciones junto a su novia, a tal punto que sus sueños no serian los mismos de ahora en adelante, idea que en parte no le agradaba mucho porque eso era como faltar el respeto Hermione pero… ¡Merlín! No podía evitarlo. Y esto de tenerla encima incentivaría su imaginación en muchos aspectos.

Por más que le gustaba tener a su novia así, su cuerpo, y en especial sus brazos, no pensaban de la misma manera, ya que su equilibrio amenazo con fallarle, cosa que lo obligo a depositar a la castaña en el suelo. A ella pareció no importarle, porque continuo besando al pelirrojo como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo hacía de una manera tan violenta, pasional y hambrienta que provocaba en Ron muchas reacciones… Podía sentir que sus orejas ardían, que todo su cuerpo era envuelto por una sensación de fuego, que su corazón latía desaforado, que su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente debido a su agitada respiración y… Sintió que nuevamente volvía a la realidad cuando noto que "esa" reacción en su pantalón, e inmediatamente toda la sangre se le subió al rostro, mientras intentaba buscar con la mirada los ojos de Hermione.

Gracias al cielo, ella no logro darse cuenta, o bien si lo hizo no mostro señales de que le importara, porque bajo sus labios hasta el cuello del muchacho y comenzó lentamente a recorrer esa zona… Ron recordaba con exactitud aquella noche en la torre de astronomía, donde algo similar había ocurrido…

Flashback

_Hacía tres meses atrás, más exactamente a finales de marzo, a Hermione se le había ocurrido la gran idea de que ambos se fueran a un picnic nocturno, ya que últimamente nunca podían disfrutar de un momento a solas. Entre las clases, los exámenes y los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Ron, tenían tanto trabajo que apenas si estaban juntos durante las comidas o en sala común antes de irse a dormir; además el hecho de ser delegados, y en el caso de Hermione prefecta en jefe y premio anual, tampoco les ayudaba demasiado, porque las reuniones diarias y la cantidad de pergaminos que debía llenar les quitaban demasiado tiempo. Para empeorar las cosas, desde que McGonagall los había visto "muy acaramelados" una noche, aunque para el muchacho eso era exagerar porque solo habían estado abrazados, ahora tenían los turnos de ronda nocturna separados._

_En fin… Esa noche, ninguno de los dos bajo a cenar, el pelirrojo argumentando que no se sentía muy bien y Hermione con la excusa de que tenía pendiente un pergamino de Encantamientos, para encontrarse en la sala común cuando todos los demás alumnos ya se hubieran marchado al gran comedor. Lo demás fue demasiado sencillo, porque al estar todos en el gran comedor, no hubo nadie que fuese testigo de su plan de fuga, pero de igual manera tuvieron que ser precavidos por si Filch, la señora Norrys o Peeves andaban rondando por ahí._

_Basta decir que fue una noche muy divertida y especial para ambos, porque entre los juegos de Ron sobre "quien termina primero con su tarta de melaza" y lanzar grageas Bertie Bott a la boca del otro pudieron reír bastante por un buen rato, aunque claro no faltaron las rabietas de Hermione, quien argumentaba que el pelirrojo hacia juegos en los que solo él era bueno. _

_Cuando limpiaron todo el desastre que habían producido, decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse en la torre durante otro rato mas antes de volver a la sala común, que seguramente se hallaría repleta por los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Admiraron en silencio el paisaje tan fabuloso que se presentaba por el balcón, pero, pasado un rato, al muchacho no le basto con sostener la mano de Hermione, por lo que rodeo la fina cintura de ella con sus brazos, para luego depositar su cabeza sobre la mata de pelo castaño y perderse en su dulce aroma. Ella no perdió el tiempo, y lentamente comenzó a acariciar al cabello del muchacho para detenerse en la zona posterior de su oreja… Eso fue demasiado para Ron, por lo que hizo que ella girara en dirección a él y quedaran frente a frente antes de comenzar a besarla._

_Lo que había comenzado como un tierno y dulce beso, pronto paso a convertirse en algo un poco más profundo y apasionado… siendo la primera vez que ocurría desde el inicio de su relación, lo provoco en el pelirrojo algo totalmente "normal" para un chico de su edad. Ante esto, Hermione cortó el contacto de sus labios._

_-Ron yo… recordé que debo reunirme con la directora en su oficina para ver unos asuntos de las visitas a Hogsmeade y…- balbuceo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos y con las mejillas ardiendo- Te veré mañana en el desayuno, ¿si?- se despidió con un fugaz beso en los labios del chico antes de perderse por la escalera, dejando al menor de los hombres Weasley confundido y a la vez preocupado._

Fin Flashback

Desde esa noche, y durante algún tiempo, Hermione rehuyó al contacto prolongado de sus labios, como si quisiera evitar que aquello volviera a suceder, y aunque ella intentaba disimular, esto no paso desapercibido para él, porque también, desde esa noche, ella se volvió más despistada de lo normal, como si todo el tiempo estuviera absorta en sus pensamientos... Pero claro que Ron jamás se atrevió a discutir el tema, y la castaña tampoco parecía querer hacerlo, por lo que el muchacho decidió olvidarlo, con la promesa de intentar evitar que algo similar volvieses a ocurrir.

Claro que le costó bastante al principio, pero gracias a la ayuda de una amiguita peluda y con muchas patas, Ron descubrió una manera instantánea de poder "enfriarse", por así decirlo… Si bien es cierto que el hecho de traer a su memoria el recuerdo más traumático de su niñez no era algo muy agradable, admitía que servía bastante en algunas ocasiones…

Regreso a la realidad al sentir una fuerte presión sobre su cuello, que claramente no eran los labios de Hermione… no, más bien parecía algo más duro y puntiagudo… sus dientes. En ese instante, el pelirrojo le dio un leve empujo para alejarla antes de llevar su mano derecha hasta el lugar donde iniciaba su clavícula izquierda. Al presionar con los dedos, podía sentir como la piel se había hundido dejando cuatro marcas, todas producidas por los colmillos de su novia. Por suerte, ella no llego a perforar la piel, pero aun así Ron podía sentir que en aquella zona la temperatura subía y seguramente dentro de unos segundos, el color blanquecino que lo caracterizaba se convertiría en rojizo.

Tenía que marcharse de ahí, lo sabía, porque luego de aquella "casi" mordedura, ya no sabía que esperar de Hermione, y lo peor del caso era que su técnica para controlarse ya no surtía tanto efecto... El recuerdo de Aragog era lo único que podría serle útil, pero a estas alturas tenía muchas posibilidades de que no funcionara.

-¿Que sucede Ron?... Siento que estas muy tenso…- un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral ver que su novia aprovechado la confusión para ubicarse detrás suyo y hablarle con voz sensual muy cerca de su oído- Creo que ya se lo que necesitas…- agrego, antes de arremeter de nuevo contra el cuello del muchacho, dejándolo completamente aturdido… Si antes en su cabeza había estado la idea de marcharse, está ahora ya no existía… Después de todo, ¿qué tanto podían empeorar las cosas?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Hola, mis queridísimos lectores! Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo luego de mi larga ausencia. Sé que les parecerán puras excusas los motivos por los cuales demore en actualizar, pero verdad estuve muy ocupada con materias de la escuela que no quiero nombrar porque el solo hecho de hacerlo me produce jaqueca… En fin, otro de los motivos es que no había terminado el capitulo siguiente, y no quería publicar sin antes haberlo hecho.

Bueno, regresando al tema que si es importante… ¿Como me quedo el "encuentro"? Admito que corte el capitulo anterior en la mejor parte, pero bueno ahora supongo que quedaron satisfechos con lo que acaban de leer. Me esmere bastante en este capítulo y, aunque les cueste creerlo, demore casi dos meses en hacerlo... La cancion es "Party Girl" de Mc Fly, les recomiendo que la escuchen y lean la letra traducida para poder entender mejor el capitulo, en especial por lo de la "mordida" de Hermione xD. Las otras canciones que nombre son "Gimme More" de Britney S, "Gimme Gimme Gimme" de ABBA y "Don't You Want Me" de Glee.

Espero sus críticas y comentarios, porque la verdad me importa mucho lo que piensen.

Gracias a Summer y Claire que se tomaron un tiempito para dejarme un review… la verdad eso es lo que más me anima a seguir escribiendo. También les agradezco a todos los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos.

Bueno, me voy despidiendo, no sin antes recordarles que actualizare pronto, pero no voy a dejarles detalles de lo que se viene porque quiero que sea una sorpresa...

Atte Anitikis

P/D: si alguien ya tiene cuenta en Pottermore, que me agregue... busquenme como "SpiritMidnight160" ;D


	5. Las chicas buenas se vuelven malas

Capitulo 5: Las chicas buenas se vuelven malas

-Esto es demasiado para mi, amigo… definitivamente terminare en San Mungo haciéndole compañía al chiflado de Lockhart- comento Ron, mientras terminaba su vaso de cerveza y centraba su vista en la pista de baile, más precisamente en cierta castaña que no paraba de bailar.

De más está decir que las cosas **si** habían empeorado, y ahora lamentaba haber cedido ante la voluntad de Hermione, porque lo que estaba ocurriendo no podía terminar en nada bueno… Tendría que haberla detenido, hechizarla o algo para llevarla de nuevo a su habitación… Pero no pudo, y todo a causa de sus malditas hormonas, que en una sola noche ya le habían jugado demasiadas malas pasadas… y claro que aun continuaba, porque de solo ver los gráciles movimientos que Hermione realizaba al bailar, venían a su cuerpo unas ganas tremendas de volver a besarla.

-Vamos Ron… tampoco exageres porque la cosa no es para tanto- le respondió Harry, que también observaba hacia el mismo lugar que el pelirrojo ya que Ginny se encontraba con la castaña.

-¿Que no es para tanto?- susurro enfurecido, antes de aplastar el vaso de plástico con su mano y arrojarlo por ahí- ¡¿Que no es para tanto?- esta vez, las personas que se hallaban alrededor centraron su atención en el pelirrojo, que acababa de levantarse de la mesa arrojando a un lado su silla- Por si no lo notaste mi novia, que está completamente ebria, no para de insinuarme cosas cada vez que la tengo cerca, y al ritmo que va no podre aguantar por mucho tiempo-

-Créeme que te entiendo, amigo…- Harry también se puso de pie, pero solo para tomar al menor de los Weasleys por los hombros y aspirar lentamente para que él lo imitara, luego ambos soltaron el aire que traían en sus pulmones- ¿Estas mejor?- pregunto el azabache, a lo que el pelirrojo solo atino a dar un golpe seco con su cabeza antes de dirigirse a la barra para buscar otro vaso. Cuando regreso a la mesa, lo primero que hizo fue intentar llenar el recipiente con una bebida muggle que Dean le había recomendado, pero su amigo fue más rápido que él y logro quitarle la botella- No creo que terminar en las mismas condiciones que Hermione ayude demasiado, Ron –

-Por favor, Harry… ya estas actuando igual que mi madre- comento molesto mientras le quitaba la botella de las manos y vaciaba un poco del contenido en el vaso- Además no voy a embriagarme solo por beber un poco mas…- el azabache arqueo una ceja y frunció el ceño, pero aquello ni siquiera le importo a el pelirrojo- Ya quita esa cara… Tu eres mi amigo, deberías apoyarme y no sermonearme- agrego antes de beber todo el contenido de un solo sorbo, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Parecía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar, y que su estomago se quemaba al entrar en contacto con aquella bebida tan fuerte… ¿Qué diablos era aquello? El whisky de fuego parecía agua en comparación con aquel brebaje, que seguramente ya había desintegrado a su hígado. La pregunta que ahora surgía en su cabeza era, ¿como Hermione, que ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a beber dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla sin sentirse mareada, había bebido diez pequeños vasos con el mismo liquido y aun podía mantenerse en pie? Esto, sin duda, sería un misterio sin resolver…

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por una terrible arcada que obligo al pelirrojo a golpear repetidamente su pecho, para poder evitar así el impulso de expulsar al exterior todo el contenido de su estomago. Inmediatamente, Harry le tendió un vaso con agua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No pudo evitarlo, amigo… ¡Te juro que terminara matándome!- respondió exasperado, ya que sabía que aunque el azabache no hubiese dicho nada, aquella mirada hablaba por sí misma- No me mal interpretes por lo que voy a decirte, pero ella es la que me recuerda cuando debo detenerme…- a pesar de la poca iluminación, podía distinguirse que las mejillas del pelirrojo se hallaban del mismo color que su cabello- ¡No estoy listo para ser el responsable, y créeme que estos momento quisiera saber cómo diablos es que Hermione lo hace!-

-Déjame decirte que no eres el único con problemas de ese tipo…- comento Harry, antes de beber un buen sorbo de cerveza- Creo que Ginny ya excedió el límite de copas, y a mí tampoco está resultándome fácil poder controlarla- al terminar aquella frase, el azabache mordió su lengua y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Acaba de darle demasiados detalles a Ron y, conociéndolo, seguramente le armaría un escándalo, eso si antes no le daba un buen golpe… pero los segundos pasaron y nada le ocurrió, por lo lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para descubrir que el continuaba observando a las chicas, o más bien a Hermione- ¿No piensas decir nada?-

-Tengo demasiados problemas como para poder ocuparme de mi hermana…- aquello lo dijo con un leve tono de molestia sin siquiera mirar a su amigo, pero al instante volvió su rostro hacia el- Pero eso no significa que tengas libre acceso a seguirle la corriente, ¿oíste, Potter?- agrego con tono amenazante mientras lo señalaba con un dedo, a lo que el niño que vivió atino a asentir a sabiendas de lo que los Weasleys eran capaces de hacerle si él y Ginny se hallaban demasiado acaramelados.

El ambiente entre ellos se volvió tenso y silencio, aunque técnicamente podían oír la música que provenía desde la pista de baile. Sin nada más que agregar, ambos volvieron la vista hacia las chicas para controlar que nada malo les ocurriera, aunque esto se dificultaba cada vez más porque la manera como bailaban no les ayudaba demasiado… Ron ya miraba "sin ver" de tan absorto que se hallaba en sus pensamientos, pero regreso a la realidad de golpe al ver que alguien agitaba una mano sobre sus ojos… Dio tal sobresalto, que la botella de cerveza estuvo a punto de dar en el suelo, pero por suerte el recién llegado logro atraparla para colocarla sana y salva sobre la mesa.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Por qué esas caras largas? Creí que esto era una fiesta…- comento George Weasley divertido, pero al ver que los muchachos no le prestaban mucha atención, tomo a Ron por el cuello para comenzar a friccionar sus nudillos contra la parte superior de la cabeza del muchacho.

-No molestes ahora…- le espeto el pelirrojo menor de mala gana, mientras sus orejas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso y asesinaba con la mirada al mayor. Harry solo atino a intercambiar una mirada de complicidad con George e intentaba controlar su risa, pero sus ganas era tan fuertes que no pudo más y estallo en una sonora carcajada, logrando que su mejor amigo se molestara aun mas y que su hermano mayor también se uniera a él en lo de reír- ¿Donde está Angelina?- pregunto aquello sin mucho interés, ya que sus verdaderas intenciones eran las de evitar que aquel par continuara riéndose, y por suerte esto surtió efecto, o de lo contrario Ron habría perdido la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Con Katie y Alicia en el tocador… ya sabes, por esa regla que tienen las chicas de no ir solas al baño, así que me dijo que la esperara- explico el muchacho luego de ocupar la única silla vacía que quedaba en la mesa-¿Donde está Ginny?- pregunto de repente, pero esta vez con un tono de seriedad en su voz.

-Bailando con Hermione…- respondió Ron automáticamente mientras le señalaba el lugar donde su hermanita se hallaba. George la observo por un momento y, al ver que Ginny le dedicaba miradas muy significativas a Harry, volvió inmediatamente la vista hacia el chico en busca de una explicación, pero por suerte el pelirrojo menor se adelanto- Y no te preocupes que Harry no hizo nada malo hasta ahora…-

Por supuesto que aquello no dejo del todo tranquilo al joven, que no dejo de observar a azabache durante un largo rato, y claro que Ron noto como su mejor amigo se tensaba ante la mirada penetrante de su hermano… Por un lado le resultaba divertido todo eso, porque era increíble que Harry no hubiese sentido temor al haber enfrentado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, pero al tener que aguantar a los hermanos de su novia, todo su coraje se doblegaba y parecía un chico completamente diferente. Sabía que no estaba siendo un buen amigo al permitir que el pobre pasara por aquello, así que para aminorar la tensión del ambiente fue en busca de un vaso para George y al regresar le sirvió un poco de cerveza, gesto que fue agradecido por el susodicho con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, pequeño Ronnie, ahora que lo recuerdo venia a preguntarte algo… ¿Qué rayos fue lo que le paso a Granger?- pregunto extrañado a lo que Ron atino a observarlo con el ceño fruncido, dándole a entender que no entendía a que se refería- Pensaba que se escondería tras una roca luego de que los encontrara tan acaramelados, pero ni siquiera conseguí que se sonrojara…- podía notarse que aquello había molestado un poco a George, seguramente por el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a que sus bromas no surtieran efecto, pero antes de que su hermano pudiera responderle, Harry intervino en la conversación.

-Por si no lo notaste… Hermione está completamente ebria, George- aquello provoco que el susodicho abriera los ojos como platos, y estudiara con la vista los rostros de ambos chicos, como si buscara algún indicio de que todo era una broma.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto sonriendo, a lo que el pelirrojo atino a asentir bajando la cabeza-¡¿Y por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes, pequeño Ronnie? Ahora mismo voy a buscar a Lee para que me preste su _videomacara _muggle…- tanto Harry como Ron voltearon a verlo molestos, porque para ellos el asunto no tenía demasiada gracia, pero George ni siquiera les prestó atención y empezó a murmurar cosas en voz baja- ¡Este video pasara a la historia!- agrego, antes de levantarse de la mesa y marcharse con dirección a la tarima del disc-jockey.

-Espera…- antes de que el mayor se alejara demasiado, Ron logro detenerlo- Se que tu eres un inventor fabuloso y seguro debes de tener alguna poción que quite los efectos del alcohol…- dijo el menor a lo que George amplio su sonrisa- Por favor, hermano esto va en serio… las cosas ya están yéndose de mis manos-

-Siento no poder ayudarte, pero aun no invente nada parecido... aunque gracias por la idea- el menor acato aquello con pesadez, y estaba a punto de regresar con Harry cuando George lo detuvo para entregarle una botella pequeña de color verde- Toma esto, es para la resaca… estoy seguro que mañana le será muy útil a Granger- comento palmeando la espalda de Ron, a lo que él solo le sonrió como agradecimiento- E incluso tal vez a ti porque parece que estuviste bebiendo…- antes de marcharse, despeino un poco el cabello de su hermano menor y le dedico un guiño, cosa que al parecer lo irrito bastante.

Cuando regreso a la mesa, encontró a su mejor amigo riéndose a más no poder mientras observaba algo, o seguramente alguien, en la pista de baile. Luego de que el pelirrojo volviera a su lugar, busco con la mirada aquello que a Harry le parecía tan gracioso, hasta que por fin lo encontró: Neville… El pobre chico estaba sudando la gota gorda y podía notarse a leguas el nerviosismo que cargaba, lo cual seguramente era producido por Hannah Abbott. Era un secreto a voces entre los antiguos miembro de la ED que ambos se gustaban, pero Neville era demasiado tímido como para enfrentar la situación y, según lo que Hermione le había comentado a Ron, Hannah no se atrevía a dar el primer paso porque no estaba segura de los sentimientos del muchacho. Por lo que el menor de los Weasleys podía apreciar ahora, parecía que el chico ya había dejado atrás el miedo, porque de repente tomo la mano de chica y, con las mejillas ardiendo, comenzó a decir algo, que claro era inaudible para él. Hannah no tardo en asentir mientras sonreía, a lo que Neville correspondió con el mismo gesto antes de besarla tímidamente.

-Pues ya venía siendo hora…- comento Harry sonriendo, a lo que el pelirrojo volteo la vista hacia el- No se lo digas a nadie pero ayer mientras preparábamos el salón, Ernie me confesó que planeaba declararse a Hannah esta noche… Por suerte, Neville abrió la boca justo a tiempo-

Ron asintió en silencio, para luego beber un poco del contenido de su vaso, pero esta vez lo hizo lentamente porque no quería tener el mismo accidente de hacia unos momentos. Volvió a desviar la vista hacia la pista de baile, para encontrar en un rincón a Luna y Rolf, que parecían ser el nuevo espectáculo de la noche por la manera en que "expresaban" su amor… Si bien era cierto que el muchacho había llegado a Hogwarts a principios del año, ninguno en el colegio tenia quejas sobre él y en poco tiempo consiguió tener muchos amigos, descontando el hecho que al parecer se había enamorado de Luna desde el día que llego. Claro que antes de intentar algo con ella, Rolf tuvo que pasar por el consentimiento de Neville y Harry, que se consideraban los "hermanos" que Luna jamás tuvo… Cada vez que Ron recordaba el interrogatorio al que sometieron al joven, no podía contener las ganas de reír, porque sus amigos casi lograron espantar al único pretendiente que la rubia tuvo, o tendría, en su vida. Por supuesto que luego Hermione los regaño hasta dejarlos sordos, porque según ella el abuelo del muchacho, que lo había criado debido a la muerte de sus padres, era un escritor muy famoso dentro del mundo mágico, que además era reconocido por su cortesía y altos valores morales; y claro que Ginny también colaboro en la tortura con su famoso hechizo de Mocomurciélagos.

Continuo observando la pista de baile mientras terminaba con su bebida, pero de repente tuvo que reprimir un impulso de escupirla, no por causas de su sistema digestivo, sino más bien por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… Inmediatamente sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que en un segundo logro quebrar el vaso que traía en la mano, y pudo sentir como sus orejas comenzaban a enrojecerse… Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de la silla, Harry lo detuvo interponiéndose en su camino.

-Ron, cálmate…- comenzó el azabache pero, al ver que su amigo se negaba a escucharlo, tuvo que sostenerlo por los hombros- Mira, piensa que tu eres delegado y no puedes andar golpeando a los alumnos…- esto tampoco surtió efecto, ya que con una manotazo el pelirrojo logro librarse del agarre de su amigo y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la pista de baile- ¡Al menos hazlo por Hermione!- con esto, consiguió que él lo repensara, pero aun así no dejo de observar a las chicas.

-¡Harry, esto ya es demasiado!... esa bola de babosos ya me colmo la paciencia- dijo molesto, al ver que el grupo de Hufflepuff con el que anteriormente había tenido problemas, volvía a acercarse demasiado a su novia- ¡Ahora mismo voy a llevar a Hermione al dormitorio, le guste o no!- por un momento creyó que su amigo intentaría detenerlo, pero en cambio pudo ver que el chico también se tensaba cerrando sus puños.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo…- dijo con voz lúgubre, al momento que una chaqueta negra aparecía junto a él, seguramente gracias a la sala- Ginny tendrá que usar esta chaqueta si quiere quedarse, porque de lo contrario le partiré la cara a esos idiotas- ambos asintieron antes de dirigirse al lugar donde ellas bailaban, pero no contaron con que en ese momento Lee Jordan tomaría un megáfono para dar un anuncio a la multitud. Por esta razón, Seamus se vio en la obligación de cortar la música, cosa que molesto a la mayoría.

-Bueno, bueno… lamento interrumpir la diversión pero quería informarles que…- en ese momento, alguien le arrojo un vaso con cerveza, por lo que el muchacho se vio en la obligación moverse para esquivarlo- ¡Oye McLaggen, no me obligues a bajar para darte una lección!- grito molesto mientras le dedicaba una mirada envenenada al sitio donde seguramente se hallaba Cormac- Como iba diciendo… les informo que la mesa de apuestas para el próximo concurso de chupitos ya se encuentra abierta, así que si alguien quiere apostar o inscribirse busquen a Dean Thomas- algunos de los presentes inmediatamente buscaron con la mirada al susodicho, otros simplemente atinaron a aplaudir ante el anuncio de la competencia y tanto Ron como Harry optaron por llegar hasta el sitio donde se hallaban las chicas- Pero mientras tanto, un viejo camarada me propuso algo para que matemos el tiempo… ¡Un concurso de body-shot de parejas!- la mayoría estallo en una ovación, aunque claro algunos no comprendieron que era lo que significaba aquella palabra-… por ser la ganadora del concurso anterior, invitamos a Hermione Granger a ser la primera en subir a la tarima, pero claro los que los que deseen participar pueden venir también-

Si a Ron le preguntasen como había conseguido llegar a la tarima, no podría haberlo explicado, porque luego de las últimas palabras de Lee parecía que su mente hubiese quedado en blanco. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, pudo ver desde el escenario que toda la multitud vitoreaba su nombre con gran entusiasmo, pero él no comprendía el porqué… En primer lugar, ¿qué era eso de body-shot? Jamás había escuchado esa palabra antes, seguramente se trataba de algún juego muggle, pero la verdad la combinación de _"cuerpo" _y "_dosis" _en una sola frase no le agradaba demasiado. Además… ¿Por qué Lee había invitado a Hermione a ser la primera en eso? Si bien era cierto que ella había ganado el concurso anterior, a Ron esto se le hacía demasiado extraño… Y ¿cómo venia eso de que el concurso era en parejas? ¿Acaso los dos iban a tener que beber al mismo tiempo?

Aun sin poder mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo por sí solo, pudo ver como dos chicos depositaban una mesa en el medio de la tarima mientras la muchedumbre no dejaba de gritar y aplaudir. Busco alguna respuesta en Hermione, quien se hallaba a su lado y tenía su mano entrelaza a la de él, pero la chica no hacía otra cosa más que verlo _de esa forma…_ De la misma manera como lo venia viendo en lo que iba de la noche, con deseo, con atrevimiento, con sensualidad…

Algo en su interior le gritaba que debía bajar de ahí antes de que algo más pudiese ocurrir, pero cuando tiro de la mano de su novia, lo único que consiguió fue que ella lo soltara, provocando que él casi cayera de la tarima. Hizo grandes esfuerzos para lograr mantener el equilibrio y, cuando al fin pudo recobrarlo, se volteo hacia Hermione para hablar con ella, pero no pudo articular palabra ya que Lee tomo el megáfono de nuevo para dirigirse directamente a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿No quieres participar?- pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro, sin embargo no dio tiempo a que el pelirrojo respondiera porque prosiguió hablando- Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que buscar un remplazo…- volteo la vista hacia la multitud entrecerrando los ojos para poder observar bien a todos los presentes- ¿Qué tal, Krum?- agrego Lee antes de voltear nuevamente la vista hacia Ron, que ya había cerrado los puños y miraba encolerizado al locutor- Esta bien, está bien… solo bromeaba-

Mientras los chicos ubicaban unos objetos al lado de la mesa, el pelirrojo busco con la mirada a Hermione, que ya se hallaba acompañada por su hermana y Harry. La pelirroja hablaba cerca del oído de su mejor amiga, porque Dean había encendido la música nuevamente, a lo que su novia solo atinaba a asentir sonriendo… ¿Que tanto se decían? Por aquella sonrisa, Ron sabía que no podía tratarse de nada bueno, y menos si aquello se relacionaba con su hermana. Estuvo a punto de intervenir en la conversación, o al menos preguntarle a su mejor amigo de que iba todo eso, pero fue inútil porque Ginny sin previo aviso tomo la mano de Harry para guiarlo hasta la otra esquina de la tarima, donde se hallaba Lee Jordan.

-Les tengo una noticia de infarto… - comenzó el muchacho tomando por tercera vez el megáfono al momento que Dean bajaba la música- Por un cambio de último momento, los primeros en iniciar la ronda de body-shot serán ¡el buscador estrella de Gryffindor, Harry Potter y su novia, la mejor cazadora que Hogwarts ha visto en años, Ginny Weasley!... ¡Démosles un fuerte aplauso, amigos!- la multitud vitoreo a más no poder aquello, a excepción de George… Desde el escenario, Ron pudo distinguir como la cara de su hermano se transformaba en una mueca de enojo mientras pateaba la silla más cercana que tenia. Con esto le basto para saber que él había sido el de la gran idea… Claro que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el tiro le había salido por la culata, pero de recordar que su hermanita acababa de meterse en esto de "body-algo", se le revolvía el estomago- Bueno, ya está todo listo así que comencemos-

El pelirrojo siguió con la vista todos los movimientos que su mejor amigo realizaba, para intentar por lo menos hacerle señas y que así él le explicara lo que harían, pero cuando por fin pudo tener contacto visual con Harry, Ginny no tardo en dedicarle un mirada iracunda mientras le espetaba un "no te metas" moviendo sus labios. Ante esto, el azabache atino a encoger sus hombros sin dejar de observarlo… parecía como si estuviera esperando un consentimiento por su parte o algo por el estilo, así que Ron no lo dudo bastante y asintió con la cabeza, a sabiendas que podría arrepentirse de haber permitido que su mejor amigo continuara.

Con un poco de inseguridad en su rostro, el azabache subió a Ginny a la mesa levantándola delicadamente por la cintura, a lo que todos aplaudieron eufóricos y sin dejar de chistar, cosa que incremento aun más la furia de George Weasley. Los muchachos que anteriormente habían colocado la mesa en el centro de la tarima, se acercaron nuevamente pero esta vez para dejar a un lado de la pareja un pequeño vaso que contenía tequila, un frasco con sal y un recipiente que contenía unos cuantos tozos de limón.

Antes de que Dean pusiera la música a todo volumen y bajara las luces, Ron pudo distinguir como su hermana se acercaba al oído de su mejor amigo para susurrarle algo, pero inmediatamente el frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza… ¿Qué diablos podría estar tramando Ginny ahora? Fuera lo que fuera, parecía no estar dispuesta a recibir un "no" como respuesta, porque por la cara que puso, el pelirrojo pudo notar que claramente estaba amenazando a Harry, seguramente con su famoso hechizo Mocomurciélagos… Quizás con algo peor, ya que el rostro del azabache palideció más de lo normal y trago con pesadez antes de asentir, cosa que provoco que una sonrisa surcara los labios de la pelirroja.

El inicio de la canción estuvo acompañado de una ovación por parte del público, pero no por el hecho de que aquella melodía fuera muy popular en el mundo muggle, sino mas bien porque Harry trepo de un salto a la mesa para arrodillarse sobre el estomago de Ginny y sello sus labios con un trozo de limón… A los pocos segundo, todos comenzaron a vitorear el apellido del muchacho y, algunos de sus ex compañeros como Seamus, hasta gritaban frases como ¡"Muéstrale quien manda, Harry"!. Claro que ese tipo de distracciones provocaron que el azabache olvidara el hecho de que los hermanos de su novia estaban presentes en esa fiesta, y esto salió a flote con la sonrisa seductora que el muchacho le dedico a la pelirroja, a lo que ella correspondió con una similar.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa para evitar que el peso de su cuerpo aplastara a Ginny, y luego comenzó a trazar con su lengua un camino que iba desde la parte baja del cuello de de la pelirroja hasta su clavícula izquierda… Lo hizo con un recorrido lento y pausado, como si quisiera que aquello jamás terminara. Al terminar, Lee le alcanzo el recipiente con sal y el muchacho deposito un poco de aquella sustancia sobre el camino que realizo anteriormente, para luego volver al juego de recorrer el cuello de Ginny sin ningún ápice de culpa o timidez. Seguido a esto, termino el vaso de tequila de un solo sorbo, para luego mirar a su novia mientras cantaba un fragmento de la canción.

_I know your type…you're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite, let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

__I'm gonna make you lose control__

Al inicio del espectáculo, el rostro de Ron careció de expresividad y color, aunque no falto una mueca de sorpresa que invadió su semblante durante unos pocos segundos, pero, luego de aquella sonrisa tan significativa que su amigo dedico a su hermanita, la furia lentamente comenzó a abrirse paso en su interior hasta el punto de que todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus orejas ardían… ¿Qué diablos podría hacer para detener todo esto? Ahora comprendía porque su hermano se había molestado tanto al saber que Ginny sería la primera en hacer esto del body-shot, y sentía que en parte todo esto era su culpa, por no poner freno a los caprichos de su hermanita… Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente como para soportar unos cuantos hechizos de ella, tal vez todo esto no estaría pasando. Sabía que no valía la pena lamentarse, y que lo mejor en este caso era actuar, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese realizar algún movimiento, pudo sentir como los labios de Hermione aprisionaban los suyos sin dale lugar a replicas… No pudo hacer nada evitarlo, o más bien no _quiso_ hacer nada para evitarlo, por lo que la tomo firmemente por la cintura antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse nada más que en la infinidad de sensaciones que aquel roce le producía.

Mientras la castaña distraía momentáneamente a Ron para evitar que algo malo sucediera, Harry tomo con delicadeza el trozo de limón que Ginny tenía en su boca. Luego lo arrojo hacia el suelo y deposito un dulce y tierno beso sobre los labios de la pelirroja, escena que fue vitoreada por la mayoría de los presentes, pero no faltaron las chicas que bufaron algo molestas. Al separarse, toda la población masculina comenzó a aclamar al muchacho gritando su apellido y levantando el puño derecho, como si todo aquello representase una victoria para los del género masculino… Esto, al parecer molesto bastante a Ginny así que, para sorpresa de todos, aprovecho el momento en el que Harry se levantaba para invertir las posiciones.

Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o pudor, tomo el cuello de la camisa del azabache por ambos lados para luego abrirla de un solo tirón, provocando que casi todos los botones se descocieran y dejando al descubierto el musculoso pecho del muchacho. Esta vez, fue la multitud femenina quien aclamo el apellido de la pelirroja, aunque claro que los hombres no perdieron la oportunidad para burlarse un poco de Harry al ver que su novia lo tenía completamente controlado. El único que no parecía contento con aquella escena era sin dudas George Weasley, quien en esos momentos se hallaba forcejeando contra Angelina, Katie y Alicia, ya que las chicas lo tenían bien sujeto a fin evitar que el pelirrojo se abalanzara sobre el azabache.

Como parecía que Ginny conocía la canción que estaba resonando, no perdió la oportunidad para corresponder a Harry cantando ella también un fragmento de la canción, pero a diferencia de él, la pelirroja prefirió acercarse hasta el oído del muchacho y murmurar la letra con voz suave.

_I know your type… boy you're dangerous  
>Yeah you're that guy, I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<em>

No se detuvo siquiera a ver la reacción de su novio, quien estaba en un estado de shock pero tenía una sonrisa boba posada en los labios, y sin perder más tiempo, bajo la cabeza hasta el pecho del muchacho para recorrerlo lentamente con su lengua, dejando a su paso una fina línea de saliva… De sobra esta decir que más de una chica deseaba ser en esos momentos Ginny Weasley, porque de solo ver el trabajado cuerpo que poseía el azabache, todas comenzaban a babear, y no querían ni imaginarse lo que sería besar aquella hermosa silueta. Algo muy similar ocurría con los hombres… aunque respetaban que la pelirroja era la novia de Harry Potter, ninguno podía evitar que era una de las chicas más bellas del colegio y, de solo imaginársela encima de ellos como podían observarla ahora, su imaginación se veía incentivada en muchos aspectos, a tal punto de que cierta parte de su anatomía no podía evitar reaccionar ante esto.

Cuando llego a la parte baja del abdomen, Ginny se detuvo y espero a que Lee le diera el recipiente con sal. El chico parecía del más entretenido con aquella escena, así que para no retrasar más el show, llevo junto con la sal el pequeño vaso de tequila que la menor de los Weasley debería ingerir y un trozo de limón, que hipotéticamente ya debería estar en la boca del azabache. La pelirroja no tardo en arrojar un poco de sal sobre aquella línea recién trazada y, con un lento y torturante roce, recorrió una vez más el pecho del muchacho, pero esta vez yendo desde abajo hacia arriba… El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía algo atontado, como si una bludger hubiese golpeado su cabeza, cosa que provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción en su novia.

Luego de quitar casi toda la sal del cuerpo de Harry, la pelirroja, con un poco de ayuda de Lee Jordan, abandono la mesa para quedar parada frente a la gran multitud, que no dejaba de ovacionarla. De un solo sorbo e inclinando un poco la cabeza, termino con todo el tequila que había dentro del pequeño vaso… En ese momento, el azabache volteo la vista hacia Ginny y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. La chica no dudo y le sonrió seductoramente, del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho antes de comenzar a recorrer su cuello, provocando que el muchacho tomara aquello como una señal de que quería que la besara. Posiciono uno de sus fuertes brazos sobre la espalda de la pelirroja, de manera que fuese más fácil acortar la distancia existente entre ambos, pero, cuando quiso arremeter contra la boca de su novia, una extraña fuerza alejo su rostro hacia un lado mientras dejaba dentro de su boca un extraño alimento… Harry tardo unos segundo en darse cuenta que aquello que poseía en la boca era un trozo de limón.

Todos los chicos estallaron en una sonora carcajada con la escena y aplaudieron a más no poder a Ginny, quien solo sonreía… todos, excepto el azabache, que parecía bastante molesto por la broma de su novia, y George, que gritaba a los cuatro vientos para que las chicas lo soltaran. El único que parecía no percatarse de todo lo que sucedía era Ron pero, ni bien Dean bajo el sonido de la música, el chico regreso a la realidad debido a que Hermione se separo bruscamente de él, para luego ir hasta donde se hallaban Ginny y su mejor amigo… El pelirrojo sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, por lo que no tardo en llevar una mano hasta su cabeza y cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos, para ver si así aquella sensación de mareo se calmaba un poco. Tal vez todo había sido provocado por aquel sorpresivo beso de la castaña, o eran las primeras consecuencias de haber bebido tanto hacia un rato. No lo sabía, y a estas alturas tampoco le importaba demasiado. De lo único que estaba seguro era que, hasta que Hermione no regresara a su habitación sana y salva, el no podría estar tranquilo… Con este pensamiento claro en su cabeza, cruzo con determinación el escenario hasta hallarse junto a la mesa del body-shot.

En aquel lugar, las chicas cuchicheaban algo entre ellas, que al parecer era bastante divertido, y Harry solo las observaba frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza. Observándolo con detenimiento, Ron pudo notar que su mejor amigo traía la camisa completamente desprendida, cosa que le extraño bastante, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue aquella delgada línea de sal que atravesaba su pecho dividiéndolo en los lados… ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? Su cabeza estaba tan llena de interrogantes que exigían respuestas inmediatas, y sin más intento dirigirse al azabache para que las contestara. No llego a pronunciar ni media palabra debido a la reacción tan rara que tuvo Harry al ver que él iba a decir algo.

-Ron, antes de que me mates, te juro que yo no quería hacerlo… Tú conoces mejor que yo a Ginny y sabes de lo que es capaz cuando se enoja, no tenía otra alternativa… Era esto o un hechizo nuevo que ella misma invento hace poco…- ¿De qué diablo hablaba? ¿Acaso todo tenía que ver por el body-shot que, gracias a la distracción de Hermione, él no fue capaz de observar?- Te ruego que me perdones, por favor…- suplico el muchacho, arrodillándose frente al pelirrojo que, ante el asombro, mantenía una ceja alzada.

-Amigo, no tienes porque darme explicaciones… y admito que yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, porque cuando mi hermana quiere algo es mejor hacerle caso que llevarle la contraria-respondió Ron algo divertido, con lo que logro que el nerviosismo del azabache se esfumara y lo observara de reojo… Si bien era cierto que el pelirrojo no había observado casi, o más bien, nada aquello del body-shot, no quería explicarle todo lo del beso a Harry, quien seguramente se reiría de eso pasado algunos días- Estoy intentado fingir que nada ocurrió, Potter, así que te sugiero que no preguntes nada a menos que prefieras un buen golpe…- agrego el pelirrojo a modo de broma, cosa que logro distraer al azabache- Pero del que si deberías cuidarte es de George… Yo te sugiero que te desaparezcas por un rato, porque parece que mi hermano no está de buen humor- Y era cierto. Desde la tarima, ambos muchachos podían ver como el chico luchaba por soltarse del agarre de su novia y las amigas de esta. Claro que George no perdió la oportunidad y, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Harry, llevo su dedo índice hasta su hombro y luego hizo que este cruzara hacia el otro extremo, dándole a entender a su cuñadito que tenia las horas contadas.

Con aquel gesto, toda la sangre que antes había poseído el rostro del azabache fue desapareciendo, a tal punto que su cara tenía un color similar al del papel. Ron soltó una risita al ver como su mejor amigo, quien antes había enfrentado basiliscos, dementores, mortifagos y hasta el mismísimo señor tenebroso; bajaba del escenario con bastante prisa, a fin de perderse en medio de la multitud. Ginny no exigió explicaciones por parte de su hermano mayor, simplemente lo observo confundida durante unos segundos antes de seguir el sendero que su novio acababa de recorrer. Al verse abandonada por su mejor amiga, Hermione regreso al lado del pelirrojo sonriéndole de manera maléfica pero sensual, logrando que el muchacho recordara que ahora era su turno en esto del body-shot… ¿Qué diablos haría? Gracias a la excelente distracción de los apasionados besos de su novia, él no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bueno, creo que esa fue una gran manera de comenzar, ¿no les parece?- comento Lee Jordan tomando nuevamente el megáfono, a lo que la multitud aplaudió durante unos segundos- La siguiente pareja tendrá que esforzarse mucho para salir victoriosa… pero parece que Hermione vino completamente dispuesta a ser la campeona invicta de esta noche- el muchacho le dedico un giño a la castaña, cosa que provoco que ella sonriera, como queriendo decir que al decir el cumplido el había tenido mucha razón- Creo que ya fue bastante por ahora… ¡dejemos que "nuestro rey" nos demuestre de que esta hecho!- agrego dedicando una reverencia a Ron, que ante la mención ya tenía las orejas completamente rojas… ya nadie en el colegio lo llamaba de ese modo, a excepción de George o Hermione, el primero con intención de molestarlo y la segunda cuando se mostraba cariñosa con él. Claro que oír ese apodo de la boca de Lee era algo bastante extraño, extraño y a la vez un poco molesto, porque en parte le recordaba la etapa de su vida en la que se había hallado junto a Lavender… Fue como si un balde de agua fría lo hubiese bañado en ese instante. Olvido por completo el hecho de que Lavender se hallaba en la fiesta, y eso podría significar un peligro, tanto para su vida como para la de la rubia por el simple hecho de que Hermione no estaba del todo cuerda en esos momentos…

Un estruendoso sonido de violines corto de repente el hilo de sus pensamientos, y tuvo la sensación de que acababa de despertar de un profundo trance… ¿En qué momento había cerrado los ojos? No podía recordarlo, pero lo más extraño de todo era que se hallaba recostado sobre algo, y ahora lo único que tenia al frente era el techo de la sala de menesteres. De inmediato, giro la vista hacia la derecha, encontrándose con la mirada expectante de todos lo que conformaban el público, quienes no paraban de vitorear y silbar estruendosamente.

Cuando intento voltear la vista hacia el lado opuesto, una mata de pelo castaño se interpuso en su camino, la cual claramente pertenecía a Hermione... La muchacha había acercado su boca hasta el oído derecho del pelirrojo, con lo que algunos mechones de su cabello fueron a dar directamente en el rostro estupefacto de Ron. El chico inspiro profundamente, para ver si así conseguía dominar el nerviosismo que quería invadirlo ante aquella cercanía, pero lamento haberlo hecho debido a que en ese preciso momento, el perfume característico de su novia inundó todos sus sentidos... Como por acto de reflejo, cerró los ojos y sonrió tontamente, mientras disfrutaba de aquel aroma tan exquisito a... rosas. El perfume que emanaba era similar al de las rosas. Parecía extraño que, luego de tanto tiempo que llevaban juntos, el recién descubriese aquello. Tal vez hoy estaba un poco más susceptible que de costumbre, o quizás el alcohol ya se le había subido del todo a la cabeza, pero en ese instante descubrió porque a su novia le gustaban tanto las rosas... su perfume era algo sumamente delicioso.

-Abre la boca, Ron...- susurro Hermione en su oído, despertándolo de su trance y provocando la interrupción total del hilo de sus pensamientos.

El hecho de que le hablara de ese modo, tan sensual y como si arrastrara las palabras, produjo en el pelirrojo una sensación de escalofríos que recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero eso no evito que acatara la orden, y en unos cuantos segundos pudo sentir que ella depositaba un pequeño trozo triangular dentro de su cavidad. Luego, con demasiada lentitud y ayuda de su mano derecha, la muchacha obligo a su novio a que juntara las mandíbulas, con el propósito de que el objeto no se moviera de su lugar.

Por el intenso sabor acido que pronto invadió su boca, Ron pudo saber que lo que tenía en la boca no era otra cosa más que un trozo de limón. Aun no entendía para que servía eso, pero no pudo darle más vueltas al asunto debido a la repentina sorpresa que se llevo al sentir los labios de Hermione, los cuales comenzaron a besar su cuello con mucha parsimonia… El público no dejo pasar aquello por alto, y todos prorrumpieron en gritos y aplausos, a los cuales se sumaron algunos comentarios de Lee Jordan hechos mediante el megáfono que desgraciadamente, o más bien por suerte, no llegaron a los oídos del pelirrojo.

Ron, quien aún permanecía con los ojos completamente cerrados y sin realizar movimiento alguno, sabía que se hallaba en una encrucijada: por un lado, estaba gustándole aquel suave roce de los labios de la castaña, que mas que parecer un beso era como si ella quisiera trazar un camino con su saliva, y, si las condiciones hubiesen sido otras, seguro no dudaría en seguirle la corriente… pero las cosas no eran así, y ahí entraba el lado opuesto. Tenía que frenar todo esto, antes de que algo más ocurriese.

Abriendo los ojos, supo con determinación lo que tenía que hacer, y aunque la idea no le apetecía demasiado, supo que era lo correcto. Después de todo, él era novio de Hermione, y su deber principal era el de protegerla, aun si ello conllevaba a protegerla de sí misma como la situación lo ameritaba. Desgraciadamente, el destino no tenía la más mínima intención de jugar de su lado esa noche, sino más bien todo lo contrario... En cuestión de segundos, y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese siquiera llegar a reaccionar, la muchacha, con un rápido y preciso movimiento, consiguió arrancar toda la fila de botones que sujetaban la camisa azulada de Ron, dejando al descubierto el fornido pecho del muchacho.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_I can la, la, la, l-la, la_

_I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop._

La ovación que provino del público femenino fue tan grande, que el pelirrojo comenzó a temer por la seguridad de algunas de las muchachas, ya que sabía lo celosa que podía llegar a ser veces Hermione y más aun con el estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos… Además de los improperios que decían algunas de las chicas, Ron pudo distinguir uno que otro comentario proveniente de chicos que lo conocían hacia ya bastante, quienes reían mientras hablaban… Pudo distinguir que dos de ellos pertenecían al equipo de Quidditch, y que además eran dos años menor que él. Siempre le habían mostrado respeto en las practicas, no solo porque el pelirrojo fuera un buen jugador sino también por el hecho de que perdía fácilmente los estribos y no querían terminar como alimento para dragón, pero al parecer el alcohol estaba brindándoles las fuerza necesaria para burlarse un poco de la situación de su compañero de juego. De más está decir que el menos de los Weasleys no lo pasaría por alto, pero las cuentas tendría que saldarlas en otro momento.

Entorno la vista hacia otro lado, para poder distender un poco su mente y así no pensar en el mortificante roce de los labios de Hermione sobre su cuello, encontrando a George junto con Angelina cerca de la tarima donde él se hallaba... Su hermano tenía en su poder lo que, suponía, era la cámara de Lee Jordan, y no dejaba de filmar el espectáculo, mientras que su novia se limitaba a regañarlo, pensaba Ron, ya que la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada diciéndole cosas que no lograban llegar a los oídos del pelirrojo menor debido a la distancia que los separaba. Sabía que, al haberse prestado para esto del body-shot, lo único que había conseguido era que su hermano ahora podría burlarse de él durante el resto de su vida, pero viendo la cosas desde otra perspectiva, la situación poseía un lado bueno: con esta distracción tal vez conseguiría que George olvidara matar a Harry o, al menos, darle tiempo a su amigo de esconderse bien hasta que la furia del dueño de Sortilegios Weasleys cesara… Este pensamiento provoco que una sonrisa de victoria surcara su rostro, aunque el gesto no le duro mucho.

Sin saber cómo, cuándo y porque había sucedido, sintió que algo húmedo atravesaba su pecho hasta llegar a la zona baja de su estomago, más precisamente donde comenzaba su pantalón… Sabía lo que era, con lo que ahora comprendía aquella delgada línea que había visto surcando el pecho de Harry, comprendía el porqué de la furia de George… y tenía una leve idea de que era eso del body-shot.

Estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada, con el objetivo de encontrarse con el rostro de su novia e intentar al menos descubrir que era lo que tenía planeado o que sucedería a continuación, pero ocurrió algo en su interior que le impido llevar a cabo aquel acto… Estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante aquel infernal roce producido por la delgada lengua de Hermione y, si no quería que todos vieran al "pequeño Ron" en acción, tendría que buscar al menos la manera de, por así decirlo, "enfriarse"… Había visto una vez en un programa muggle, de esos que ahora solía ver su hermana gracias a un aparato que Hermione llevo a la Madriguera en el último verano, que la mejor forma de evitar esa reacción era pensar en algo totalmente opuesto a lo que estaba ocurriendo, ósea en algo doloroso, traumatizante o que provocara miedo. De inmediato, vino a su mente la vez que Ginny utilizo por primera vez su hechizo Mocomurciélagos en él… recordaba con exactitud que ese día paso por su mente la idea que su cabeza iba a estallar debido al poderoso dolor que los gargajos le produjeron, y que además se prometió no volver a hacer rabiar a Ginny por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia. Intento simular que volvía a tener la cara hecha un asco, y que no podía siquiera respirar debido a los efectos del hechizo, pero aun así el recuerdo no fue lo bastante fuerte, porque cuando Hermione hizo el intento de introducir la lengua dentro de su pantalón tuvo que usar toda la fuerza que tenia para evitar que si "situación" saliera a la vista de todos… Para su suerte, la castaña desistió a esa idea y se irguió riendo con la mirada fija en el público, que no dejaba de aclamarla.

Give me give me give me what you got got_  
>Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more.<br>Don't even talk about the consequence  
>Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me.<em>

El cerebro de Ron pudo prever de antemano que aquello solo había sido el principio de todo, así que convenía planificar su plan de acción, durante ese indefinido lapso de tiempo que Hermione acababa de darle para hacer algo que poco le importaba a él, en ese momento... Sabía que sería prácticamente imposible salir de allí, porque tanto la multitud como sus hermanos, y en especial Ginny, no los dejarían marchar de allí tan fácilmente; pero era un hecho que, lo que sucedería a continuación, seria aun más "peligroso" para sus nervios que lo anterior. Podía pensar de nuevo en el hechizo de Ginny pero sabía de antemano que... ¡Exacto! Esa era la solución. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Busco a tientas en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, pero para desgracia suya este estaba vacío. De inmediato y con desesperación, reviso el otro bolsillo, notando que este tampoco guardaba algo en su interior... ¡¿Cómo diablos había podido olvidar su varita en el cuarto? Desde lo ocurrido el año anterior, llevarla siempre consigo se volvió algo tan natural que, si no la tenía, una gran ansiedad invadía su cuerpo. No era en si lo que a él pudiera pasarle lo que lo preocupaba, sino el hecho de querer proteger a Hermione, porque desde la guerra, o más bien desde lo ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy, el pelirrojo ya no era el mismo de antes. Ron ahora vivía preocupado por la seguridad de su novia y sufriendo por las constantes pesadillas que la acechaban, sintiéndose impotente al ver que nada podía hacer para evitarlas.

El pensar en la guerra nunca le hacía bien, así que alejo el tema rápidamente de su conciencia y regreso a lo que de verdad era importante ahora: salir de allí cuanto antes. El plan del hechizo de desarme no verbal seguramente habría funcionado, de no ser porque su varita se hallaba en algún recóndito lugar de su cuarto... Intento pensar en algo, pero simplemente ninguna idea acudía a su mente, y para desgracia suya el tiempo del que disponía se agoto, porque Hermione regreso, trayendo consigo un frasco con sal en la mano y una seductora sonrisa en el rostro, provocando en el chico un escalofrió que recorrió por completo su cuerpo.

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think  
>Cause you're the only one that's on my mind<br>I'll never ever let you leave me  
>I'll try to stop time for ever never wanna hear you say goodbye. <em>_(bye bye bye)_

Sin más preámbulos o demoras, la castaña remarco el camino, que anteriormente había hecho, con una delgada línea de polvo blanco, para luego arrojarle a Lee Jordan el pequeño frasquito de sal. A continuación, acerco su dedo índice derecho hasta el pecho del muchacho y recorrió un pequeño tramo del sendero, ejerciendo una leve presión sobre el mismo con el fin de extraer un poco del condimento. Pasado esto, llevo el dedo, el cual se hallaba impregnado de sal, hasta sus labios, donde fue su lengua la que se encargo de saborear con suma lentitud aquella mezcla tan inusual y exótica. La sonrisa seductora que mostro no fue más que un incentivo para la multitud, que estallo nuevamente en aplausos y comentarios, pero tuvo una sensación aun más fuerte en el pelirrojo, que se removió nervioso sobre la mesa deseando que todo esto terminara lo más pronto posible porque el ya no podría soportar durante mucho tiempo… Claro que él no tenía idea de que aun faltaba bastante para eso.

Como si de un animal hambriento se tratase, Hermione arremetió nuevamente contra el abdomen del muchacho, para recorrer de nuevo aquel sendero de sal, esta vez en sentido contrario. Esto no hizo más que alborotar las hormonas del muchacho, porque al sentir la agitada respiración de su novia sobre su pecho desnudo y el agradable hormigueo producido por la lengua de la joven, una terrible sensación de placer lo invadió por completo… sensación que, si no hacia algo, pronto se haría notar en un lugar bastante "evidente". Intentaba pensar en algo pero lamentablemente ninguna idea llegaba a su cabeza, y como no podía perder más tiempo, no tuvo más remedio que entregarse de lleno a su antiguo plan de pensar en cosas desagradables, siendo las arañas lo primero en su lista… para gran sorpresa suya, funciono. Eso fue exactamente lo que su cuerpo necesito para relajarse por completo y darle la completa seguridad de que nada malo pasaría. Ahora cualquier cosa que Hermione realizase no tendría efecto alguno en él.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se apodero instantáneamente de su rostro, lo cual fue, en parte, mal interpretado por la castaña. Al llegar a la base del cuello de Ron, regreso hasta la oreja del pelirrojo para comenzar a mordisquearla suavemente. Esto produjo de inmediato que el muchacho se tensase de nuevo, ya que él ni su autocontrol habían sopesado esta posibilidad y, por como comenzaba a reaccionar su cuerpo, tendría que pensar rápido en otra cosa… Aragog. Fue lo primero que vino a su mente. Esa maldita acromantula que había sido la mascota de Hagrid y que de niño de le había causado diversas pesadillas, una más terrible que la otra. No le produjo ninguna satisfacción recordar a ese bicho peludo, pero por fortuna funciono, o al menos así lo creía Ron.

_-I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
>That I just can't resist you… It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now I need you so much  
>I can't forget you… I've gone crazy from the moment I met you.-<em>

Eso había sido demasiado, demasiado para sus malditas hormonas adolescentes… El mero hecho de que Hermione entonara parte de la canción en su oído, en voz susurrante y ronca a la vez, había provocado en Ron diversas sensaciones, las cuales se intensificaron cuando su cerebro analizo la frase detenidamente… El recuerdo de la acromantula ya casi no funcionaba, por lo que obligo a subconsciente a intentar recordar con exactitud la vez que esa araña gigante, hija de Aragog, casi lo mata en el coche la noche que penetraron al bosque prohibido con Harry… La sensación de placer que lo invadía pronto comenzó a descender, y lo hizo más rápido cuando Hermione se alejo de su oreja, la cual seguramente debía hallarse completamente roja.

Por un momento creyó que al fin todo había concluido, pero, al tragar, sintió un gusto acido en la boca y entonces recordó que aún conservaba el trozo de limón entre los dientes. Estuvo a punto de voltearse para arrojarlo al piso, cuando, de improviso, Hermione acerco su rostro nuevamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la boca del muchacho… Le dedico una seductora sonrisa seguida de un guiño, antes de extraer un poco del jugo del limón con su boca, dejando a Ron aun más sorprendido y atónito… Ahora si estaba acabado, lo sabía. De un momento a otro, toda la escuela y parte de sus amigos verían se "armamento". Cerró los ojos e intento imaginar cómo ocurriría todo: Sería el hazme reír del mundo mágico durante el resto de su vida. Le pondrían un nuevo sobrenombre que seguramente iría acompañado por alguna canción, como había ocurrido aquella vez con los de Slytherin… Tal vez llegaría acostumbrarse algún día, y ya no le causaría tanta molestia. Pero, si de algo estaba seguro, era que todas las personas recordarían esa noche durante un largo tiempo.

Espero las risas, los comentarios, algún sobrenombre, algo… pero nada ocurrió. Se percato de que habían bajado el volumen a la música, y que los del publico habían comenzado a intercambiar frases entre ellos. Al parecer, nadie había notado su actual "estado". De un salto, se incorporo dando su espalda a la multitud, y gracias a Merlín fue Lee Jordan quien subió al escenario con el megáfono, llevándose nuevamente toda la atención de los allí presentes. Para aumentar aún más su buena suerte, en ese momento Seamus Finnigan bajo las luces blancas para poner a funcionar unas que eran de colores diversos, lo ayudaba bastante con el propósito del pelirrojo de pasar desapercibido.

-Bueno, creo que después de esto varios necesitaran un poco de hielo para calmarse, ¿no les parece chicos? Y debo admitir que me incluyo… Lo que acabamos de apreciar simplemente dejo impactado a más a de uno…- el chico rio mientras algunos de ellos aplaudían sus palabras- Pero bueno, la noche aun es muy larga y no sabemos lo que puede aguardarnos todavía… Eso sí, los siguientes tendrán que esforzarse bastante si quieren salir victoriosos porque, repito, parece que Hermione Granger vino dispuesta a ganar esta noche- Ron no perdió más tiempo, y aprovechando la distracción bajo de la tarima rápidamente, no sin antes buscar con la mirada el baño, porque necesitaba urgentemente refrescarse un poco- Ahora seguiremos con un poco de música, pero descuiden porque pronto seguiremos con los concursos de…- el pelirrojo ya no pudo oír nada más, porque entro hecho un bólido al pequeño cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p><span>Notas:<span> Hola queridos lectores! Al fin regrese de mi larga ausencia... Espero que sepan entender y perdonar, porque la verdad Octubre fue un mes fatal para su humilde servidora. La inspiracion me abandono por casi tres semanas, me sentia molesta conmigo misma y para colmo de males estaba llena de trabajos, todos para la escuela... Por suerte, mi musa volvio recargada y me alegra decir que ya voy en la mitad del siguiente capitulo. :)

Regresando a la historia, bueno primero que nada el titulo proviene de la cancion de Cobra Starship "Good Girls Go Bad", la cual tambien use para el body-shot de Harry y Ginny. Si no la escucharo (cosa que es muy raro), se las recomiendo... a mi me fascina!. La de Ron y Hermione, es "Untouched" de The Veronicas. Les sugiero, lean las letras traducidas... Bueno, con respecto a la super tecnica de Ron para enfriarse, denle las gracias a una de mis series favotiras: Glee! xD. Los que son fans, saben que Finn utiliza esa tecnica, solo que el piensa en la vez que arrollo al hombre del correo con su auto.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se acordaron de dejarme un review: ridesfides8, , vero y Eri... La verdad eso es lo unico que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Tambien gracias a las personas que agregaron la historia sus favoritos, o bien a las alertas de actualizacion.

En fin, creo que va siendo todo por ahora... Con respecto a la proxima actualizacion, no prometo fechas ni nada. En menos de 7 dias se estrenara Amanecer, y eso me tiene con los nervios a mil por hora. Sin contar claro, que se vienen mis examenes finales y debo estudiar... pero despreocupense, eso solo me tomara dos semanas, y de ahi voy a dedicarme todo el verano a escribir. Tengo un one-shot Romione a medio hacer y me gustaria que pronto viese la luz :)

Atte. Anitikis


	6. Fantasía de Rockera Sexy

Capitulo 6: Fantasía de Rockera Sexy

El baño de hombres que la sala había proporcionado no era más que un pequeño cuartito de dos metros cuadrados, que contaba con un espejo, un lavamanos y un sencillo retrete, muy similar a los que había en los demás baños de la escuela. El único defecto del lugar era que, la bombilla de luz que se hallaba incrustada en la pared, alumbraba poco, y hasta amenazaba con dejar de funcionar ya que cada tanto disminuía la intensidad de su resplandor. Si bien los desperfectos del baño traían sin cuidado a Ron, le molestaba un poco el hecho de que el lugar fuera tan pequeño, porque le producía una rara sensación de confinamiento.

Lo primero que hizo luego de cerrar la puerta, fue apoyar ambas manos en los costados del lavabo y tomarse unos cuantos minutos para que su respiración volviera a tener un ritmo pausado, porque, con la carrera de hacia unos momentos, su cuerpo se hallaba de lo mas agitado. Cuando pudo recobrar la compostura, levanto un poco la cabeza hasta que el espejo le mostro su reflejo... Su cara parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba, y además se hallaba bañada en sudor. Lo más extraño de todo eran unas manchas rosadas que se hallaban dispersas en por todo su cuello, pero al pensarlo detenidamente cayó en a cuenta que no era otra cosa que el brillo labial que Hermione solía usar. Sin perder tiempo, abrió el grifo del lavabo y recogió con ambas manos una gran cantidad de agua, que luego fue a dar de lleno en su rostro. Pasado esto, se concentro en la tarea de frotar las áreas donde aun tuviera restos del brillo labial y de la sal empleada en lo del body-shot... Había sido un completo imbécil por acceder a eso, y todo por la culpa de sus descontroladas hormonas. Por suerte, nadie llego a notar su "reacción", pero aun así George la pagaría muy caro por aquella sucia jugarreta.

Antes de cerrar el caño del lavamanos, Ron tomo un poco de agua y la disperso por su cabello, con el objetivo de ponerle un poco de orden. Reviso una vez más su aspecto, y al ver su pecho descubierto recordó que aun le faltaba abotonar su camisa. Llevo ambas manos hasta el centro de su pecho, con el propósito de tomar con una la fila de botones de la prenda y con la otra la fila de ojales. Lo raro fue que, por más que buscara, ninguno de los botones se hallaba donde debería estar... entonces recordó que todos habían salido disparados con lo del body-shot. ¿Qué diablos haría? No le molestaba el hecho de andar mostrando su torso a los demás, pero lo que temía era que hubiera alguna chica con las hormonas alborotada y la situación se le fuera de las manos… bueno, que se le fuera más de lo que ya se le había ido.

Todo sería más sencillo si tuviera en mano su jodida varita: podría reparar su ropa y llevarse a Hermione con la ayuda de un simple hechizo. Pero con lo idiota que había sido al olvidarla, sus problemas no podían solucionarse… Aun no cabía en su cabeza la idea de haberla olvidado. ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando? Esta, técnicamente, era una pregunta retorica, pero sabía muy bien la respuesta y admitirlo no era tan malo… Como de costumbre, estuvo pensando en _ella_. Ella era la única que ocupaba cada segundo de su tiempo, desde que despertaba hasta que profería su último suspiro antes de caer preso en los brazos de Morfeo. Y además, la mayoría de las veces ella también se hallaba presente en sus sueños… Era algo extraño, y a la vez hermoso. Jamás se cansaba de pensar en ella, es mas hasta le gustaba traer su rostro a su mente cuando no la tenía cerca. En esos momentos, tan solo le tomaba segundos formar una nítida imagen en su rostro, y no era casualidad que siempre fuese la misma: _ella_ mientras estudiaba… Por algún motivo, adoraba verla en ese plan. Adoraba ver esas pequeñas arrugas que se formaba en su frente debido a su intensa concentración; adoraba la chispa que invadía sus ojos cuando aprendía algo nuevo; adoraba esos bucles que caían de improviso sobre su frente y la obligaban a acomodar su cabello con un simple gesto producido por su mano derecha… En resumen, la adoraba a ella.

Una disminución en la intensidad de la luz que proyectaba el foco del cuartito fue lo que lo obligo a dejar de lado sus ensoñaciones, para volver a la triste y cruda realidad: aun tenía un problema por resolver. Con el dorso de de su puño, limpio el poco de saliva que había escapado de su boca, mientras profería un leve suspiro… No era la primera vez que se perdía en un propio mundo por pensar en Hermione. La primera de todas había sido durante la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del año, y vaya reprimenda que se llevo en aquella ocasión. Aunque lo peor de todo había sido aguantar las burlas de la mayoría de sus compañeros, en especial de Ginny, a quien le había tomado casi un mes olvidar el asunto. En fin… Dejo de lado aquel asunto e intento concentrarse nuevamente en el problema de la varita. A pesar de todo no aceptaba la idea de haberla olvidado, por lo que inútilmente reviso de nuevo los bolsillos delantero de su pantalón, porque era ahí donde siempre solía guardarla a menos que tuviera puesta la túnica del colegio. Por alguna extraña razón, tanteo en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, y como si se tratara de un milagro, ahí fue donde hallo su tan ansiada varita… Había olvidado por completo que, antes de salir del dormitorio, se la guardo allí.

Al tener su varita en mano, por primera vez en toda la noche, una sonrisa de autentica felicidad invadió su rostro… al fin las cosas estaban mejorando para él. No tardo mucho en realizar un hechizo de prestidigitación, consiguiendo realizar una réplica autentica de su camisa, a diferencia que la nueva si tenía botones y se hallaba completamente limpia… Aunque nadie lo creyera, él también rendiría su EXTASIS de Transformaciones el lunes, solo a que, a diferencia de su novia, su mejor amigo y su hermana; no le daba mucha importancia al examen. Claro que había estudiado, y sabia como realizar cada uno de los hechizos que le había enseñado en estos últimos años, pero no le daba tanta importancia al asunto, ya que tuviese la nota que tuviese él tenía un puesto asegurado en la academia de aurores, junto con Harry claro.

Rápidamente, desecho los restos de su antigua camisa al bote de basura y procedió a colocarse la nueva. Estaba amarrando uno de los últimos botones, cuando alguien toco con insistencia la puerta. No le prestó la mas mínima atención, porque seguramente debía tratarse de algún chico ebrio que necesitaba usar el baño, o bien para vomitar o para tener algún encuentro cercano con alguna chica… Mientras inspeccionaba por última vez su aspecto, la persona que se hallaba afuera volvió a tocar con más insistencia la puerta, y esta vez además grito algo que Ron apenas pudo oír por lo fuerte que se hallaba la música.

-¡Ron, abre la puerta!- se trataba de Harry, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda. Sin perder más tiempo, giro la llave que aun permanecía puesta en la cerradura de la puerta y salió al pequeño pasillo, encontrando a su mejor amigo apoyado contra la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos- Ya empezaba a preocuparme por ti, amigo…-

-¿Dónde están mi hermana y Hermione?- fue lo único que atino a responder algo preocupado, al momento que observaba hacia ambos lados del pasillo, como si buscara algún indicio de la presencia de ambas, pero desgraciadamente ninguna se hallaba allí. Las únicas cercanas a ellos, eran dos chicas de sexto que hacía fila para entrar al baño, pero que, al ver que el pelirrojo les prestaba atención, no tardaron en mirarlo seductoramente, cosa que provoco que el muchacho retirara su vista rápidamente.

-Las deje sentadas en una mesa mientras venia a buscarte… Solo espero que no se hayan marchado de allí- sin decir más nada, ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso, atravesando el pasillo con un paso bastante rápido, no solo por el hecho de que las chicas se hallaban solas, sino mas bien porque parecía que las muchachas de sexto no entrarían al baño y los seguirían.

Cuando llegaron al sector de las mesas y los tragos, pudieron comprobar que, para mala suerte suya, las chicas ya se habían marchado de allí, o más bien todo el mundo, porque parecía que todos se hallaban en la pista de baile. Fue Harry quien busco la mirada de Ron para ver cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir, a lo que el pelirrojo atino a suspirar con pesadez antes de desplomarse sobre la silla más próxima. El azabache solo atino a dirigirse hasta la barra para traer consigo dos vasos de cerveza, pero siendo esta muggle ya que la de mantequilla se había acabado. Este simple detalle poco importo a su mejor amigo, quien ni bien tuvo el vaso en su mano procedió a acabárselo de un solo sorbo.

-Ron intenta controlarte…- comento el niño que vivió, a lo que el susodicho solo atino a rodar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos- Yo estoy igual que tu, y no por eso voy a desquitarme con el alcohol… Solo mira como termino Hermione- agrego el muchacho sin importancia mientras examinaba la pista de baile, pero con aquella frase consiguió que toda la atención del pelirrojo se centrara sobre él.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir?- fue lo único que el muchacho fue capaz de preguntar, debido a que la afirmación de su mejor amigo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Tengo una teoría… no sé si sea cierta, pero me atrevería a decir que…- el chico inmediatamente enmudeció al ver el rostro del pelirrojo, que denotaba un poco de molestia e incredulidad- El punto es que creo que Hermione de verdad se hallaba estresada por lo del EXTASIS de Transformaciones, y creyó que un poco de alcohol no le vendría nada mal… O no sé, quizás tenía algún otro problema- en este punto, la mente de Ron comenzó a hilar pensamientos rápidamente, y llego a la verdadera conclusión de por qué había ocurrido todo. Era por su culpa. El tenia la culpa de todo- ¿Tu sabes algo? ¿O tuviste alguna discusión con ella por la tarde?- inquirió el azabache arqueando una ceja, y como el pelirrojo sabia que lo de mentir no se le daba muy bien, inmediatamente esquivo la mirada del ojiverde negando con la cabeza.

-No… solamente hablamos, pero nada más…- respondió nervioso, y al ver que Harry comenzaba a dudar de su palabra, intento maquinar alguna excusa para que el dejara el tema de lado- Pero creo que dijo algo sobre un problema con las serpientes… Al parecer, McGonagall quiere hacer una especie de día de campo antes de que termine el año, pero alguno de Slytherin se niegan a asistir y Hermione se ofreció a ser de mediadora, aunque parece que no está yéndole bien con eso- en realidad, no todo era una mentira. La verdad, la directora de Hogwarts si tenía la idea de realizar un día de campo muggle antes del final del año, más precisamente cuando los exámenes finales terminaran, también era verdad que algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin habían negado a asistir porque decían que seguir costumbres muggles era caer muy bajo, y para rematar, también era verdad que Hermione se había ofrecido para resolver el problema. La única mentira de todo ese asunto era que, aquel dilema, estaba resuelto desde hacía varios días, porque con la diplomacia y la buena fe de su novia todo había finalizado de la mejor manera. Tenía suerte de que Harry se tragara el cuento tan a la ligera, y en parte no lo culpaba, porque desde que el salía con Ginny, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos los tres como antes. Claro que de vez salían a dar una vuelta por el castillo, o bien a Hogsmeade cuando tocaba día de visita, pero el azabache ahora prefería la compañía de su hermana, al igual que él prefería a veces estar a solas con Hermione.

Cuando vio que su camarada dio por terminada aquella conversación, Ron entonces pudo darse el lujo de ponerse a meditar sobre aquel tema que Harry había mencionado… Su amigo tenía toda la razón. Hermione había estado bebiendo por la presión que el mismo había puesto sobre sus hombros hacia unas horas atrás, más precisamente cuando ambos se hallaron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Sino ¿qué otro motivo tendría para beber tanto en una sola noche?... Él era el único que sabía todo sobre ella, porque últimamente se les daba por hablar de temas personales, como la relación de sus respectivos padres o bien problemas de algún familiar cercano, y por todo esto el pelirrojo podía afirmar que no tenía ningún motivo para decir que lo ocurrido era causa de alguna discusión entre el matrimonio de los Granger.

Era inútil buscar otro motivo cuando sabia que la culpa la tenía él… o más bien, sus malditas hormonas adolescentes, que parecía que se hallaban mas alborotadas que de costumbre. Si tan solo se hubiera controlado en la sala común, seguro que todo esto no hubiera ocurrido. De haber sido todo así, seguramente ambos se hallarían dando alguna vuelta por ahí en su escoba… Pero no, y todo por sus incontrolables impulsos. Aunque era tarde para arrepentirse, ahora más que nunca deseaba tener a mano un giratiempo para poder cambiar todo eso.

Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que no fue consciente de que alguien pedía su atención, al parecer alguien que se hallaba cercano a la pista de baile. El encargado de sacarlo de su divagación mental no fue otro más que Harry, pero lo hizo de una manera bastante inusual… con un fuerte codazo en las costillas izquierdas de Ron. El pelirrojo inmediatamente no hizo más que fulminarlo con la mirada ante el golpe, pero cuando giro la vista hacia el lugar que su mejor amigo señalaba, comprendió todo de repente… era George. Ahora sí que Harry se hallaba metido en un lio gordo. Lo único bueno que Ron veía de la situación era que, al menos, el tenia a mano su varita, por lo que podrían aturdir a su hermano.

Sin hacerse esperar, el mayor de los Weasleys que se hallaba en la fiesta, rápidamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a los muchachos, por lo que el ritmo cardiaco de ambos se incremento considerablemente. Ron más bien temía por la seguridad de su amigo que por la suya propia, aunque sabía que se llevaría unos cuantos golpes por no haber hecho nada para detener lo del body-shot. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón desconocida, George venia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y no era una sonrisa maquiavélica que dijera" hasta aquí llegaron" o "despídanse de sus vidas", sino mas bien parecía una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Harry, al fin te encuentro! Llevo tiempo buscándote…- comenzó el pelirrojo mayor, mientras estrechaba la mano del susodicho y le sonreía amistosamente. Pero claro, el azabache no se fiaba de la actitud tan pacifista y feliz de George, por lo que tomo su mano con cautela e intento separarlas de inmediato, por miedo de que se tratara de una trampa- Necesito que hablemos de negocios-

-¿C-conmigo?- pregunto tartamudeando mientras miraba hacia ambos lados, porque la verdad aquello lo había tomado desprevenido. El que no se creía ese cuento era Ron… Conocía a George desde hacía bastante tiempo, o más bien desde que tenía uso de razón, y por eso sabía que no era una persona de fiar a veces, aun mas tratándose de temas relacionados con Ginny.

-Pues con quien otro va a ser, cuñadito- respondió seguro, al momento que arrimaba una silla para sentarse al lado del azabache- Tengo un negocio que seguramente te dejara los bolsillos llenos de galeons… bueno, no es que los necesites, pero tú eres una persona digna de confianza y eso es precisamente lo que necesito para comercializar mi nuevo producto en Hogwarts- aquel discurso provoco que los menores intercambiaran una mirada de complicidad… Ósea, ¿de verdad el pelirrojo hablaba en serio o todo era un simple trampa para distraerlos?

-Disculpa George, pero no estoy entendiéndote... Creía que ya tenías un vendedor oficial de tus productos aquí en Hogwarts- comento Harry rascándose la cabeza, a lo que Ron atino a asentir, ya que repetidas veces había visto a un chico de Gryffindor ofreciendo los productos de Sortilegios Weasleys en la sala común o en los patios del colegio.

-Sí, pero Cameron aun es un novato y lamentablemente me entere que tiene a Filch pisándole los talones… por lo que necesito un nuevo vendedor, y ese eres tu Potter- el pelirrojo tanteo uno de los bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, y saco de allí una servilleta arrugada que tenía algo escrito encima- Este es el prototipo de los folletos que te daré para que repartas durante tus ratos libres- en el papel había algo escrito, pero con la pésima caligrafía de George, las letras no parecían otra cosa más que garabatos.

-George, la verdad no estoy interesado en comercializar los productos de Sortilegios Weasleys… Creo que deberías buscar algún otro chico que esté dispuesto a realizar el trabajo- refuto el chico algo inseguro, a lo que el susodicho solo atino a ensanchar su sonrisa, que ahora parecía algo bastante aterrador. En este punto, Ron si comenzó a temer por la vida de su mejor amigo.

-Veras, Harry no estoy ofreciéndote esto con la libertad de escoger…- comenzó el muchacho, mientras abrazaba al azabache por el cuello- O lo haces, o ya mismo te dejo estéril por el resto de tu vida- remato George riendo, a lo que el chico trago pesado y rio nervioso- Pues la verdad no estoy jugando con esto Potter, lo digo muy en serio- en este punto, el mayor dejo de reír, para clavar su vista en los ojos verdes del mejor amigo de su hermano- Digamos que, si lo haces, consideraremos la idea de perdonar lo del body-shot-

-¿Consideraremos?- pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño, porque la verdad no entendía que su hermano hablara en plural cuando parecía ser el único molesto por eso.

-Charlie, Bill y yo, pequeño Ronnie- explico, como si aquello fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo- No creas que pienso dejar a los demás Weasleys fuera de esto hermanito- de inmediato, el mayor giro la vista hasta dar de nuevo con el rostro del azabache- Ve sabiendo Harry, que a estas horas mis hermanos ya recibieron una copia del video que grabamos con Lee, en donde tu claramente te aprovechas de la inocencia de mi hermana, y al parecer ninguno de los dos está feliz- el rostro del niño que vivió perdió todo el color que antes lo había invadido, a tal punto que Ron llego a pensar que tarde o temprano caería desmayado- El más molesto de los dos fue Bill… Al parecer, Fleur tuve que detenerlo para que no se pareciera aquí y te castrara- comento George despreocupado, mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza del vaso de Harry y saludaba con la mano a unos chicos que se hallaban en una mesa próxima- Estoy siendo bastante generoso al ofrecerte esto, cuñadito, así que considero que deberías aceptarlo ahora antes de que me arrepienta-

-¿Que es lo que debo hacer?- inquirió suspirando, sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria a esto. Ron también pensaba esto era lo mejor, porque si él se hallara en una situación similar, prefería mil veces ceder ante la voluntad de unos maniáticos como sus hermanos, a enfrentarlos y morir en el intento.

-¡Así me gusta Harry, que estés dispuesto a colaborar con el negocio familiar!- exclamo George sonriendo, mientras volvía a abrazar al muchacho por la cabeza para restregar sus nudillos contra el alborotado cabello azabache- Ahora si nos disculpas, Ronnie, necesito que me dejes solas con mi empleado- agrego el chico serio, provocando que su hermano menor arqueara una ceja y frunciera el ceño.

-¡Pero soy tu hermano! Tú mismo dijiste que es el negocio familiar…- refuto molesto, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el mayor le hiciera un gesto con la mano como si estuviera espantando a una mosca. Tanto Ron como Ginny estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo se señales que solían utilizar George o alguno de sus hermanos mayores, ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo ellos habían adquirido la costumbre de correrlos de sus cuartos cuando no los querían allí, y ese era el principal motivo que provoco una unión especial entre los menores de los Weasley, quienes al verse solitarios pensaron que lo mejor era permanecer juntos- Esta bien… pero no tardes, que necesito hablar con mi mejor amigo sobre algo más importante que tus estúpidos negocios-

Se fue echando humos a la barra de tragos… No porque le molestara la falta de confianza entre su hermano, porque sabía que Harry no dudaría en contarle todo cuando George se hubiera marchado, sino mas bien el hecho de que a su hermano solo se molestara en pensar en negocios cuando Ginny andaba por ahí sola, porque el hecho de que Hermione se encontrara ebria con ella no valía casi nada; un poco subida de copas y rodeada de una bola de babosos que no perderían la oportunidad para pasarse de listos. Eso si era algo preocupante, según su criterio, pero al parecer era el único que veía las cosas de ese modo, porque George estaba muy entusiasmado en la promoción y venta de su nuevo producto.

Busco entre el montón de botellas vacías un vaso que se hallase limpio, para luego llenar el mismo hasta poco menos de la mitad con una bebida incolora muggle. Con solo olfatear un poco supo que se trataba de algo bastante fuerte, por lo cual agrego de jugo de calabaza hasta llenar por completo el vaso… La verdad aquella nueva combinación no sabía nada mal, pero si había que ingerirla con calma y de a pequeños sorbos para que no afectara de golpe a su estomago.

No quiso perder tiempo, así que mientras bebía, observaba con atención la pista de baile, para ver si allí hallaba algún indicio de su hermana o de su novia... pero todo era inútil. Al parecer todo el mundo encontraba allí, lo que dificultaba bastante la vista, y además con las luces de colores era aun mas difícil distinguir quién era quién. Para colmo, el hecho de ver a muchos chicos pasados en copas no le ayudaba, sino que más bien incrementaba su actual estado de ansiedad y preocupación... ¿Y si alguno de esos imbéciles ya había intentado algo? ¿O qué tal si sabían algo? Lo que más le molestaba era que observaran sin ningún descaro a las chicas que tenían cerca, porque, de solo pensar que una de ellas podría ser Ginny o Hermione, su sangre parecía hervir de la rabia... Es más, tenía que contenerse para no darle unos buenos golpes a esos babosos. Pero todo su autocontrol se vino abajo al ver nuevamente a los chicos de Hufflepuff, quienes liderados por Mark, andaban en busca de una nueva víctima, y tenía en la mira a nada más ni nada menos que a Luna Lovegood... La muchacha se hallaba de espaldas a ellos, y estaba tan enfrascada mirando hacia otro lado, seguramente buscando a Rolf o a las chicas, que no se había percatado de las intenciones de aquello idiotas.

No pudo soportarlo más. En un acto de reflejo, su puño derecho se cerró con fuerza, destrozando así el vaso con la bebida que el mismo contenía. Antes de que todo el líquido cayera sobre sus tenis, Ron arrojo los vestigios del accidente hacia un costado, y con un paso decisivo se encamino al borde de la pista de baile. Cuando Luna lo vio, lo primero que hizo fue sonreírle feliz, como si él hubiese sido una de las personas que andaba buscando, por lo que ni bien el pelirrojo paso a su lado lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo al sitio opuesto, es decir de regreso al sector de las mesas... Todo esto tomo por sorpresa al muchacho, que no se esperaba nada de eso, pero conociendo el mal carácter de la rubia, decidió seguirla, con la esperanza que saldaría cuentas con Mark dentro de poco tiempo.

-¿Por casualidad sabes algo de Ginny y Hermione? Porque llevo buscándolas un buen rato...- comenzó el muchacho, ya que ese era un tema primordial en su cabeza y además también era una buena forma de romper el hielo.

-Si... Las dos están en el baño- respondió Luna sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que continuaba buscando a alguien entre la multitud, pero la respuesta ni dejo tranquilo al muchacho... Y como si ella hubiese notado esto, de einmediato agrego- No te preocupes... Estuve con ellas hace unos segundos, pero como la fila para entrar era muy larga y yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir, les dije que las esperaría aquí- el relato dejo un poco más tranquilo al muchacho, por lo que se centro en la misma tarea que Luna realizaba: buscar a alguien entre la multitud. No sabía a quién exactamente, pero podía aprovechar la situación para buscar a las chicas. Aunque al cabo de un rato, un profundo suspiro proveniente de su compañera llamo su atención- Bueno... Parece que no podre ver a Rolf antes de que empiece su actuación-

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que el muchacho atino a preguntar debido a la sorpresa... ¿Actuación? ¿Rolf? Parecía que Luna ya había bebido más de la cuenta, porque, en lo que a él concernía, no tenía idea de que fuera a presentarse algún espectáculo esta noche.

-Ya no tiene importancia...- respondió la rubia desganada, mientras hacia un movimiento con su mano para dejar de lado aquel tema que parecía molestarle- ¿Donde está Harry? Pensé que andaban juntos porque Ginny dijo que él salió a buscarte…- inquirió elevando la voz, ya que ahora se hallaba buscando un vaso debajo de la barra de tragos. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, lo lleno con un trozo de hielo y whisky de fuego.

-Está sentado con George por allá…- inmediatamente la joven volteo la vista hacia el lugar que Ron le indico, pero luego de hacerlo frunció el ceño extrañada parpadeando varias veces.

-Parece que tienes la cabeza llena de torposoplos, Ron, porque al único que veo sentado allí es a Harry- comento la muchacha riendo, a lo que el pelirrojo atino a observar para comprobar que lo que Luna acababa de decir fuese cierto… y así era. En aquel sitio, el único que se hallaba sentado bebiendo era su mejor amigo. La historia de los negocios de su hermano no era algo que quisiese contar a la rubia, no porque no le inspirara confianza, sino porque sencillamente a estas alturas de la noche su mal humor había incrementado notoriamente- Te aconsejo que bebas algo para alejarlos- le espeto la joven, antes de acabar con el vaso de whisky de un solo sorbo frente a la a vista absorta del pelirrojo.

-No sabía que tú bebías, Luna...- comento al cabo de varios segundos, cuando al fin su cerebro pudo salir del estado de shock inicial, con lo que su amiga atino a sonreírle abiertamente mientras rodaba los ojos- Y al parecer tienes un buen hígado- agrego, pero esta vez con voz más serena e intentado parecer fascinado, cosa que provoco una risita en la rubia.

-Viene de familia...- explico sin mirarlo, ya que estaba destapando la botella de whisky nuevamente para servir otro trago a su vaso. Cuando el mismo estuvo lleno, la chica volvió a beber, pero esta vez con más calma y acabando solamente con la mitad del contenido- Desde hace casi dos siglos, los Lovegood se caracterizan por ser una de las pocas familias mágicas cuyos integrantes pueden ingerir casi todo, y es por eso que la mayoría de mis familiares se dedica a la experimentación de pociones o bien a trabajos extremos, en donde no sabes que te tocara de cenar a veces- el pequeño relato dejo absorto a Ron, ya que lo único que sabía de aquella excéntrica familia era que poseían creencias extrañas y poco convencionales, pero jamás había imaginado que poseyeran mas parientes- El único que no hace uso de sus dones es mi padre, y es porque lo de mama le afecto bastante… pero eso no le impide beber una buena copa antes de dormir- ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa, seguida de unas cuantas risas por parte de Luna, cosa que dejo absorto a Ron… Le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que ella tomaba la muerte de su madre, porque para su familia la perdida de Fred era algo que rara vez se nombraba, como si se tratara de algún tabú. No era que no la tuvieran presente, porque no había día en que Molly Weasley no encendía una vela junto a la fotografía de su hijo, pero a veces la sola mención del nombre de su hermano ponía incomodo a todos en la casa, por lo cual trataban de evitar ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿Y eso no se te sube a la cabeza?- pregunto, para cambiar un poco el tema y evitar que la melancolía invadiese su cuerpo- Porque mira que mi hermana también tiene buena tolerancia a las bebida fuertes, pero parece que ya no está muy cuerda que digamos-

-Puedo acabar con una botella de whisky de fuego yo sola y continuar sobria- respondió orgullosa, a lo que el muchacho atino a levantar una ceja, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada… El sabía que eso era imposible, porque ni siquiera un adulto podía beber una botella completa sin sentir los efectos del whisky- Es más, ya lo hice hace un rato- con aquella frase, el rostro del pelirrojo se contrajo para observar de reojo a Luna… O bien la chica era una buena mentirosa, o lo que había dicho era cierto, porque su rostro se mostraba serio y calmo- Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Neville-

-Da por seguro que lo hare- retruco sonriendo, dando así por finalizada aquella charla. Tomo tres botellas de cerveza muggle de un refrigerador, y luego hizo un seña con la cabeza a Luna, incitando a que lo siguiera hasta la mesa que el compartía con Harry.

Aquel corto trayecto lo realizaron en silencio, en parte debido a lo potente que se hallaba la música y además porque el muchacho no tenía una relación tan estrecha con la rubia, como era el caso de su novia o Harry. La apreciaba, eso sí, y además le tenía un gran respeto y estima por ser la mejor amiga de las dos mujeres que más quería, luego de su madre claro, pero sentía que Luna aun no le tenía suficiente confianza, razón por la cual esperaba a que ella diera rienda suelta a una conversación.

No tardaron en ubicarse junto al azabache, volviendo Ron a su posición anterior antes de haberse marchado y su compañera ocupando la silla vacía que George anteriormente había usado. Rápidamente, tanto Harry como Luna iniciaron una a menea conversación, olvidando por completo las botellas de cerveza que el pelirrojo había traído para ellos. El menor de los hombres Weasley no quiso interrumpirlos, ni tampoco se molesto en seguir el hilo de la conversación, en vez de eso opto por observar la pista de baile y ver qué era lo que allí acontecía, aunque de plano allí el panorama no era muy alentador... La mayoría de los muchachos se hallaban ebrios, a excepción de los mayores como Wood y su hermano, al igual que algunas chicas exhibicionistas que danzaban inescrupulosamente sobre las plataformas. Otros, estaban muy entusiasmados animando a sus favoritos en el concurso de tragos que Dean Thomas llevaba a cabo, y en el cual Ron esperaba que su novia no se hallase participando. Para alivio suyo así era, ya que no divisaba ninguna melena castaña entre los contrincantes. Del que no veía señales era del imbécil de McLaggen, porque después de todo el aun no había olvidado lo ocurrido, al contrario, aun esperaba el momento para poner en su lugar al rubio. Y con respecto a Vicky, bueno eso era otro tema... Aun no confiaba en aquel bruto búlgaro, y menos en su papel de paladín de la justicia que según el mostro con la intención de ayudar a Hermione, pero para desgracia suya no le quedaba otra que tragarse todo y aguardar por otro momento para cobrarle todo lo que había hecho.

-Ron, ¿tú qué opinas?- pregunto una voz lejana, cosa que lo sorprendió tanto que casi arroja su cerveza al suelo... Había estado tan sumergido en sus cavilaciones, que olvido por completo el hecho de que aun tenía entre sus manos la botella. Al girar la vista, descubrió que dos pares de ojos esperaban una respuesta, dos de ellos verdes y los restantes azules.

-Perdón, no les estaba prestando atención...- respondió algo apenado mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello, a lo que sus amigos atinaron a sofocar una risita negando con la cabeza- ¿Que decías, Harry?- agrego, para luego beber un trago de la bebida muggle que aún conservaba en una de sus manos.

-Que el retraso de las chicas ya esta preocupándome...- comento el azabache con seriedad, borrando la sonrisa que traía y observando con ansiedad la pista de baile- Si no llegan en un rato, propongo que vayamos a buscarlas... Sé que Ginny se molestara pero no importa- el pelirrojo asintió con firmeza, aunque en su interior sentía la necesidad de salir en busca de las muchachas ya mismo. Por cómo estaban las cosas, ya no confiaba siquiera en su propia sombra, pero tampoco quería parecer un desesperado, por lo cual opto por callar.

-Chicos, ¿de casualidad no vieron a Hannah?- inquirió alguien a sus espaldas, con cual los tres giraron la vista. Frente a ellos se hallaba un Neville bastante desarreglado: traía los primeros botones de su camisa desprendidos y las mangas levantadas hasta la altura de sus codos; además de que la transpiración bañaba parte de su torso. El muchacho cargaba con dos pequeños vasos, de los cuales uno seguramente seria para la chica que buscaba.

-Pero miren nada mas lo que el viento nos trajo...- empezó Harry, provocando una sonrisa en el pelirrojo y en la rubia, pero un desconcierto en el recién llegado- No creas que no nos dimos cuenta de cómo besabas a Hannah Abbott hace un rato... ¿Qué guardadito lo tenias, no?- con aquella frase, un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas del joven, gesto que provoco más de una risa en sus antiguos compañeros de cuarto.

-Ya Harry, no lo molestes- lo reprendió Luna, mientras le propiciaba un ligero golpe en el hombro al chico de las gafas- Felicidades Neville, la verdad ya venía siendo hora de que hablaras con ella- agrego la rubia, pero esta vez con voz dulce y dirigiéndose al que consideraba el mejor de sus amigos. El chico le dedico una radiante sonrisa, la cual además fue acompañada de una significativa mirada que solo Luna pudo comprender, puesto que eran tan buenos amigos que a veces no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían... Simples miradas como aquellas lo decían todo.

-Yo también los felicito Neville... Hannah es una chica excelente, y no dudo que tu eres perfecto para ella- comento el azabache, dejando de lado esta vez el tono de sorna y extendiendo su mano hasta la de su amigo, quien no dudo ni por un segundo en tomarla para sellar así aquel improvisado ritual de celebración, al cual luego se sumo Ron, quien además propuso luego un repentino brindis del que todos participaron.

-Muchas gracias amigos... La verdad, me hace feliz saber que mi novia les cae bien- dijo Neville sonriendo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al hacer mención de la palabra "novia"- Ya debo irme... Hannah debe estar buscándome y se molestara si no le llevo su bebida- con aquel comentario, los dos amigos dedicaron una mirada significativa al rubio, en señal de que comprendían exactamente a qué se refería. Sin embargo, Luna no tardo en soltar una risotada que atrajo la atención de varias personas que se hallaban a su alrededor y, antes de que las burlas iniciasen nuevamente, Neville se perdió entre la multitud tratando de no derramar las bebidas que llevaba, cosa que le estaba costando bastante.

Antes de que alguno del trió dijera o hiciese algo, el volumen de la música bajo considerablemente hasta convertirse en algo no mas audible que una tenue cortina de fondo, y las luces no tardaron en pasar de un estado colorido a un blanco tenue, lo que permitía una visión más nítida de la sala de menesteres. Con todo esto, la mayoría de los presentes comenzó a ubicarse en el sector de las mesas mientras bebían algo que los refrescase luego de tanto bailar, mientras que algunos se apiñaron en las entradas con el propósito de ir a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade o por el castillo.

Lo que más llamo la atención de Ron y Harry, fue el sonido de una guitarra, la cual empezaba a probar los primeros acordes de la noche, y el redoble de unos platillos proveniente de una batería. Como por acto de reflejo, giraron la vista hacia el escenario en el que se realizo el body-shot y allí se toparon con los preparativos de una banda, que al parecer actuaria dentro de pocos minutos... La verdad se sorprendieron, porque no sabían en que momento habían montado tantos equipos en el escenario principal, aunque con el tumulto de gente y la poca luz no era raro que todo hubiese ocurrido bajo sus narices. Pero, lo que más llamo su atención, fue el hecho Rolf Scamander subiese al escenario a probar el micrófono principal, puesto que él no estaba esa noche encargado del sonido en la fiesta, y además los chico que probaban los instrumentos no les eran conocidos de Hogwarts, es mas... hasta tenían un aspecto de extranjeros. La clave a todas sus interrogantes no tardo en llegar, debido a que Rolf dedico un guiño con una sonrisa a su novia, lo que recordó a los muchachos que Luna se hallaba con ellos y seguramente estaría al tanto de todo.

-¿Acaso sabes que se trae Rolf entre manos?- inquirió Harry frunciendo el ceño, mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba mas a sus amigos para oír mejor la respuesta que pronto les daría Luna. Ella, lejos de prestarles mucha atención, abrió una diminuta cartera, que hasta ese momento los chicos habían ignorado que traía, para extraer de allí un objeto pequeño.

-Pues tocara con su banda unas cuantas canciones muggles- les respondió distraída, debido a que toda su atención se hallaba puesta sobre el diminuto espejo que sostenía en una de sus manos. Inspecciono durante un rato su aspecto, haciendo mas énfasis en su peinado y, con la mano que tenia libre, reacomodo algunos mechones dispersos de su cabello; luego procedió a tomar un labial del bolso para añadir con sumo cuidado, un poco de color a sus labios. Cuando termino, dedico una sonrisa a su reflejo en el espejo y cerró con un "clic" el pequeño estuche, para luego dejarlo de nuevo dentro de su cartera- ¿Acaso no se los dije?- agrego la joven, mirando con extrañeza las negativas con la cabeza que los chicos le dedicaron.

-La verdad no tenía idea de que Rolf fuera cantante de una banda...- empezó Harry, observando con atención como los muchachos desconocidos preparaban todo para la presentación.

-Y mucho menos que supiera canciones muggles, ya que los Scamander son considerados una de las familias de magos más tradicionalistas del mundo mágico... O al menos, es lo que papá dice- agrego Ron frunciendo el ceño, cosa que provoco que la rubia lo mirara divertida y soltara una leve risita.

-En realidad, mi Rolfie es mas muggle de lo que todos creen- comenzó Luna sin poder evitar sonreír, mientras un brillo especial invadía sus ojos y los volvía más hermosos de lo que ya eran... Era como si la simple mención de su novio la hiciera sumamente feliz- Según me conto, su abuelo quiso que se criara lejos del mundo mágico hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para entrar en Beauxbatons, y por eso paso su infancia en un barrio residencial muggle de Liverpool- los dos chicos abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, debido a que no daban crédito a lo que ella acababa de decirles- No me vean así... Por extraño que les parezca, el señor Scamander tiene firme ideas de que los magos no son tan diferentes a los muggles, que de hecho deberíamos intentar convivir mas con ellos, y quiso que Rolf creciera con esas ideas-

-Pero ¿porque fue a Francia y no estudio desde un principio en Hogwarts? Digo, eso hubiera sido lo más conveniente- comento el azabache, para luego beber un poco de su cerveza, acto que imito la muchacha antes de proseguir con el relato.

-Bueno, su madre era francesa y, antes de morir en ese accidente, siempre solía decir que soñaba con el día en que Rolf iniciara sus estudios en Beauxbatons, por eso decidió estudiar en Francia... para él, era como cumplir el sueño de su madre- a pesar de que sabían que el chico cargaba con una historia complicada, los muchacho hasta ese momento no habían conocido los pormenores de la misma, debido a que no eran tan cercanos con Rolf como lo eran con Neville o Luna- Habría completado sus estudios allá de no ser por la guerra... Me conto que, el año anterior no quiso volver a Francia porque temía dejar solos a sus abuelos, pero el señor Newt lo obligo a marcharse antes que el Innombrable tomara el control total de Inglaterra. Cuando Rolf supo lo de la batalla, pidió a sus profesores que le dieran sus exámenes antes de tiempo para poder regresar lo más pronto posible y bueno... este año se negó rotundamente a marcharse –

Los dos comenzaron a divagar en sus propios pensamientos, como si así analizaran toda la historia que Luma acababa de contarles, mientras que la joven desplazaba su silla en busca de una mejor posición para observar el espectáculo; aunque el silencio duro poco.

-¿Conoces a los demás chicos de la banda? Porque no recuerdo haberlos visto antes en el castillo...- inquirió el pelirrojo, puesto que el color predominante en los cabellos de los muchachos era un rubio muy claro, similar al de Fleur, que no solía verse con mucha frecuencia.

-Es porque todos son franceses, Ron- explico la rubia, al momento que devolvía con una sonrisa el saludo que el chico de la guitarra acababa de propiciarle- Rolf los invito porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y, cuando se los dijo, les pareció una buena idea tocar de nuevo juntos-

La conversación fue interrumpida por un estridente chirrido proveniente del escenario, lo que causo que todos se alteraran y llevasen sus manos hasta sus oídos. Por suerte, el desperfecto se soluciono en unos segundos, y antes de que alguien hiciese o dijera algo, Rolf coloco el micrófono en el soporte y giro una de las perillas de su guitarra. Seguido a esto, atravesó con la plumilla todas las cuerdas para comprobar que el amplificador funcionase, y en efecto así era; para finalizar, dejo la guitarra colgando hacia un lado de su cuerpo y tomo el soporte de micrófono para regularlo a su altura.

-Buenas noches a todos...- inicio el castaño, tomando el micrófono con ambas manos y ganándose un aplauso por parte del público- Nosotros somos "Frandon", y vamos a tocar unas cuantas canciones que esperamos les gusten... ¡Hit it, Jean Paul!-

El inicio de la canción fue dado por unas notas provenientes del piano, sumadas a un riff que el guitarrista principal realizaba y a unos golpeteos rítmicos por parte del baterista. Como Ron no era ningún experto en lo que música muggle refería, no supo entender porque el público elevo semejante ovación, pero a pesar de todo admitía que la melodía de la canción era bastante buena y pegajosa. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al oír a Rolf cantando, porque jamás imagino que fuera tan bueno haciendo aquello... Su voz era aterciopelada, y sonaba muy diferente de cuando el solamente hablaba. Obviamente, el público femenino no tardo en ovacionarlo, cosa que provoco un ápice de molestia del rostro de Luna, quien parecía que en cualquier momento arrojaría su botella a la multitud que ya se había agolpado frente al escenario.

Al final de la primera canción, casi todo el público coreaba junto con Rolf el estribillo, y los pocos que no lo hacían tarareaban la melodía o simplemente movían la cabeza siguiendo el compas de la música. Tras la ola de aplausos que elevo el público, la banda dio inicio con otra canción, que parecía ser igual de conocida que la anterior, porque la ovación se reanudo a tal punto que opacaban el sonido de la guitarra principal y del piano.

Si bien era cierto que en parte de canción el autor contaba algo de su vida sexual con su ex novia, Ron no pudo evitar sentirse un poco identificado y empezar a hallar similitudes entre ambas relaciones... Si tuviera que contar en las que Hermione lo había dejado por nimiedades, seguro le faltarían los dedos para hacerlo. Y si además sumara las peleas anteriores a su relación... bueno, eran tantas que no lograría recordar todas. En ocasiones, las disputas habían sido escandalosas, como la vez en que ambos discutieron por causa de Scabbers, y algunas sencillamente fueron dolorosas, siendo el mejor ejemplo la disputa ocurrida en la tienda de campaña mientras buscaban los horrocruxes. De cualquier modo, siempre era, y había sido, Hermione la que se llevaba la peor parte... Sin proponérselo, él siempre conseguía herirla y, luego de tantos años, era inconcebible la idea de que ella siguiera allí, junto a él, demostrándole que lo quería. Parecía algo irónico, pero era la verdad.

Dejo atrás sus cavilaciones cuando el público estallo en una gran ovación, dándole a entender que la canción ya había finalizado. El pelirrojo no dudo en unirse a la orbe de aplausos, mientras que Harry silbaba a la banda utilizando sus dos manos y Luna los aclamaba de pie diciendo algo que en esos momentos era inaudible para sus dos amigos.

-Mucha gracias... Siendo honestos, creíamos que a algunos no les gustaría escuchar canciones muggles, pero al parecer nos equivocamos- comento el castaño cuando la multitud logro calmarse; luego, dejo la guitarra postrada en un rincón y se ubico frente al piano eléctrico, ocupando el lugar que anteriormente había pertenecido a uno de los muchachos, el cual ahora sostenía la guitarra de Rolf- La siguiente canción...- acerco su rostro hasta el micrófono que tenia ubicado sobre el piano, mientras tocaba varias teclas del instrumento , como si estuviera comprobando su correcto funcionamiento-... quisiera dedicársela a alguien muy especial para mí, quien por cierto olvido desearme suerte antes de que yo subiera al escenario- dijo el muchacho divertido, provocando que la parte ignorante de la multitud riera; sin embargo, los que se daban una idea de a qué se refería el muchacho, voltearon a ver a Luna divertidos, provocando en la joven un intenso rubor- _Je t'aime, mon amour...-_susurro al micrófono mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su novia a la distancia, con lo que las pocas conocedoras del francés no pudieron evitar soltar un "ahh" de romanticismo, observando a Luna con una sana envidia. Sin embargo, muchas de las chicas olvidaron que Rolf ya tenía dueña, o bien decidieron obviarlo, porque se agolparon frente al escenario gritando frases inescrupulosas- ¡Cuando quieras, Jean!-

Rolf dio inicio a su serenata improvisada cantando solo, sin otra compañía más que la de unas cuantas notas del piano que sonaban muy leves y de a ratos. Las chicas muggles que reconocieron la canción, no tardaron en comenzar a gritar eufóricas frases inapropiadas y otras simplemente alaridos de emoción. Fue recién al término del primer verso, que el guitarrista se unió a la canción con un riff secundado por el bajista.

-_Something_...- comento Luna a sus dos amigos con gesto risueño, a lo que ellos atinaron a fruncir el ceño y observarla de reojo- Es nuestra canción favorita... Rolf suele susurrarla a mi oído cada vez que me molesto con el- al terminar aquella frase, un potente rubor cubrió las mejillas de la rubia, dando a entender que evidentemente había hablado más de la cuenta. Los muchachos no tardaron en estallar en una sonora carcajada, que su amiga no fue capaz de detener aun con la increpante y asesina mirada les dedico... Por suerte, Rolf comenzó a cantar antes de que ella perdiera los estribos, o de lo contrario la rubia no habría dudado en emplear el famoso hechizo Mocomurciélagos, que Ginny le había enseñado, en contra de sus amigos- ¡Idiotas!- bufo contrariada, e intentar concentrarse en la dulce voz de su novio, dejando que los chicos rieran tanto como se les antojara.

-Luna...- comenzó el azabache, cuando por fin su ataque de risa hubo cesado, pero sin embargo la muchacha no se digno a voltear la vista hacia el- No te lo tomes tan a pecho...- la susodicha no hizo otra cosa que dedicarle una mirada envenenada, la cual poco a poco fue suavizándose a medida que la canción de Rolf avanzaba- ¿No te molesta que algunas le griten cosas algo obscenas a Scamander?- inquirió el joven algo meditabundo, debido a que se le hacía extraña la actitud que su amiga tomaba ante la marea de hormonas que amenazaba con robarle a su novio.

-Claro que sí, pero esa no es razón para recriminarle algo a Rolf- respondió la rubia al instante, como si hubiese estado esperando aquella pregunta, con lo que algunas arrugas poblaron la frente de los muchachos- A ver... Una cosa es que esas zorras le griten cosas a mi novio, me molesta, eso sí, pero mientras el no les siga el juego no tengo motivos para cabrearme- con aquella sencilla explicación, los chico entendieron a que se refería, pero aun así no quedaron del todo convencidos.

-Pero ¿no se te pasa por la cabeza la idea de embrujarlos, por ejemplo?- inquirió el pelirrojo, puesto que, si bien el no solía reclamar nada a su novia cuando algo así le pasaba, optaba por amenazar a los chicos que osaban mirar a Hermione durante mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pero si lo piensas con calma la verdad no vale la pena- la mirada tan penetrante que Luna dedico al pelirrojo mientras hablaba, provoco que el chico volteara la vista hacia la barra de tragos. Instantáneamente, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y su respiración se torno irregular, por lo que sus amigos atinaron a observar que era lo que provocaba semejante reacción en el chico- Usa un poco tu cabeza, Ron... Nada ganarías golpeando a McLaggen, salvo un viaje a la enfermería con periodo de estadía indefinido- el chico parecía no querer escuchar razones, porque, luego de dedicarle una mirada encolerizada a sus acompañantes, se levanto de un salto de su lugar y enfilo hacia la barra. Por fortuna, su mejor amigo consiguió detenerlo por los hombros- ¡No vale la pena, porque después de todo, Hermione a quien quiere es a ti!- exclamo la muchacha, uniéndose al intento del chico de las gafas de frenar a Ron… Lucharon por un buen rato, eso sí, pero lograron su cometido de evitar una pelea que seguramente no hubiese terminado bien.

-¡Ya suéltenme!- ordeno algo alterado, con lo que sus dos amigos atinaron a dejar libre sus brazos, pero no quisieron sentarse, no hasta que se aseguraran de que el pelirrojo no correría tras Cormac. Aguardaron un rato y, cuando observaron que Ron lo único que hacía era sentarse y terminar su cerveza de un solo sorbo, optaron por ocupar de nuevo sus lugares en la mesa, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

El azabache junto con la rubia atinaron a concentrarse en la presentación de la banda, comentando alguna que otra cosa de a ratos, no así el pelirrojo, que parecía bastante enfrascado en algún pensamiento… Quería ir tras el idiota de McLaggen, quería partir su cara de cretino de un solo golpe, quería colgarlo del poste más alto de la cancha de Quidditch, quería… ¡Por Merlín! Ponerlo en su lugar de una buena vez por todas. Pero simplemente no podía. Si solo Harry hubiese intentado detenerlo, el no hubiese dudado en arrojarlo a un lado para ir tras el rubio, pero, como Luna también decidió entrometerse en el asunto, tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos a fin de no lastimarla... ¿Por qué sus amigos no lo dejaban en paz? ¿Acaso no comprendían la gravedad del asunto? Si Harry hubiese visto a Ginny pasada de copas y bailando con alguno de sus ex novios, seguramente no habría dudado en hacer algo.

Su cabeza bajo de las nubes cuando la canción de Rolf finalizo, pero no fue la falta de sonido lo que provoco esto, sino mas bien la gran ovación que se elevo al final de la canción. El pelirrojo no dudo en sumarse a la ola de aplausos, pero fue más por cortesía que por la interpretación de la banda. Sus amigos también lo hicieron, aunque parecían estar más enfrascados en una conversación interesante que prestando atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-… si basta ver tu cara para saber que desearías que Ginny pensara lo mismo que yo, ¿no?- fue la única frase pronunciada por la rubia que Ron alcanzo oír, y, ante la curiosidad, no pudo evitar voltear a observar a la muchacha para intentar descifrar de que rayos hablaban.

-No sabes los golpes que eso me ahorraría- comento el azabache, provocando que Luna riera divertida y negara con la cabeza.

-Aunque no lo creas, intente que ella y Hermione pensaran de la misma forma que yo, pero eso es un caso perdido…- refuto la muchacha, mientras negaba con la cabeza y se llevaba una mano hasta la frente- Son tan tercas que, sinceramente, no sé como las aguantan- Ron de inmediato se sintió incluido en la conversación, por lo cual suspiro al mismo tiempo que Harry, como si así contestaran a su pregunta… A pesar de que la rubia era gran amiga de las chicas, decía todo sin pelos en la lengua, pero bueno Luna Lovegood siempre actuaba de ese modo.

-Dínoslo a nosotros que las conocemos hace años…- atino a comentar Harry, a lo que el pelirrojo atino a asentir en señal de consentimiento hacia ese comentario- Hablando de las muchachas, ya se tardaron demasiado… Ron, ¿qué opinas si vamos a verlas?- no hizo falta que el susodicho respondiera a esa pregunta, porque en cuestión de segundos se levanto de su silla seguido por Harry.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Luna sonriendo de una manera extraña, al momento que agitaba una mano en el aire para llamar la atención de Ginny, quien parecía estar buscándolos entre el público por la forma en que observaba a todos lados.

Cuando la pelirroja logro divisarlos, dedico una amplia sonrisa al trió antes de avanzar hacia allí, aunque las fans de Rolf que estaban apelotonadas en la pista central obstaculizaron bastante su marcha debido a que no querían moverse de sus lugares. Ron respiro tranquilo al ver que su hermana se hallaba bien, pero desgraciadamente la tranquilidad le duro muy poco porque, cuando Ginny estuvo a escasos metros de distancia, pudo notar que venía completamente sola… Y fue entonces que todo su autocontrol se vino abajo

-¡¿Dónde diablos está Hermione?- grito exasperado, al momento que la única hija de los Weasleys acercaba una silla hasta la mesa e intercambiaba lugares con Luna, para quedar así junto a su novio, quien no dudo en recibirla con un profundo beso. Para mala suerte de Ron, la pareja lo ignoro olímpicamente y no tardaron en enfrascarse en una amanea conversación junto con la rubia, que tampoco mostraba interés en saber el paradero de su castaña amiga- ¡Ginny respóndeme!- la interpelada volteo un poco su cabeza en dirección a su hermano, aunque aquel gesto duro únicamente una fracción de segundos.

-Ya, hermanito, déjame terminar…- respondió la pelirroja, antes de comenzar a reír de la nada, aunque este último acto seguramente era causa de haber ingerido tanto alcohol porque Ginny parecía estar sumergida en el estado de felicidad característico de las personas ebrias. Si bien esto no hizo ninguna gracia a Ron, tendría que reprocharle esto a su hermanita cuando ella se hallase sobria. - ¡Les juro que fue increíble! Jamás olvidare los rostros de envidia de esas idiotas… Ninguna de esas zorras me cae bien, y verlas así de molestas fue algo genial…- la joven prosiguió con su relato dirigido a Harry y Luna, que parecían estar muy interesados en esto, olvidando por completo el hecho de que Ron aun se hallaba con ellos- La cara de sorpresa con que nos vieron antes de entrar al baño no fue nada comparada con la que pusieron cuando salimos, ¡si hasta parecía que a Padma Patil se le caería la mandíbula de un momento a otro!, y ni hablar de…-

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!- la interrumpió el mayor, azorando la mesa que sus amigos tenían al frente de una patada y provocando que la misma fuera a dar al suelo. Con todo esto, las tres bebidas que antes había reposado sobre la mesa fueron a parar al suelo, dejando así una gran mancha amarillenta que amenazaba con provocar el accidente de alguien de un momento a otro- Me dirás en este instante donde esta Hermione, porque si no te juro que ya mismo voy a buscar a McGonagall y no dudare en traerla aquí- espeto el joven con voz trémula, quien, tras luego de haber lanzado el mueble al suelo, había avanzado unos cuantos pasos hasta hallarse frente a frente con el rostro pecoso de su hermana… Para su disgusto, lo único que ella hizo fue comenzar a reír nuevamente, como si la amenaza anterior no le importase- ¡No me provoques, Ginevra, que lo digo en serio!-

-¡Ya no seas un pesado, Ronald!- refuto la menor aun sin poder contener la risa, para luego tomar ambas mejillas de su hermano con sus pulgares e índices- Hermione vendrá en un rato, cuando termine de cumplir su fantasía de rockera sexy…-

De más esta decir que, luego de aquellas palabras, Ron cambio de semblante: su rostro parecía ser de papel debido a lo pálido que estaba y sus ojos ya observaban sin ver… ¿Fantasía de rockera sexy? Tenía que ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto, ideada por George... ¿No? Si, definitivamente debía de ser eso. Ginny estaba ayudando a su hermano con esto, y de seguro Hermione se encontraba sana y salva junto a Angelina.

No tenía sentido que su novia quisiera ser una rockera… En primer lugar, porque odiaba ser el centro de atención de las personas, a menos claro que aquello estuviese relacionado con temas académicos; y, en segundo lugar, porque le avergonzaba cantar en frente de cualquier persona, en especial si se trataba de hacerlo con él como oyente. En una única ocasión, Ron había tenido el privilegio de haberla oído cantar, aunque había sido algo bastante espontaneo: a principios del año, el muchacho había intentado tomar un baño burbujeante en el baño de los prefectos y, creyendo que nadie se encontraba allí, había entrado, para llegar a escuchar parte del improvisado concierto de Hermione. Por supuesto que, ni bien la muchacha noto su presencia, lo obligo a salir de allí, pero más que molesta parecía avergonzada de que su novio la hubiese hallado en pleno recital… Claro que ninguno hablo del tema otra vez, pero el mas deseoso de hacerlo era Ron, porque consideraba una injusticia que la castaña ocultase aquella privilegiada voz.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, cuando un potente chillido se escucho a través del alto parlante, que no resulto ser otra cosa que un micrófono defectuoso. De inmediato, Seamus comenzó a remover cables y aumento el sonido de la música, con la intención de que el público se distrajese hasta que todo estuviera solucionado. Ron se vio obligado a moverse, debido a que aun se hallaba frente a su hermana y, por la cara que la pelirroja tenia, no le convenía hacerla rabiar en ese momento. Acomodo la mesa de nuevo, luego su silla y por ultimo tomo asiento en la misma como si nada hubiese pasado, después de todo ya era un hecho que todo el discurso de Ginny no era otra cosa que una sucia artimaña de George para jugar con sus pobres nervios, pero él no le daría la satisfacción de regodearse en la victoria. Claro que no. Una sonrisa de felicidad invadió su rostro, debido a que el hecho de frustrar los planes de sus hermanos no le producía otra cosa más que alegría, por lo que sus tres amigos lo observaron compungidos y algo preocupados… no era normal que Ron se tomara este tipo de asuntos a la ligera.

Pero la sorpresa no les duro mucho, porque de repente la música dejo de sonar a través de los parlantes y no se escucho otra cosa más que la prueba de sonido de las guitarras. Todos, incluido Ron, voltearon la vista hacia el escenario, al momento que Rolf Scamander subía al mismo y quitaba el micrófono del soporte... ¿En qué momento el muchacho se había marchado de allí? Este era todo un misterio para el pelirrojo, pero no porque el castaño hubiese salido de entre el público, sino más bien porque ahora estaba vestido con prendas totalmente diferentes, siendo las mismas una ajustada remera blanca de cuello en "v", qué resaltaba su trabajado abdomen; un ajustado jean negro y unas gafas de sol Ray-Ban clásicas. Aunque el parecía ser el único sorprendido con el cambio de imagen, porque el resto de no parecía no notarlo ni mucho menos importarle.

-Bueno, amigos, lamento la demora pero tenía que cambiar mi vestuario antes de seguir…- explico el muchacho, mientras tiraba del cable del micrófono para que el mismo estuviese más suelto y el tuviese la posibilidad de desplazarse a través del escenario. Ni bien se oyó su voz, las nuevas fanáticas de "Frandon" se apelotonaron en frente de la banda, dando alaridos de emoción o bien intentando tocar al cantante con sus manos- Ahora, para continuar con la presentación, déjenme presentarles a una amiga que me hará el gran honor de acompañarme en la siguiente canción- las luces de la sala de menesteres se volvieron tenues y una gran cortina de humo comenzó a expandirse por todo el lugar, a lo que el público en general atino a gritar eufórico ante semejante despliegue- ¡Damas y caballeros, reciban con un caluroso aplauso a la señorita, que ahora de señorita no tiene nada más que el titulo debido su atrevido comportamiento, Hermione Granger!-

Si bien la explicación de Rolf dejo atónito a más de uno entre el público, la mayoría opto por seguir su consejo y no tardaron en estallar en un sonoro aplauso, justo al momento en el que el baterista daba inicio a la canción a través de un ritmo acompasado. A los pocos segundos, los dos guitarristas y el bajista se sumaron a él con unos riffs muy estruendosos y desenfrenados, mientras que una poderosa luz blanca recorría el público de un lado a otro, como si buscara a una persona en especial. Fue entonces, que aquel potente resplandor blanco se detuvo en una de las plataformas de baile, iluminando así la espalda de una mujer castaña… Estaba vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro, el cual era tan ajustado que dejaba a la vista las perfectas medidas de sus piernas, que combinaba a la perfección con una chaqueta del mismo material y color, la cual en esos momentos se hallaba cerrada tapando todo hasta su cuello. Su calzado no era excepción a la monocromía del color, ya que aquellas botas con taco aguja también eran de un color negro y poseían unos cuantos diamantes pequeños como decoración.

Fue ella quien comenzó a interpretar la canción, al momento que volteaba la vista hacia la multitud, dejando así que todos vieran su rostro y, aunque ya sabían de quien se trataba, la mayoría no pudo evitar sorprenderse al punto de quedarse atónitos… Hermione parecía una chica completamente diferente. Su maquillaje constaba solamente de un profundo delineado y un poco sombra, todo de color negro, lo que hacía que sus ojos resaltasen bastante, confiriéndole además una edad mayor a la que realmente tenia. Alrededor de su cuello, se encontraban varios colgantes plateados que se movía cada vez que Hermione agitaba su cabeza al ritmo de la batería, los cuales hacían juego además con unos pendientes en forma de rayo. La delgada línea de su flequillo que solía partir desde el lado izquierdo de su cabello hasta el lado derecho ya no era visible, debido a que toda su castaña melena se hallaba revuelta pero, a pesar de esto y gracias a la poción alisadora, sus bucles perfectamente formados caían sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto atrevido y sensual.

Del cuarteto de amigos que aun permanecía en la mesa, la única que no se sorprendió fue Ginny, quien no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a vitorear a su mejor amiga; a ella también su sumo pronto Luna, que a pesar de la sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el maravilloso trabajo que la pelirroja había hecho con tan poco tiempo. Los que en si no salía del shock inicial eran los muchachos… su boca parecía no poder cerrarse, y sus globos oculares tan dilatados que daba la impresión de que sus ojos saldrían de sus orbitas en cualquier momento. A pesar de esto, el primero en recuperar la compostura fue Harry, aunque no por decisión propia, sino más bien gracias a la ayuda de Ginny, quien no dudo en darle un fuerte codazo en las costillas a modo de simular estar celosa… Claro que ni bien obtuvo la total atención de su novio, intercambiaron una sonrisa para evitar usar las palabras, con lo que el azabache comprendió que todo se encontraba perfecto. Ron en cambio, parecía un caso perdido... En su mente parecía no formarse ningún pensamiento concreto, y esto también parecía haber afectado su capacidad motora, porque su boca llevaba abierta tanto tiempo que la saliva ya había comenzado a caer de su boca. A este punto, lo único que su hermana atino a hacer fue a cerrarle la boca, pero eso no provoco ninguna reacción en el joven… parecía estar petrificado.

_-We've been here to long, tryin' to get along_

_Pretendin' that you're so shy _

_I'm a natural ma'am, doin' all I can_

_My temperature is runnin' high._

La castaña abandono la tarima de un salto, para luego dirigirse al escenario principal agitando su cabeza al ritmo de la música, mientras dedicaba una sugestiva mirada a Rolf junto con una maliciosa sonrisa. El muchacho, lejos de sentirse nervioso o preocupado, procedió a apuntarla con su dedo índice moviéndolo hacia adelante y atrás, dándole a entender que no había ningún problema por su parte si ella se acercaba. Cuando por fin se hallo junto a la banda, Hermione no perdió el tiempo y se acerco al castaño, pegando su cuerpo al costado derecho de Rolf, con la intención de cantar parte de la canción en su oído, aunque, de improviso, hizo que el muchacho la enfrentara y lo tomo firmemente por la remera, acortando tanto la cercanía entre ellos que sus labios casi llegaron a tocarse.

**_-Cry at night, no one in sight_**

**_An' we got so much to share_**

**_Talking's fine, if you got the time_**

**_But I ain't got the time to spare, Yeah!_**

Rolf parecía hipnotizado por la penetrante mirada de su compañera, pero, al llegar su turno de interpretar, retrocedió unos pasos y clavo la vista en el publico para no volver a perder la concentración. Claro que sus amigos más cercanos no tardaron en notar su reacción, con lo que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a burlarse con frases como "Que pasa, Rolfie? ¿No puedes con ella?", provocando que el orgullo del castaño borrara toda su falta de autocontrol. Sin vacilaciones ni dudas, el muchacho no tardo en rodear a Hermione mientras cantaba, aunque más que dedicar al público la canción parecía estar dedicándosela a ella, y, al concluir con su recorrido, la tomo del mentón con el objetivo de que sus miradas se cruzasen, al momento que él le sonreía seductoramente.

_-Do you wanna touch? **–Yeah!** -Do you wanna touch? **–Yeah!**_

_-Do you wanna touch me there? **–Where?**_

_-Do you wanna touch? **–Yeah!** -Do you wanna touch? **–Yeah!**_

_-Do you wanna touch me there? **–Where? **–There, yeah!_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Ella no perdió el tiempo y, antes de que el chico llegara a depositar un beso en su cuello, lo mando a volar con tal empujón, que casi logra derribarlo del escenario. El público no tardo en estallar en una sonora carcajada, que no duro demasiado debido a que toda la atención, y aun más la de la muchedumbre masculina, paso a centrarse en la castaña… Al momento que cantaba, iba quitándose lentamente la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto así parte de su cuello y sus hombros, dando la sensación de que no traía puesto nada bajo la prenda de cuero. Los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar, y aumentaron aun mas cuando Hermione comenzó a tocar su cuerpo haciendo alusión al párrafo de la canción que en esos momentos interpretaba.

Si bien aun Rolf no había logrado incorporarse, ayudo a la castaña cantando algunas partes del estribillo, para simular que ambos mantenían una conversación, y, cuando al fin consiguió volver al ruedo, lo hizo más decidido que nunca… parecía estar dispuesto a no ser más el bufón. Al acercarse a su compañera, coloco su mano en la mejilla de la muchacha, haciendo referencia al supuesto dialogo cantado que mantenían; en la siguiente pregunta, llevo su mano hasta la cintura de la joven, con la intención de acercar más su delgado cuerpo al suyo; pero se quedo petrificado cuando ella misma tomo con determinación su mano y la poso de lleno sobre su pecho… Eso había sido demasiado. Para fortuna suya, el resto del estribillo fue cantado por Hermione, quien comenzar a moverse alrededor del escenario mientras agitaba su cabeza al ritmo de la música. Rolf estático, seguía aquellos movimientos únicamente girando su cabeza, porque parecía que su cuerpo ya no podía moverse por sí solo, y se sorprendió bastante cuando comprobó que la castaña llevaba el banquillo del piano hasta el centro del escenario.

**_-Every girl an' boy needs a little joy  
>All you do is sit an' stare<br>Beggin' on my knees; baby won't you please  
>Run your fingers through my hair<em>**

Lo siguiente que hizo fue coger de la mano al muchacho, para guiarlo hasta el banquillo y luego obligarlo a sentarse allí… Por supuesto que el castaño no dejo de cantar, pero su cara delataba que se hallaba bastante confundido e inseguro. Ni bien el se hallo ubicado, la muchacha prosiguió a arrodillarse frente a Rolf y fingir que estaba suplicando, a lo que el joven entendió perfectamente de que iba todo eso. Procedió entonces a llevar su mano hasta la nuca de su compañera, para luego hundir su mano la mata de pelo castaña y masajear con frenesí aquella zona, consiguiendo que Hermione arqueara la espalda al tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

El público no dejaba de alentar a la pareja, algunos aplaudiendo y otros gritando frases o simples alaridos. Aunque en el grupo de amigos que permanecía sentado alrededor de la mesa, los pensamientos y reacciones eran de lo más variadas: por un lado, tanto Ginny como Harry no dejaban de vitorear a su mejor amiga, diciéndose de a ratos comentarios que a veces los hacían reír; por otro estaba Ron, que, dejando atrás su shock primerizo, ahora permanecía de lo mas callado y con el semblante indiferente… parecía molesto, aunque eso no le impedía observar la presentación en el escenario; y Luna, quien no dudaba en mostrar o decir lo que sentía, permanecía callada pero alzando una ceja. Fue ella quien, tras luego de lo del banco del piano, acerco su rostro hasta el oído de la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso todo eso era parte del plan?- inquirió algo molesta, provocando que Ginny se volteara inmediatamente hacia ella y examinara su rostro.

-No me digas que estas celosa…- contraataco la pelirroja, dedicando una mirada maliciosa a su amiga junto a una sonrisa bastante picara. La rubia no tardo en voltear la vista hacia otro lado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba no parecer enfadada… Permaneció unos segundo en silencio, y sus labios parecían intentar contener el impulso de hablar, pero, cuando ya no pudo contenerse, volteo la vista de vuelta hacia su amiga.

-Claro que no… ¡Por Merlín, si ella es mi mejor amiga!- exploto la muchacha, al momento que levantaba sus brazos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si intentara alejar algunos pensamientos de su cabeza- Es solo que, bueno Rolf…- era como si no encontrara las palabras justa para expresar lo que sentía- Rolf… ¡Maldita sea! El no hace nada por detenerla…- dijo, mientras su voz iba muriendo al decir las últimas palabras, luego dio un suspiro de abatimiento.

-Ya, no les tantas vueltas al asunto… Sabes que para ella esto no tiene mucha importancia- explico la pelirroja, intentando calmar un poco a su amiga- Además, está loca por el inútil de Ron y no creo que un poco de alcohol haga que se olvide de eso- agrego divertida, con lo que consiguió sonsacar una débil sonrisa en la rubia.

_-My, my, my whiskey and rye  
>Don't it make you feel so fine<br>Right or wrong don't it turn you on  
>Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah!<em>

Luego de dejar que el muchacho jugara un rato con su cabello, Hermione se incorporo de un salto para dirigirse hasta la parte trasera de la tarima, más precisamente el lugar donde se hallaba el baterista. Allí, había un pequeño banco donde el joven conservaba un vaso de whisky, del cual ingería un poco en los intervalos de las canciones que tocaban. La castaña, sin dudarlo un segundo, levanto el vaso de la banqueta y regreso junto a Rolf, a quien entrego la bebida con el explicito propósito de que la ingiriera. El no puso objeciones y, mientras acababa de un solo sorbo aquel brebaje, la joven procedió a desabrochar todos los botones de metal de la chaqueta de un tirón, dejando así a vista de todos un diminuto top blanco. La multitud masculina no tardo en comenzar a silbar eufórica, y algunos ebrios hasta intentaron subir al escenario, por lo que Lee Jordan y Dean Thomas tuvieron que hechizar el escenario con un encantamiento de protección para evitar problemas. Ante esa perspectiva, Hermione no vio otra solución que prender al menos uno de los botones de la chaqueta, más precisamente el que permitía que la prende se cerrarse a la altura de sus pechos, pero tampoco esto fue de gran ayuda, ya que el panorama exclusivo de la parte baja de su abdomen y su ombligo parecían alborotar aun mas a los jóvenes.

_-Do you wanna touch? **–Yeah!** -Do you wanna touch? **–Yeah!**_

_-Do you wanna touch me there? **–Where?**_

_-Do you wanna touch? **–Yeah!** -Do you wanna touch? **–Yeah!**_

_-Do you wanna touch me there? **–Where? **–There, yeah!_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Segundos antes de iniciar con el estribillo, tuvo que voltearse para dejar el vaso nuevamente en el banco donde había estado, debido a que era de vidrio y si quedaba por ahí Hermione podría tirarlo, pero cuando volteo la vista al escenario descubrió que su castaña compañera había desaparecido de allí. Parecía tener un micrófono inalámbrico, porque a pesar de no permanecer en la tarima, aun continuaba cantando. Ante esto, el muchacho no dudo en continuar con la canción, pero aun así no pudo evitar buscar a la joven entre la multitud, aunque los anteojos oscuros dificultaban bastante su visión y le impedían distinguir los rostros de los presentes.

Poco antes de que finalizara el estribillo, ella regreso trayendo algo bajo su brazo izquierdo y sonriendo maliciosamente, cosa que no gusto nada a Rolf porque sabía que aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Para su buena fortuna, parecía que él no estaba incluido en los locos planes de Hermione ya que, cuando ella estuvo arriba del escenario, lo ignoro olímpicamente y dejo su micrófono sobre el banco del piano. Fue recién entonces cuando el castaño descubrió que, lo que traía su compañera, no era otra que una botella de champagne. Tan solo le llevo unos cuantos segundo a la joven quitar todo el envoltorio de la botella, luego procedió a agitarla y, cuando por fin quito el bozal de alambre que protegía el tapón, el corcho junto con la bebida salieron disparados en dirección al público… Lejos de molestarse por estar empapados de vino espumante, la multitud comenzó a gritar eufórica, lo que dio más seguridad a la castaña de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

**_My, my, my, do you wanna touch me there?  
>Want you? Touch me? Como on! You get know want do it<em>**_  
><strong>Touch me there, yeah!<strong> My, my, **touch me!**  
>My, my, my, my, <strong>yeah!<strong> Touch me there! __You know where!  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

El muchacho fue quien siguió repitiendo el estribillo, debido a que ahora Hermione se hallaba bastante ocupada bañando al público con el champagne más costoso que los chicos habían traído… Seguro que más tarde, Dean Thomas le cobraría el valor de la botella, aunque, por las condiciones en las que la joven se encontraba, seguramente los platos rotos recaerían sobre el pobre de Ron, que ya bastante había pasado en una sola noche. Rolf no pudo más que sonreír ante la idea, y aquello provoco que las chicas del público dieran grititos agudos de felicidad, cosa que casi sin tímpanos al cantante.

Cuando la botella de champagne estuvo vacía, la muchacha la arrojo a uno de los chicos que se encargaba de controlar al público, para luego buscar de nuevo su micrófono del banquillo del piano y unirse a la canción con unas armonías. Al percatarse el castaño de que Hermione había vuelto, le cedió el resto de la canción, dejando que ella cantase las últimas estrofas, a lo que ella no puso ninguna objeción y cantando en un rango de voz increíble, demostrando que no solo era buena con los libros sino también en el arte de cantar.

Por supuesto que para terminar con la canción, la muchacha con broche oro… De improviso, acorto la distancia existente entre ella y Rolf, y luego estiro su mano hasta quitarle las gafas al muchacho. Sin previo aviso ni vacilaciones, las arrojo con un simple movimiento hacia el orbe de fanáticas alborotadas, quienes no tardaron ni dos segundos en comenzar una pelea para ver quién era la que se quedaría con los lentes. El castaño se lamento bastante por haber perdido aquellos anteojos, después de todo le gustaban mucho, pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y decidió dejarlo de lado, porque tal vez luego podría convencer a la futura dueña para que se los devolviese, si se mantenían sanos claro.

La muchedumbre no hizo otra cosa que ovacionar hasta el cansancio a la pareja, valiéndose de aplausos, chiflidos y gritos, e inclusive algunos optaron por realizar hechizos de prestidigitación con el propósito de crear rosas, que luego fueron a caer a los pies de Hermione. Ella no hizo otra cosa que coger una y llevarla hasta su boca, para luego hacer una reverencia acompañada de una amplia sonrisa. Acto seguido, señalo con una mano al muchacho para que la multitud lo aclamase, a lo que él solo atino a bajar un poco la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír como su compañera. Poco antes de que los aplausos disminuyeran, Rolf pasó una de sus manos por los hombros de la castaña abrazándola amistosamente, con lo que ella correspondió al gesto apoyando su mano derecha en la espalda joven, dando así por concluida la improvisada presentación.

* * *

><p>-Pero miren nada mas lo que trae el viento…- comento Harry, que en esos momentos se hallaba repantingado en su silla y abrazado a Ginny. Al momento en que pronuncio aquellas palabras, todos en el grupo voltearon la vista hacia la dirección en la que el miraba, descubriendo que el azabache no se refería a otra cosa más que a el cantante de "Frandon", quien en ese momento se hallaba caminando en dirección a sus amigos.<p>

-¡Te felicito Rolfie, su presentación estuvo excelente!- exclamo la pelirroja, mientras aplaudía eufórica y dedicaba un guiño al recién llegado, quien no le dedico otra cosa más que una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. Harry también estaba por felicitarlo, aunque para eso pretendía extender su mano y estrecharla con la del castaño, pero se vio interrumpido por uno de sus amigos, el cual se había levantado violentamente de su silla y no parecía hallarse de buen humor.

-¿Excelente? ¿Te pones de su lado en esto, Ginny?- inquirió la rubia, dedicando una mirada gélida a la pelirroja y colocando sus brazos en jarra, como si esperase una respuesta de la hija menor de los Weasleys, quien lejos de sentirse perturbada o avergonzada, solamente atino a rodar los ojos y a reír divertida de la situación- ¡Creí que eras mi amiga!- aquella frase no logro que la muchacha dejara de reír, lo que exasperaba mas a Luna y provocaba que su mal humor fuera en aumento.

Ajenos a la disputa que ocurría entre las chicas, los muchachos únicamente atinaban a intentar comprender que era lo que realmente le pasaba a la rubia. Harry no se atrevió a interferir, porque sabía que ese asunto no le incumbía y no le gustaba entrometerse en donde nadie lo había llamado, pero eso no evito que continuara abrazando a su novia como lo venía haciendo anteriormente. Ron, por su lado, estaba demasiado preocupado por saber el paradero de su novia, quien luego del éxito de la presentación se había marchado a quien sabe donde en compañía de su George, Angelina, y las amigas de esta; y aunque sabía que las chicas era lo bastante responsables como para cuidar a la castaña, no podía evitar preocuparse por saber qué diablos estarían haciendo. Rolf, por su parte, estaba seguro de que las cosas no pintaban muy bien para él, pero como veía que las chicas parecían haber olvidado su presencia, decidió arriesgarse y saber de una vez por todas que era lo que él había hecho para que Luna estuviese tan enojada.

-¿Acaso no te gusto la canción?- pregunto el muchacho, consiguiendo que cuatro pares de ojos voltearon súbitamente hacia él. Los dos chicos, ni bien entablaron contacto visual con él, negaron con la cabeza al momento que cerraban los ojos, dándole a entender al muchacho que no había sido una buena idea comenzar con esa frase. La pelirroja, por su parte, llevo su mano derecha con los dedos juntos hacia la sien, ejecutando el típico saludo militar, como si así le diera a entender al castaño que había sido un placer conocerlo. Luna, en cambio, parecía querer asesinarlo en ese preciso instante… Su mirada era tan rabiosa, que Rolf tenía la sensación de ver una diminuta llama de fuego en sus pupilas. Si las miradas matasen, bueno, el castaño seguramente ya se hallaría bajo tierra en esos momentos. Pero, Rolf se sorprendió bastante cuando las facciones de la muchacha se relajaron y le sonrió… eso si que no podía significar nada bueno.

-Por supuesto que me gusto…- respondió ella, sonando tan convincente que casi el muchacho logro creerle, y lo hubiera hecho si la rubia no estuviese sonriendo de aquella forma tan extraña-¡y aun más el hecho de que coquetearas con una de mis mejores amigas!- agrego, esta vez con un claro tono de sarcasmo y amedrentando de nuevo con la mirada al muchacho, quien no hizo otra cosa más que cubrirse con las manos por si a ella se le ocurría golpearlo.

-Por favor Luna, tú misma estas diciéndolo: tú mejor amiga- el muchacho trato de sujetarla por los hombros, para ver si así conseguía que su novia entrara en razón, pero ella rápidamente retrocedió un paso hacia atrás- Sabes muy bien que la canción lo ameritaba…-

-¿Y eso es lo único que tienes para decir en tu defensa, Scamander?- inquirió ella, cruzando ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y fulminando con la mirada al castaño de su novio, pero con un tono de voz bastante elevado, lo que provoco que varios de los presentes mostraran cierto interés en la discusión.

-¿Estas celosa de Hermione?- contradijo él, mientras una sonrisa divertida asomaba por su rostro… No le cabían más dudas. Luna estaba celosa, aunque ella le respondiera lo contrario. Seguramente el alcohol le hacía ver cosas donde no las había, porque si hubiese estado sobria, no le estaría armando el circo que montaba en estos momentos. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ella jamás hizo este tipo de escenas, pero ahora estando ebria, parecía que parte de su carácter oculto salía a flote.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- negó la rubia, acercándose en dos grandes zancadas hasta estar a centímetros del muchacho, quien negaba con la cabeza y aguantaba la risa, porque acababa de corroborar que su hipótesis era cierta, aunque ella se atreviera a negarlo- Solo que, si pudiste hacer eso con mi mejor amiga, estoy segura de que lo harás con cualquiera que tengas al frente, ¡y estoy segura de que no te contendrás, Scamander!- al instante, la radiante sonrisa que hasta entonces había adornado el rostro de Rolf, se borro por completo, y sus labios tomaron la forma de una simple y delegada línea… Esa sí que no era la respuesta que se esperaba.

Necesitaba que Luna se lo explicara, porque sencillamente no comprendía a que se estaba refiriendo… Por una parte, era cierto que se habían excedido, y admitía tener la culpa porque él, quien era el "cuerdo" en aquella situación, no había hecho nada para detener a Hermione; pero su novia sabía muy bien qué clase de chico era él, y estaba seguro de habérselo dejado muy en claro el día en que comenzaron su relación: el jamás la traicionaría. Su abuelo le había inculcado muchos valores a lo largo de su vida, pero había hecho mayor hincapié en la forma de correcta de tratar a una mujer, y la traición era algo que no figuraba en su vocabulario. Lo de hacia un rato no significaba nada, y hasta estaba seguro de que un día se reirían de eso… ¿Como Luna podía pensar que volvería a repetir ese tipo de espectáculo?

Cuando logro reaccionar, observo como ella suspiraba exasperada y se encaminaba hacia otro lado, seguramente lejos de él.

-Luna, espera… ¡Luna!- fue inútil, porque la muchacha ni siquiera se digno a voltear, sino que levanto aun más su mentón y prosiguió caminando, como negándose a seguir con aquella conversación- ¡Mujeres!- agrego el castaño, ya cansando de aquella situación, mientras procedía a ocupar el sitio que su novia había dejado libre en la mesa. Harry no tardo en sofocar una risita y negar con la cabeza, porque a pesar de todo le hacía mucha gracia ver a Luna enojada, ya que no era algo muy cotidiano, consiguiendo que Ginny lo observara de reojo y le diera un golpe en el hombro, antes de seguir el camino que su rubia amiga había transitado hacia unos segundos.

-Dímelo a mí…- respondió pesadamente el azabache, quien no comprendía el repentino cambio de actitud de su novia, que ahora también parecía estar molesta.

-Pues a mí tampoco me hizo mucha gracia el numerito de hace un rato, Scamander- opino el pelirrojo, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. De inmediato, el castaño volteo la vista hacia el muchacho y cerró los ojos con pesadez… ¿El también armaría un escándalo? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Que no había tenido ya suficiente con Luna? Parecía que no, y de saber que habría tenido tantos problemas, se habría negado a cantar ese dueto con Hermione… Maldecía la hora en la que había accedido, pero ya era muy tarde para lamentar hechos del pasado.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Ron! ¿Tú también estas celoso?- dijo Rolf con voz cansina y pasando su mano derecha por su cabeza, provocando que el pelirrojo comenzara a reír de manera descontrolada… ¿Y eso que significaba? La verdad, el castaño ya tenía migraña con tantos problemas, por lo que no quería darle vueltas al asunto; en vez de eso, espero a que el chico se calmara y respondiera a su pregunta.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Celoso de ti?- pero no pudo continuar, debido a que ataque de risa volvió a prolongarse por unos segundos más- Se perfectamente que tú no eres competencia para mi, Scamander…- agrego Ron con petulancia, a lo que el susodicho atino a levantar una ceja… ¿Acaso ahora estaba burlándose? Pero no pudo abordar este tema, porque de repente el rostro del pelirrojo volvió a tornarse serio – Lo que me molesta, es que parece que a todos ustedes se les olvido el hecho de que mi novia esta ebria, y aun así le siguen la corriente en todas las desquiciadas ideas que se ocurren-

-Pues yo la veo feliz…- comento Rolf, aceptando con una sonrisa el vaso de whisky que Harry acababa de traerle de la barra.

-¡Es porque todo el alcohol que bebió ya se le subió a la cabeza!- grito el pelirrojo, cansando de que todo el mundo le llevara la contraria en ese asunto- ¿Acaso crees que estará feliz, cuando este sobria y se entere de todo lo que hizo esta noche?- el muchacho ni siquiera se gasto en contestarle, porque sabía aquella respuesta, y además porque comprendía que era una pregunta retorica- Por supuesto que no…- agrego con un hilo de voz, pero más diciéndolo para el mismo que para el castaño.

-No, estoy seguro de que no… Pero no puedes negar que ella lo necesitaba- contesto Rolf, apoyando su mano en el hombro del muchacho- Hace meses que solo vive tapada tras largas pilas de libros, obligaciones y exámenes, y hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parece estar completamente relajada y disfrutando un poco, sin tener que preocuparse por nada…- cuando finalizo aquel pequeño discurso, noto que el pelirrojo parecía estar muy absorto en sus pensamientos, como si intentara procesar todo aquello que acababa de oír, pero, a los pocos segundos, negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que él no lo veía de la misma forma… Bueno, ¿qué esperaba Rolf después de todo? El chico era un Weasley, y si había algo que caracterizaba a todos en esa familia era que podían llegar a ser muy tercos a veces, como estaba sucediendo ahora. Viendo que todo ahí era una causa perdida, termino de un solo trago el resto de whisky que aun quedaba en su vaso se incorporo de un salto- Piensa en lo que te dije, Ron- agrego, aun sabiendo de ante mano que aquello era una causa perdida- Iré a buscar a Luna para intentar arreglar las cosas…-

El azabache despidió al muchacho inclinando un poco la cabeza, a lo que le correspondió dedicándole una desanimada sonrisa, antes de perderse en medio de la pista de baile, intentado seguir el sendero que las chicas habían recorrido. Cuando el muchacho desapareció de su vista, Harry tomo su vaso, el cual aun se hallaba lleno de whisky, y comenzó diluir el trozo de hielo que flotaba con su dedo, para que así la bebida no estuviese tan concentrada… lo que menos necesitaba era terminar como Hermione. Al iniciar sus dos amigos aquella pequeña discusión, se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea ir en busca de unos tragos, para ver si así conseguía calmar un poco las ansias de los chicos, y la verdad que el plan surtió efecto, al menos en el caso de Rolf, porque el vaso de Ron aun permanecía intacto.

Al sentir que ya no quedaba ni rastro del trozo de hielo, el azabache bebió un pequeño sorbo y luego volvió a depositar el vaso sobre la mesa... Tenía que admitir que el whisky estaba muy diluido, a tal punto que ya ni siquiera podía sentir en su boca ese sabor tan característico del brebaje. Tuvo que contener el repentino impulso de escupir la bebida y, al hacerlo, su sentido de arco-reflejo lo obligo a golpear débilmente su pecho con uno de sus puños. Mientras el azabache tosía, su mejor amigo volteo la vista hacia él y lo inspecciono detenidamente durante un rato, pero, al ver que Harry le sonreía para demostrarle que se hallaba bien, suspiro con parsimonia antes de voltear la vista hacia otro lado. Con todo esto, el chico de las gafas supuso que el mal humor de Ron parecía ir en aumento, y no disminuiría por el momento, lo que lo llevo a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo al menos por un rato, para ver si así lograba tranquilizarse.

-Voy a buscar a tu hermana- anuncio Harry, mientras se levantaba de su silla y depositaba sobre la mesa el vaso de whisky, pero aquello no fue de gran relevancia para su amigo, quien estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos y parecía no escuchar nada- Y para que lo sepas, pienso que todo lo que te dijo Rolf es cierto- antes de que el pelirrojo hiciera o dijera algo, el azabache se marcho de allí perdiéndose en la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>Todos podían irse al diablo. George, Rolf, Harry, Ginny... En fin, todos. Eran unos idiotas. ¿Acaso no podían ver lo equivocados que estaban? Seguramente no, y todo por andar bebiendo de más... Bueno, él tampoco era la excepción, pero aun así podía pensar con claridad y sabía discernir entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.<p>

Lo que más le molestaba era saber que, a pesar de todo, él tenía algo de culpa en todo esto, porque si hubiera sido fuerte, todo habría finalizado ya... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil y sucumbir ante los caprichos de Hermione? Era algo que no podía entender, ni tampoco perdonarse, porque en esos momentos tendría que haber pensado en que era lo mejor para ella, y no haberse dejado manejar por sus malditas hormonas... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que acaso todo tenía que salir mal en ese día? Primero lo de la sala común, luego su novia con sus locuras y por último el abandono total de sus amigos... En resumen, su vida era un desastre en esos momentos.

Aunque el volumen de la música se hallaba bastante alto en esos momentos, el muchacho pudo distinguir un ruido muy diferente que provenía de un lugar desconocido. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero con tanto alboroto no podía recordar donde lo había escuchado anteriormente. No fue hasta que un dolor agudo lo golpeo de lleno en su estomago, que descubrió el provenir de ese sonido. Era su estomago... Con todos los problemas surgidos desde su llegada a la fiesta, el no había tenido tiempo de comer nada, y por lo visto, su estomago no estaba dispuesto a continuar con aquella huelga de hambre.

No le quedo más remedio que levantarse y caminar hasta la mesa de los aperitivos, con la esperanza de que los demás hubiese dejado algo que comer, cosa que creía improbable con la cantidad de gente que había en la fiesta. Antes de retirarse de la mesa, considero por unos momentos llevar consigo el vaso de whisky que Harry le había traído hacia un rato, pero de solo pensar que podría terminar ebrio, desistió ante la idea... No quería probar algo que tuviese alcohol, al menos, por un buen tiempo.

Atravesó la pista de baile sin tener ningún tipo de contratiempo, aunque con la expresión lacónica que traía no era extraño que nadie se hubiera atrevido a molestarlo, y su humor mejoro bastante al ver que la mesa de bocadillos aun permanecía casi intacta... Al menos algo que salía bien en ese día. Acelero la marcha sin pensarlo dos veces, y estiro su mano cuando ya estuvo a centímetros de la botana, pero no llego si quiera a tomar algo de allí, porque alguien se interpuso en su camino repentinamente. Dedico una mirada fulminante a la persona que acababa de interrumpirlo, con el propósito de hacerle entender que ahora no quería hablar con nadie, aunque, al ver de quien se trataba, suavizo un poco las facciones de su rostro e intento mantener la calma.

-Jamás creí que alguien pudiese tardar más de dos horas en buscar una cerveza de mantequilla...- comento la muchacha sonriendo, al tiempo que el pellirrojo bajaba la vista algo avergonzado y le dedicaba un desanimada sonrisa- La verdad es toda una novedad, porque no parece haber demasiada gente en la barra de tragos- agrego, esta vez observando el sitio mencionado antes de volver la vista hacia el muchacho.

-La-lavender…- tartamudeo el muchacho, al momento que levantaba la vista e intentaba pensar en algo, aunque la ceja alzada de la joven y aquella mirada tan obvia e impedían maquinar excusa alguna- Bueno… yo…- para sorpresa de Ron, la joven en vez de molestarse, comenzó a reír alegremente, cosa que elimino el nerviosismo que traía… No era en si ella la que provocaba ese nerviosismo, sino más bien la posibilidad de que este encuentro le trajera algún tipo de problema.

-Podrías compensarme la plantada de hace un rato ahora, aceptando tomar un trago conmigo ¿Qué dices?- inquirió la muchacha, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a dirigirse ya al sector de las mesas, sin siquiera haber esperado el consentimiento del pelirrojo.

-Créeme que me gustaría, pero lo mejor sería que no…- el muchacho detuvo la marcha e intento soltarse del agarre de su compañera, pero parecía que Lavender estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo sus planes, porque se negó rotundamente a soltarlo y prosiguió con la marcha.

-Ron, no tengo malas intenciones, solo quiero hablar contigo…- explico la rubia, negándose a quitar la vista de su objetivo principal, que era la barra de tragos, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo cuando su acompañante detuvo la marcha- De verdad, solo te quitare un minuto de tu tiempo- al intercambiar una mirada, el chico pudo comprobar que las intenciones de su ex novia parecían ser sinceras, y, viendo que no tenía nada que perder, reanudo la marcha suspirando, al tiempo que ella le dedicaba una gran sonrisa y profanaba un sonoro gritito de felicidad.

Ni bien encontraron una mesa, el pelirrojo procedió a sentarse y esperar paciente a que ella regresara de la barra de tragos... ... Desde aquel sitio, el muchacho intentaba comprender que era lo que Lavender traía entre manos. Siendo franco, había accedido a aquella petición mas por curiosidad que por cortesía, porque era la primera vez que ella le hablaba con tanta seriedad y contundencia, cosa que era bastante rara e interesante. Claro que, no pensaba perder mucho tiempo allí, y, si notaba que ella tenía otras intenciones, no dudaría en marcar limites correspondientes entre ellos.

Cuando escucho que una silla frente a él era arrastrada por el suelo, no dudo en voltear la vista, corroborando que no era otra que su ex novia, quien en esos momentos le tendía un vaso de cerveza y esperaba que él lo aceptase. Ron no hizo más que acoger la bebida con una sonrisa, pero únicamente para depositarla luego sobre la mesa... no era correcto que rechazara la atención, aunque, de ahora en más no planeaba beber nada que no fuera agua. La confianza que deposito en las intenciones de Lavender fue en aumento al comprobar que ella opto por ubicarse un tanto distante de él... Al menos eso daba a entender que ella comprendía perfectamente la brecha que los separaba, y, a la vez, la respetaba.

-Cuéntame Lav, ¿como estas llevando lo de...?- inquirió el joven, mientras señalaba en su cuello el lugar exacto en donde su acompañante tenia marcada la dentadura de Fenrir Greyback… Aunque aquella cicatriz no fuese visible a simple vista, en parte porque la cabellera de la muchacha la cubría permanentemente, Ron sabia que, en esa noche tan traumatizante, pudo distinguir como aquel hombre lobo dejaba su marca en la parte trasera del cuello de la muchacha.

-Siendo sincera, lo del ciclo no es tan difícil como lo pintan… Al cabo de unos meses, llegue a acostumbrarme y no siento tanto dolor como antes, pero aun así bebo la poción de Matalobos todos los meses- respondió la rubia con una dolida sonrisa, para luego hacer una pausa y beber un poco de su cerveza- Pero no quería hablarte de eso…-

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, que parecieron ser horas para Ron debido a la incomodidad de la situación, como intentando dejar de lado sentimientos que amenazaban con salir a flote, y, cuando ya parecía estar más relajada, fijo la vista en el rostro del muchacho, quien ahora le dedicaba una gran sonrisa con el propósito de consolarla.

-Antes que nada, quiero disculparme contigo por lo de hace un rato- prosiguió Lavender, tomándose las manos por sobre la mesa y depositando su mirada en ellas- Sé que te incomodo que coqueteara contigo, pero no se… creo que necesitaba intentarlo una última vez- al instante, bajo la mirada antes de comenzar a negar con la cabeza- Estaba engañándome a mi misma porque, aunque en mi interior sabia que nada cambiaria, guardaba la esperanza de que me vieras- agrego pero, por la forma en que sus ojos parecían perdidos y sin ver a ningún lado, el muchacho tuvo la sensación de que ella hablaba dirigiéndose más para sí que hacia él.

-Disculpa, pero no te comprendo, Lav- respondió el pelirrojo, mientras toda su frente se poblaba de algunas arrugas, en un vago intento de estar desconcertado, aunque, en su interior, sabia a que se refería la rubia… A veces podía ser "un insensible con la capacidad emocional de una cucharilla de té", tal y como Hermione lo describió hacia unos años, pero no era tan idiota como para no comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Ron, no intentes mentirme… Sé que a veces parezco algo distraída, pero la verdad no es esa- ahora fue el turno del muchacho de bajar la vista… Bueno, al parecer, no era tan buen mentiroso. Ron pensaba que, la única con capaz de conocerlo tan bien, no era nadie más que Hermione, pero ahora llegaba a la conclusión de que, o era un libro abierto y todos lo comprendían, o Lavender también poseía ese sexto sentido para percibir cosas. O tal vez, era algún don especial que solo poseían las mujeres- Siempre supe que tu no sentías _nada_ por mi- dijo la muchacha, provocando una reacción de rigidez inmediata en el pelirrojo, quien estuvo a punto de replicar aquella frase- No intentes negarlo, porque tú sabes que eso es cierto… Siempre tuviste ojos para Hermione, y yo me engañe a mi misma todo este tiempo creyendo que podía cambiarlo-

-Lavender, creo que yo soy el que te debe una disculpa…- pronuncio Ron, luego de un lapso de tiempo durante el cual un incomodo silencio paso a cernirse entre los dos- Lo que hice…- en ese momento, el no pudo encontrar palabras para explicar lo que sentía… Siempre supo que lo de Lavender no había sido más que una razón para molestar a Hermione, porque en aquellos días en los que supo lo de Krum no había querido más que devolverle la misma moneda, pero jamás imagino que la rubia estuviera al tanto de todo… Bueno, no técnicamente de todo, pero sí de que no sentía por ella más que un gran aprecio.

-No, yo tengo la culpa…- otra vez, el estuvo a punto de replicar, pero ella lo obligo a guardar silencio con una mueca de enfado- Sé que si en esa noche del partido yo no te hubiera besado, tu habrías hablado con Hermione, y puedo asegurarte que algo habría pasado entre ustedes… Sabía que lo de besarte no había estado bien, pero no quise separarme de ti y fue Hermione quien sufrió por eso- explico con una débil sonrisa, que a leguas se mostraba era dolorosa y forzada, por lo cual, antes de proseguir con su discurso, bebió un sorbo de cerveza- Se que nunca fuimos muy cercanas ni nada, y durante años jamás tuve motivos para odiarla, pero, cuando note que tu si la veías, no se… me molesto tanto que trate de hacer todo lo posible por dañarla, y sabia que su punto más débil eras tú- el muchacho no atrevió a levantar la vista, y hasta no tenía idea de que podría decir o hacer, porque verdaderamente aquella confesión lo había dejado sin palabras- No fuiste el único que uso a alguien más para causar daño, porque era tal la rabia que sentía por ese entonces, que hasta creo que te bese esa noche más por molestar a Hermione que por desear algo contigo… Perdóname, pero créeme cuando te digo que era la primera vez que sentía celos de alguien-

Fue como si la música, que por ese momento se hallaba tan alto que parecía que derribaría las paredes de la sala de menesteres, dejo de ser audible para ambos, y un silencio bastante incomodo invadía aquella burbuja en donde se encontraban… Sinceramente, no sabía que decirse. El mas confundido con toda la situación, por supuesto que era Ron. Por una parte, creía que era un alivio saber que su ex novia había tenido intenciones similares a las suyas cuando comenzaron aquella relación, pero aun así, no podía evitar pensar en todo el dolor que juntos le había causado a la persona que era, es, y seguramente seguiría siendo, una de las más importantes en su vida.

-A la que en realidad debo pedir disculpas es a Hermione, pero tu bien sabes que no le agradara mucho la idea de verme… por eso te lo digo a ti- continuo Lavender, al momento que el pelirrojo solo asentía con la cabeza y profería un leve suspiro- Quiero que, por lo menos, uno de los dos me escuche y me dé su perdón-

-No creo que haya nada que perdonar, Lav…- replico el joven, pero, al ver aquel gesto de disgusto que se formo en el rostro de la rubia, tuvo que detenerse y repensar un poco su respuesta- Aunque, si tanto insistes, lo hare… ya olvídalo, todo es parte del pasado- agrego, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa acompañada de un guiñó, a lo que ella correspondió con uno de sus típicos grititos de emoción.

-Solo quiero pedirte una última cosa… Seamos amigos- ante aquella petición, el chico frunció el ceño y entrecerró un poco los ojos, no porque le disgustara la idea, o consideraba que no era lo más apropiado, sino mas bien porque ya consideraba a Lavender una amiga… El hecho de que aquella relación hubiera terminado en malos, y confusos, términos, porque hasta el día de hoy no recordaba que era exactamente lo que había sucedido con exactitud, no significaba que él no la considerase una persona allegada. Por eso, al ver que ella estaba por retractarse, le dedico una amplia sonrisa mientras cogía una de las manos que ella aun tenia depositada sobre la mesa, a fin de disipar todas las dudas y darla la confianza suficiente para proseguir hablando- No te pido que de los mejores amigos, pero que al menos si sepamos que contamos el uno con el otro para salir a tomar un trago de vez en cuando y hablar de nuestros problemas… ¿Que dices, Won-Won?-

-Suena bien, pero por favor nada de apodos tontos como esos- condiciono Ron, logrando que la muchacha estallara en una carcajada, a la cual el no tardo en sumarse.

-¡Hey! No te parecía tonto la primera vez que te llame así- retruco Lavender, intentando parecer molesta pero sin poder contener la risa- Y hasta parecía que te gustaba, porque tú comenzaste a llamarme Lav- Lav, ¿lo recuerdas?- esta acusación era totalmente cierta, aunque claro que el pelirrojo jamás se atrevió a usar aquel sobrenombre en público, sino que solía emplearlo cuando ambos estaban solos.

-Bueno, dejémoslo así o sino nunca acabaremos- acoto el muchacho, al ver que sería una causa perdida intentar negar algo que había sido cierto, y por suerte la rubia acato perfectamente aquella idea, ya que le dedico una amplia sonrisa a su ex novio acompañada de un asentimiento con la cabeza- ¿Por la amistad?- agrego, al tiempo que elevaba su bebida proponiendo un brindis.

-¡Por la amistad!- confirmo ella, elevando también su vaso antes de estrecharlo con el del joven, para que luego ambos ingirieran gran cantidad de cerveza… Si bien Ron tenía planeado dejar el alcohol, no pudo evitar el querer brindarle a su acompañante la seguridad de que podía contar con él como un amigo, porque, después de todo, conocía las difíciles situaciones que su ex profesor atravesó siendo un licántropo y por eso comprendía que, lo que más necesitaba Lavender, era personas que la aceptasen- Esto, Ron… ¿Podrías soltar mi mano?- inquirió la joven con una picara sonrisa, cosa que produjo la reacción inmediata del muchacho, quien retiro su mano y paso a rascarse la cabeza algo nervioso- No me mal interpretes… Es solo que hay demasiada gente aquí y no quiero que comiencen rumores- Ante aquella sencilla explicación, Ron únicamente atino a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír de lado, porque comprendía perfectamente a que se refería la rubia cuando hablaba de los rumores… Más de una vez había tenido problemas con Hermione a causa de eso, porque la mala suerte siempre hizo que algún estudiante viera el momento preciso en el que alguna las fanáticas se colaba al vestidor del campo de Quidditch o lo abrazaba, cosa que creo historias falsas que no tardaron en llegar a los oídos de su novia, y casi logran terminan con su relación- Créeme que lo que menos necesito ahora son más problemas en mi vida, porque con…-

No pudo siquiera terminar de explicarse, porque, en ese momento, alguien empujo la mesa que los separaba con una fuerza tal que logro derribarla, provocando tanto el asombro de las personas que se hallaban alrededor como de la pareja sentada. No tardo en formarse un gran charco por la bebida derramada, pero ahora eso parecía no importarle a nadie, porque todos se hallaban expectantes por saber que era lo que ocurriría, y su curiosidad no tardo en ser saciada, ya que a los pocos segundos la persona que había arrojado la mesa abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Por lo visto, tu diminuto cerebro aun no comprende el significado de "propiedad ajena", pero bueno, que mas puede esperarse de una víbora como tu…- comenzó la recién llegada dirigiéndose exclusivamente a la rubia, mientras era secundada por sus dos mejores amigas, que no hacían otra cosa que negar con la cabeza. Como por inercia, Lavender suspiro antes de abandonar su asiento con el propósito de enfrentarla, pero en su rostro no podía verse ningún ápice de molestia, sino que sus facciones mostraban señales de casación y agotamiento-No, si parece que a ti con los años lo de arrastrada no se te quita… Es más, según veo la cosa va en aumento-

-Hermione, no es lo que tú piensas…- intervino el muchacho al tiempo que se incorporaba, con el fin de evitar una escena que su novia luego lamentaría, pero consiguiendo únicamente que ella le dedicara una mirada encolerizada.

-A no, y, según tú, ¿Que se supone que debo pensar si veo a mi novio tomando la mano de su ex novia, quien es, además, una zorra exhibicionista?- cuestiono la castaña, dejando muy en claro su tono de sarcasmo y elevando el volumen de su voz, lo que provoco que más personas se interesaran en la riña. Ron no hizo otra cosa más que negar con la cabeza y bajar la mirada desganado... Seria inútil que intentara dar explicaciones a Hermione, porque, cuando se hallaba tan molesta e irracional, lo mejor era dejar todo hasta que lograra calmarse, pero, lamentablemente, tendría que intentar algo al menos, porque no podía dejar las cosas así… No podía permitir que aquella disputa, y los celos infundados de Hermione, dañasen la imagen de Lavender.

-Pues deberías pensar que todo tiene una explicación, y que esto no es más que un simple malentendido- sentencio el pelirrojo de mala gana, con lo que tanto su hermana como Luna le dedicaron un mirada amedrentadora- Lav y yo no hacíamos nada que faltase a tu respeto, más que compartir un trago y charlar como amigos- primero escruto el rostro de la rubia, quien no hizo más que dedicarle un asentimiento con la cabeza, el cual era su manera de agradecer que la defendiera de las especulaciones de la gente; pero, cuando volteo la vista hacia la castaña, ella no hizo otra cosa más que negar con la cabeza y fulminarlo con la mirada... Parecía que, mas que haber arreglado las cosas, acababa de empeorarlo todo, porque Hermione parecía estar más molesta que antes.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Ella jamás quiso ser solo tu amiga, Ronald, y muchos aquí nos consta eso!- grito la castaña, con un tono de voz tan elevado, que consiguió que Seamus Finnigan bajara abruptamente el volumen de la música y encendiera las luces blancas de la sala, logrando así que toda la atención pasara a centrarse en ellos- Puedo asegurarte que le puso algo a tu bebida, y, que si yo no hubiera llegado, ella habría…- su voz fue apagándose progresivamente, hasta que no paso a ser más que un simple murmullo, que aprecia estar dirigido mas para ella misma que para el pelirrojo. Cuando ya no tuvo el valor de pronunciar palabra alguna, bajo la mirada rápidamente, con lo que sus cabellos pasaron a ocultar el momento en el que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla hasta dar contra el suelo, momento que claro, no paso inadvertido para Ron… Sin quererlo, había logrado herir una vez más la persona que más le importaba.

Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a ella, con el propósito de abrazarla y lograr que desahogara su llanto sobre su pecho, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero, para su sorpresa, Hermione lo único que agitar la cabeza un par de veces antes de levantar la vista y dirigir una mirada de odio al muchacho, cosa que lo obligo a detenerse… Al parecer, su novia no pensaba derrumbarse en ese momento.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron! Tienes que darte cuenta de que ella no es más que una víbora ponzoñosa, que lo único que busca es…- comenzó la castaña nuevamente, aunque fue interrumpida por un grito de exasperación del pelirrojo, quien ya parecía estar cansado de toda esta situación.

-Acaba de una buena vez con los insultos, ¿quieres?- farfullo el muchacho bastante molesto, al tiempo que ambos intercambiaban una gélida mirada… Lo cierto era que Ron ya no soportaba más esta situación. Desde la medianoche, venia soportando un problema tras otro, pero esto ya, sencillamente, había rebasado su paciencia… El tema de Lavender había quedado aclarado antes del inicio de su relación, y ambos acordaron no volver a hablar de ello jamás, aunque, ahora, parecía que el alcohol hizo que Hermione olvidara eso.

Antes de que el pelirrojo dijera palabra alguna, fue la misma Lavender quien se interpuso entre ambos y, luego de dedicar una inexpresiva a la castaña, fijo la vista en el rostro del muchacho, al tiempo que le dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

-Gracias por intentar aclararlo, pero la verdad no tiene mucho sentido que discutas con ella por esto, al menos no ahora… Estoy segura de que cuando este sobria te escuchara- el no hizo otra cosa más que asentir, para que luego ella continuara hablando- Me alegra saber que estas bien, y espero verte de nuevo algún día… Hasta luego Won-Won- agrego Lavender junto a un guiño, a lo que Ron no hizo otra cosa más que sonreírle cansinamente al tiempo sus orejas adquirían un poco de color… Muy pocos habían sabido de aquel tonto sobrenombre, pero, ahora, el mismo pasaría a ser de dominio público porque podía asegurar que toda la escuela acababa de oírlo.

Ante la perspectiva de la pelea finalizada, Seamus atino a subir el volumen de la música y encender las luces de colores, mientras que la multitud no hacía otra cosa más que dispersarse en distintas direcciones, lo que conllevo a que en el lugar de la discusión quedasen únicamente los menores de la familia Weasley, Harry, Luna y Hermione, cada uno de ellos absortos en sus propios pensamientos… Por un lado, y aunque no intercambiasen frases o palabras, las mejores amigas de la castaña concordaban en la idea de que, por millonésima vez, el pelirrojo había vuelto a fregarla, y esta vez en serio, porque el mas que nadie sabía lo celosa que se ponía su novia con solo ver a Lavender. Por otra parte, el azabache, que era muy buen amigo de los dos, no hacía otra cosa más que negar con la cabeza y pensar en que había sido toda una estupidez por parte del pelirrojo dar lugar a su ex compañera, pero, no porque pensara que su amigo hubiese hecho algo malo, sino mas bien porque conocía la manera de reaccionar de las chicas y sabia que siempre veían cosas donde no las había.

A todo esto, lo único que hacia Ron era negar con la cabeza y suspirar desanimado, intentando descifrar qué más podía ocurrir que no hubiese sucedido ya… Estaba molesto, o más bien furioso, por todo lo que venía ocurriéndole y, siendo franco, no quería otra cosa más que regresar a su cuarto para dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente, porque estaba por demás exhausto con tantos problemas. Pero, para su mala fortuna, aun tenía algo pendiente, o más bien "alguien a quien debía llevar a su habitación antes de que cometiera otra locura", ya que el no podría pegar un ojo hasta saber que Hermione ya se hallaba a salvo en su cuarto y lejos de toda la bola de borrachos que estaban en la fiesta.

Por un acto de reflejo, viro la vista en su dirección buscando el rostro de su novia, esperando que ella le reclamara o gritara algo por lo ocurrido hacia unos momentos, pero, en lugar de eso, noto que la castaña ya no le prestaba la mas mínima atención a él, sino mas bien que miraba con mucha concentración la lejana figura de Lavender. Eso no pintaba bien. Algo en su interior, y no sabía muy bien que, se lo estaba gritando… Fue entonces que, sin previo aviso, Hermione se lanzo en una desesperada carrera que, al parecer, tenía como meta, alcanzar a la rubia, quien parecía estar dirigiéndose hacia el retrato que conectaba Hogsmeade con el colegio.

No había que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que su novia tenía en mente, y eso era una cosa que definitivamente él no podía permitir. En cuestión de segundos, y sin saber muy bien como, Ron extrajo su varita del bolsillo, para luego intentar concentrarse en el blanco de su próximo hechizo... Sabía de antemano lo que la castaña planeaba hacer, por lo que aguardo hasta el último segundo y, justo cuando la muchacha se hallaba en pleno salto y a punto de caer sobre Lavender, realizo un hechizo mental que salió perfecto, ya que, ni bien el haz de luz hizo contacto con la piel de la joven, todo su cuerpo procedió a paralizarse instantáneamente, provocando que la muchacha no fuese más que una simple figura inerte cayendo en picada al suelo. Por suerte, los buenos reflejos del pelirrojo, evitaron que aquel suceso ocurriera... En menos de un segundo, logro llegar hasta el lugar exacto en donde ella caería, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos con mucha delicadeza. Se sentía un el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra, pero, en su interior, sabía que la única manera de regresar a su novia sana y salva a su cuarto era usando aquel maleficio.

-Perdóname…- susurro, con voz entrecortada, junto al oído de Hermione, mientras intentaba reprimir una lágrima que amenazaba con escapar de su ojo derecho, porque, si había algo que verdaderamente odiaba, era mostrarse débil ante lo demás, y más aun habiendo tanta gente reunida. Para él, los únicos que podían verlo llorar eran sus familiares, sus mejores amigos y, por sobre todo, su adorada novia, quien mas de una vez lo había consolado por la pérdida de Fred luego de la batalla.

En cuestión de unos cuantos segundos, se irguió por completo y comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia la salida, aun cargándola figura inerte de la castaña, que en esos momentos parecía una muñeca de trapo por la forma en la que sus brazos y piernas se movían… Solo el hecho de que respirase tranquilizaba un poco a los pocos espectadores que aun observaban a la pareja, pero cualquiera, que no hubiese presenciado los sucesos acontecidos, pensaría que la delegada de Gryffindor se hallaba muerta.

Nadie puso objeciones al pelirrojo, y hasta algunos le cedieron el paso para facilitarle el trayecto hasta la escalera, a excepción de sus amigos y su hermana, que no paraban de interponerse en su camino diciendo cosas que Ron ni se molestaba en escuchar. Por supuesto que Harry, Ginny y Luna no dudaron en precipitarse tras el muchacho y seguirlo, pero les basto con una sola mirada del muchacho para comprender que el necesitaba estar a solas con su novia… Más precisamente, fue el azabache quien lo comprendió, y quien tuvo que encargarse de contener a las chicas, las cuales no parecían querer entender razones.

El trayecto hacia la sala común le pareció más largo que de costumbre, o tal vez eran los nervios que le producía el no saber qué sucedería después… Conocía el contra-hechizo para regresar a Hermione a la normalidad, pero temía que algo saliese mal. ¿Y si su varita fallaba? ¿Y si, por algún motivo, las cosas no resultaban como él esperaba? Había tenido bastante mala suerte en un día como para creer que las cosas ahora comenzarían a salirle bien… Tendría que haber pensado en otra cosa, algo menos arriesgado que usar la magia. Tal vez, el hablar con Hermione e intentar que cambiase de opinión hubiese sido más efectivo, o tal vez Ginny podría haber resuelto el problema de una manera más sencilla.

¡¿Pero a quien quería engañar? El mas que nadie sabía a la perfección que su novia era muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía, y más aun estando tan ebria como se encontraba. Con respecto a Ginny, sabía que podía ser muy perversa cuando se lo proponía, y, con tal de entretenerse un rato a costa de sus nervios, era capaz de hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que le dijese… No, la única solución había sido esa, y por más que le molestase el hecho de haber sido él quien atacara a su novia, tenía muy en claro en su interior que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Al estar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, no hizo otra cosa que decir la contraseña en voz fuerte y clara, consiguiendo que la mujer protectora de la torre de Gryffindor le dedicara la más austera de las miradas por haberla despertado a tan altas horas de la noche… La susodicha, se tomo unos cuantos momentos para observar detenidamente a la persona que acababa de interrumpir sus sueños, y, al notar que el pelirrojo traía a una joven entre sus brazos, no hizo otra cosa más que dejar de lado su mal humor y abrirle paso a la sala común.

Sin preámbulos ni vacilaciones, el pelirrojo depósito a la castaña con sumo cuidado sobre el sofá principal, para luego buscar uno de los cojines más cómodos que poseían en la sala común y colocarlo bajo la cabeza de su novia… Sabía que con aquel tipo de gestos no compensaría lo del hechizo, pero Ron, que en ningún momento de su vida había sido víctima de un maleficio como ese y que no sabía con exactitud si Hermione se hallaba consciente o no, prefirió hacerlo de todos modos.

Aspiro una gran cantidad de aire, reteniendo todo en sus pulmones durante unos cuantos minutos, antes de suspirar y extraer su varita del bolsillo… Había llegado el momento de "despertar" a Hermione. De antemano, podía suponer que, cuando aquello ocurriese, el se hallaría envuelto en muchos problemas, pero comprendía que no había tenido más opción y aceptaría, con la poca paciencia posible de la que disponía, la próxima discusión que se avecinaba… Todo con tal de saber que ella se hallaba a salvo de aquel "antro de perdición".

-_¡Finite!-_exclamo el pelirrojo, mientras sostenía en alto su varita y apuntaba de lleno al frágil cuerpo de la muchacha.

En cuestión de segundos, sus ojos se abrieron frenéticamente y, sin dejar de parpadear más veces de las necesarias, comenzó a inspeccionar todo a su alrededor, como si no entendiera muy bien donde se encontraba. Seguramente por causa de la poca visibilidad que había en la sala común, ya que la única luz que iluminaba el lugar provenía de la luna, la que en esos momentos era visible gracias a la ventana; la castaña no lo pensó mucho y decidió incorporarse, con la ayuda de sus manos, hasta quedar sentada en el sofá, lo cual le permitía expender su campo visual. Respiro aliviada al notar que se hallaba en la sala común de su casa, pero, ni bien se encontró con la mirada del pelirrojo, quien hasta esos momentos no había hecho otra cosa más que permanecer al margen de la situación esperando lo peor, su expresión de tranquilidad paso a convertirse en una mueca que denotaba odio, demostrando que ahora comprendía y recordaba muy bien todo lo que había ocurrido.

Ron, que no quería ser el que interrumpiera aquel contacto visual que ahora mantenían, poco a poco fue curvando los labios hasta que su cara expreso una autentica sonrisa, con la que intentaba demostrar la felicidad y el alivio que experimentaba al ver que las cosas habían resultado bien, y con la cual también esperaba que todo quedase olvidado. Sin embargo, ella no hizo otra cosa más que negar con la cabeza y abandonar el sofá, para dirigirse con paso veloz hasta un espejo que se hallaba sobre un buro, frente al cual comenzó a ordenar su cabello.

-Hermione, yo...- comenzó el muchacho, sin conseguir encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder expresarse, al tiempo que la susodicha extraía un labial rojo del interior de su chaqueta y procedía a retocar sus labios con el mismo- Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido en esta noche- exclamo por fin, creyendo que esa era una buena manera de romper el hielo.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- respondió tajante la castaña, sin siquiera dejar de retocar su imagen frente al espejo -Aun no puedo creer que me engañaras con la zorra de Lavender frente a toda la escuela y hayas sido tan hipócrita como para negarlo- ante aquella frase, el pelirrojo no hizo otra cosa más que suspirar desganado e intentar no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba- Pero bueno... Ahora no quiero perder tiempo hablando de eso- agrego soberbia, al tiempo que guardaba el labial de nuevo dentro de su chaqueta y extraía, esta vez, un rímel.

-¿Qué ahora no tienes tiempo? Por favor… podrías inventar una mejor mentira que esa- comenzó el muchacho, dejando notar la gran molestia que sentía en esos momentos- Y si vamos a hablar de engaños, pues tu tampoco te quedaste atrás esta noche, porque vi lo mucho que disfrutaste al bailar con McLaggen...- en ese momento, el rostro de la castaña busco al del pelirrojo a través del espejo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, denotando ella una clara expresión de ira- No, pero definitivamente disfrutaste aun mas coquetear con Scamander…- agrego irónico, con lo que al fin consiguió que ella dejara de maquillarse y se volteara para enfrentarlo.

-¡Sabes muy bien que jamás tuve algo que ver con alguno ellos, Ronald!- respondió molesta, al tiempo avanzaba con determinación hacia el -Pero claro que no puede decirse lo mismo de ti y de esa víbora arrastrada- llegados a este punto, la castaña ya se encontraba frente al muchacho, dirigiéndole la mas gélida de las miradas.

Al hallarse tan cerca el uno del otro, y más de lo habitual debido a ella usaba zapatos de tacón, el muchacho podía sentir como el cálido aliento de la castaña golpeaba de lleno en su rostro, inundando todos sus sentidos de un suave aroma dulzón, aroma que, de hallarse en cualquier otra situación, habría producido un descontrol total en su pensamiento. Pero ese ahora no era el caso... Mas allá de que una ínfima parte de su cuerpo le ordenaba sucumbir ante los encantos de Hermione, su mente le llevaba la contraria alegando que la actitud de su novia ya estaba tocando el límite de su paciencia.

-¡Ya deja de insultarla de una buena vez!- respondió el pelirrojo exasperado, al tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás. Si bien era cierto que mantenía el control sobre sus movimientos, su cuerpo parecía reclamarle con mas exigencia que acortara toda distancia que lo separara de la castaña-Tu conoces perfectamente por la situación que está atravesando y lo único que hice fue intentar ser amable con ella- agrego, con un tono de voz bastante acido, al tiempo que sus orejas comenzaban a enrojecerse por el malestar que sentía.

-Y ser amable incluye tomar su mano y hacer quien sabe que otras cosas más, ¿no?- retruco la castaña con ironía, lo que conllevo a que Ron únicamente atinara a suspirar vencido… Sinceramente, ¿que buscaba conseguir con esta discusión? Porque, si su propósito era que Hermione le concediera la razón, sabía que la causa ya estaba más que pérdida. El perfectamente sabia lo terca que podía llegar a ser su novia a veces, y estando ebria… bueno, no tenia caso continuar. Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban, ya que, después de todo, ella no recordaría nada por la mañana- Pero no pienso dejar las cosas así... Esa arrastrada me va a oír-

Por un acto de reflejo, el muchacho no tardo ni dos segundos acortar la distancia existente y sujetarla del brazo, cosa que no le resulto bastante difícil ya que el reaccionar de su novia no parecía estar en su mejor momento. Claro que, ni bien su mano presiono el antebrazo de la joven, ella le un fuerte bofetón con la mano derecha, acto que además fue acompañado de una mirada encolerizada, pero, antes de que la castaña tuviese tiempo de hacer o decir algo mas, Ron tomo la palabra.

-Tú no iras a ningún lado que no sea tu habitación- sentencio el muchacho, con un tono de voz tan frio que daba a entender que no era posible desobedecer sus ordenes -Ya hiciste demasiadas locuras para una sola noche, y no pienso dejar que cometas otra estupidez de la que luego estarás arrepentida- luego de que terminara, Hermione no hizo otra cosa más que empezar a reír eufóricamente durante unos momentos, gesto que empeoro aun más el mal humor del pelirrojo, hasta que, súbitamente, se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues te informo algo, Ronald Weasley...- comenzó con voz apenas audible, sin dejar de sonreír en todo momento y acomodando con mucha parsimonia el cabello del muchacho, lo que conllevo a que el susodicho soltara el antebrazo de la joven. Pero, en cuestión de un segundo, el rostro de Hermione cambio radicalmente a una clara expresión de ira- ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER!- sentencio con un potente grito, que seguramente ya habría despertado a todos en el castillo y que causo un daño irreversible en los tímpanos del muchacho.

-¡No grites que despertaras a McGonagall y ahí sí que tendremos problemas!- le recrimino el muchacho en voz baja, lo que conllevo a que ambos se callaran por un rato para dedicarse a escuchar con atención. Al comprobar que todo seguía tan apacible y calmado, y que nadie parecía haber despertado, volvieron a centrarse en la conversación que habían estado manteniendo- Pero sabes algo, linda, estas cometiendo un error... Yo soy tu novio, y esa es razón suficiente para no permitirte que salgas de aquí- agrego el pelirrojo, con el mismo tono autoritario que había empleado segundos atrás.

-TU Y YO DEJAM...- comenzó la castaña de nuevo, pero esta vez no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Ron no tardo en cubrirle la boca con sus manos, y procuro no retirarlas de allí hasta comprobar que ella había entendido aquel gesto -¡Tu y yo dejamos de ser novios en el preciso momento que decidiste engañarme!- esta vez, el tono de su voz fue apenas el de un susurro, aunque no por eso dejo de denotar la rabia y la molestia que sentía. Por supuesto que Hermione no quiso esperar ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del muchacho, y sin pensarlo dos veces se precipito nuevamente hacia el retrato del muro, sin embargo no alcanzo siquiera a recorrer la mitad del trecho que la separaba de la salida porque su novio volvió a sujetarla del antebrazo– ¡Suéltame!-

-Pues en vista de que eso nunca paso, aun sigo siendo tú novio- respondió Ron, sin dejar de sonreír triunfante y divertido, cosa que hizo rabiar aun más a la castaña, quien comenzó a propiciar golpes al muchacho con el brazo que tenia libre, golpes que, por descontado, no producían ningún daño de consideración al muchacho... En ese momento, Ron agradeció mentalmente a Harry por haber ideado aquel duro entrenamiento físico para el equipo de Quidditch, y que realizaban dos veces a la semana, porque esto le permitió tener ahora una considerable resistencia a los golpes y caídas. Cuando ella por fin comprendió que no conseguiría nada de esa manera, se quedo quieta e intento recuperar el aire que había perdido.

-Eres más descarado de lo que creía, pero eso ahora me trae sin cuidado- comento enfurruñada, para luego dar la espalda al muchacho e intentar cruzarse de brazos, aunque no pudo realizar lo último ya que el pelirrojo aun la tenia sujeta del antebrazo. Al percibir esto, no pudo evitar exclamar un sofoco de rabia, que provoco la risa descontrolada de su novio- ¡Ya suéltame!- ahora, en vez de recurrir a su puño, decidió emplear los pies, y vaya que le dio un buen resultado, porque aquellos tacones aguja de sus botas consiguieron herir al muchacho y sonsacarle un grito de dolor de un solo golpe.

-¡Te dije que no iras a ninguna parte, así que ya no vuelvas a patearme!- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras masajeaba la zona del golpe con la mano que aun tenia libre… Era en estos momentos cuando maldecía a Harry Potter, quien solo había creado un entrenamiento especial para la parte superior de su torso, y había dejado de lado algo tan importante como las piernas. Para desgracia suya, parecía que la castaña acababa de comprender que su talón de Aquiles era todo lo que se hallase debajo de las rodillas, por lo cual no tardo en empezar a propinar puntapiés que amenazaban con derribarlo de un momento a otro, cosa que lo obligo a saltar y moverse para evitarlos- Mira Hermione, no me obligues a…- añadió molesto, pero no supo como terminar la frase y opto por dejarla inconclusa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Ron?- retruco ella divertida, al ver que esta era su oportunidad de atacar y molestar un poco al muchacho, quien parecía no tener argumentos para lo que acababa de decir… ¿Qué había estado pensando su subconsciente al decir eso? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Solo había decidido emplear aquella frase muggle porque pensó que tal vez así conseguiría asustar un poco a Hermione, pero el efecto había sido el opuesto, y ahora ella tenía nuevamente las armas para provocarlo- ¿Qué PIENSA HACER EL GRAN RONALD WEAS…?- No lo pensó dos veces, porque más que pensar aquella acción fue un mero acto de reflejo. Acorto en una facción de segundos la distancia que los separaba y, sin preámbulos ni dilaciones, invadió sin escrúpulos la boca de Hermione, quien por supuesto no puso objeciones a esto y se unió a aquella batalla de lenguas que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Si bien esto era lo que su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera desde hacía un buen rato, Ron había decido hacerlo porque sabía en su interior que esta era la única manera de callar a la castaña, y de evitarse más golpes claro. Ella estaba molesta, eso sí, pero, hasta estando sobria, esta era la única manera por la que el pelirrojo conseguía que su enojo se viera apaciguado un poco, y llegara a aceptar algún tipo de explicación, pero jamás había empleado esta técnica de una manera tan seca, tan violenta… Aunque, a pesar de todo, admitía que le gustaba.

En cuestión de pocos segundos, la sensatez, que hasta entonces el muchacho había poseído, desapareció rápidamente, dejándolo solo a merced de los deseos de su cuerpo, que para ese entonces ya se habían visto incrementados de diferentes maneras. Uno de ellos, por ejemplo, consistía en remover aquella chaqueta de cuero que Hermione traía y que le impedía la visión de su abdomen; hecho que no dudo en llevar a cabo, y para el cual ella tampoco puso mucha resistencia.

Cuando la prenda de cuero toco el suelo, la castaña no tardo en tomar al muchacho de la camisa y, sin siquiera dejar de besarlo, tiro de él para que la siguiera, hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el gran sofá de la sala común. Ella de espaldas, y él encima de ella. En el momento en que Hermione comenzó a besar su cuello y a desabotonar su camisa, su mente reacciono hasta devolverle la cordura… Esto solo podía llevarlos a un solo camino y, si no paraban ahora, luego ya no habría nada que pudiese detenerlos. Tenía que pensar una forma de acabar con esto, y tenía que ser antes de que ella volviera a besar su boca, porque ahí sí que todo su autocontrol se vendría abajo.

-Hermione creó q-que… creo que deberíamos detenernos- comento con un tono de voz apenas audible, pero que si fue oído por la castaña debido a lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, al tiempo que sentía como las diminutas manos de su novia comenzaban acariciar su torso desnudo. Ante aquel contacto, su mente no pudo dejar de maldecir, porque ahora le sería mucho más difícil mantener el control- ¿N-no que estabas molesta conmigo?-

-Llevo toda la noche… persuadiéndote para que… esto ocurra y… no pienso detenerme ahora- retruco ella, entre beso y beso que propinaba en el cuello del pelirrojo -La pelea puede esperar hasta mañana- anuncio con un tono divertido, al tiempo que dedicaba una seductora mirada al muchacho y acariciaba su cabello, para luego volver a besarlo.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero de verdad se necesito que me escuches...- logro pronunciar el muchacho, cuando por fin consiguió separar sus labios, aunque claro que aquello no duro mucho porque Hermione volvió a tirar de su camisa para reanudar con aquella batalla de lenguas que ya los estaba dejando sin respiración- Solo será un momento, y te prometo que luego no habrá más interrupciones- agrego, cuando ella, debido a lo agitada que estaba, decidió tomarse un respiro para recuperar el aire perdido, aunque claro, continuo mirando al muchacho de forma seductora.

Al saber que aquella podría ser la última oportunidad que tendría, Ron decidió incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en el sofá, viendo con especial atención la ceniza que había en la chimenea… No era que le importase mucho las características del hollín, pero, al menos, de esa forma podía pensar con más claridad, y buscar las palabras justas para expresar todo lo que sentía. Hermione, por su lado, continúo observando al chico de una manera curiosa, sin dejar de sonreír tontamente, durante unos minutos, hasta que al fin decidió arrodillarse sobre el sofá y apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

- Preferiria que esto ocurriese de otra manera, pero parece que no conseguire hacerte cambiar de opinion- susurro el muchacho, al tiempo que no dejaba de observar las cenizas consumidas de la chimenea y esbozaba algo que parecía ser una sonrisa, consiguiendo que la castaña riera divertida- Hermione tú fuiste, eres y no dudo que serás una de las personas más importantes en mi vida- al soltar aquella frase, Ron apoyo ambos codos sobre sus piernas y luego bajo la cabeza, hasta que esta estuvo únicamente sostenida por el dorso de sus manos, ocultando así su rostro- Te amo tanto que, a estas alturas, ya no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti y a veces pienso que soy un idiota al no decirte todo el tiempo lo mucho que te aprecio, pero, como tú misma lo dijiste una vez, tengo la sensibilidad de una piedra- confeso el muchacho con una voz apenas audible, antes de proferir un largo suspiro de abatimiento y elevar la cabeza- En fin, quiero que sepas que no pienso obligarte a hacer nada que tu no quieras, y que, si en algún momento deseas que esto se detenga, no dudes en que me detendré… Como ya lo dije, eres muy importante para mí que sería incapaz lastimarte-

Al finalizar con aquel discurso, el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su novia, el cual aun permanecía apoyado sobre su hombro, para ver cuál era su reacción frente a lo que el acababa de decir, pero, sencillamente, no esperaba _esa_ reacción... En un acto de reflejo, todo su cuerpo se dejo caer hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza choco contra el respaldo del sillón, sus ojos se cerraron y un profundo suspiro mano de interior. No podía ser cierto. Luego de tanto ajetreo, de haber colmado sus nervios, de provocarle más de una rabieta, de llevarlo al borde de la locura, Hermione simplemente se quedaba dormida… ¡Dormida!

-Tú definitivamente quieres matarme, preciosa- comento desganado, mientras acariciaba sutilmente el rostro de la castaña, que, ahora, descansaba plácidamente sobre el regazo de Ron.

Por un lado, estaba satisfecho de ver que ya todo había terminado, y ahora al fin podría descansar tranquilo en su cuarto sin tener que preocuparse más por el bienestar de su novia, pero, por otro lado, una pequeña parte le reclamaba el hecho de que ella se hubiese dormido cuando habían estado tan cerca de haber hecho _eso_… Al fin y al cabo, el era un hombre, y, sin desprestigiar a los de su raza, admitía que a veces pensaba mas con la parte de abajo que con la de arriba. Pero bueno, las cosas tendrían que esperar, y no podía quejarse porque, como el anteriormente había dicho, prefería que eso ocurriera de una manera más romántica y no por un mero acto de desenfreno, ya que sabia el significado que tenia para las mujeres.

Con una sonrisa de infinita ternura, Ron cargo a Hermione entre sus brazos y se incorporo, para luego acomodar a la muchacha de manera correcta en el sofá, con movimientos suaves de manera que su quietud no se viese quebrantada… No podía llevarla hasta su cuarto, porque ya había comprobado esa misma tarde que la maldita escalera no se fiaba de ningún muchacho, ni aunque este tuviese las mejores intenciones; y tampoco pensaba cederle su cama en el cuarto de los chicos, porque podía prever que la reacción que Hermione tendría al despertar no sería muy buena. Por lo tanto, lo mejor sería dejar que reposara allí. Rebuscando entre los demás sillones, el muchacho encontró una manta, con la cual cubrió los miembros inferiores de la castaña, y un cojín, que era perfecto para ayudar a sostener su cabeza y evitar que diera contra el incomodo sofá.

-Dulces sueños, princesa...- susurro con voz queda, para luego inclinarse levemente y besar la tibia frente de Hermione.

Se veía tan hermosa dormida, con aquella sonrisa placida e inocente sobre su rostro, que al muchacho ganas no le faltaban de quedarse a pasar la noche allí, pero sabía que aquello podría causarles más problemas, y eso era justamente lo que quería evitar… Ya bastantes repercusiones tendrían mañana las hazañas de Hermione como para que, alguna chica de Gryffindor, malinterpretara las cosas y añadiera a la lista que los delegados "habían hecho cosas indebidas en la sala común". No señor. Eso sí que sería un problema grave.

Antes de marcharse, pudo percibir que su novia tirito por unos momentos, como si estuviese sintiendo frio. No era que el clima hubiese descendido demasiado, pero tal vez, al hallarse dormida y sin sabanas que la protegieran de las corrientes de aire del castillo, Hermione si necesitaba más calor que el de aquella manta. Sin dudarlo, el muchacho coloco unos cuantos troncos de leña sobre la chimenea y, usando su varita, consiguió encender en unos segundos una fogata, que seguramente duraría unas cuantas horas. Para cerciorarse de que la castaña no sintiese frio, procedió a subir la manta hasta sus hombros, de manera que cubriera totalmente su cuerpo.

Estaba introduciendo sus brazos en el interior de la manta, cuando vislumbro, gracias al fuego, aquella horrenda cicatriz que ella traía en su brazo… Aquella cicatriz que recordaba la reciente guerra, y todas las consecuencias que la misma había traído a sus vidas. Aquella cicatriz producida por esa maldita mujer que lo único que había hecho en su vida era matar a personas inocentes. Sus nudillos procedieron a cerrarse con fuerza y su respiración se volvió irregular al recordar cómo, en contadas ocasiones, habían intentado borrar aquella maldita palabra del brazo de Hermione, y como habían fallado en el intento… Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que habían intentado había surtido efecto. Era como si, por capricho de Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione tuviese que llevar la palabra "sangre sucia" tatuada en su cuerpo. A pesar de que ella se hubiese resignado a buscar una solución, Ron a veces continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto, tal y como sucedía en esos momentos, y terminaba de convencerse que, aquella descabellada idea que venía rondándole la cabeza desde hacía varios meses, ya no parecía tan descabellada como antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abandono la sala común con rumbo a su dormitorio, consciente que tenia aun una larga noche por delante…

* * *

><p><span>Notas:<span> Queridos lectores, al fin regrese! Luego de un larguisimo retiro, me alegra regresar a Fanfiction con la penultima actualizacion de esta historia. Tal vez pensaran que tuve un encuentro cercano con la muerte, o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad mi cerebro estuvo en huelga todo el verano y consegui terminar el capitulo sino hasta hoy. Aunque admito que tambien anduve algo ocupada con mis otras aficciones (libros, telenovelas, peliculas, la reposteria, etc)

Dejando de lados las excusas, que opinan de este capitulo? Admito que es muy largo, pero la verdad no queria expandir mas la espera y pense que seria bueno terminar todo de una sola vez... Ya quiero leer sus comentarios. :)

Las canciones que interpreto Rolf son_ Make Me Wonder, This love_ (ambas de Maroon 5, una de mis bandas favoritas ) y _Something_ (otro clasico de los Beatles; aunque les recomiendo la version que canta mi adorado Jim Sturgess en Across The Universe porque fue en esta version en la que me base al escribir). Les recomiendo, lean la letra traducida de This Love, para entender mejor los pensamientos de Ron en ese momento.

La cancion del dueto es _Do you wanna touch me?_ (la version de Glee)... Sinceramente, estuve mucho tiempo pensando cual seria la cancion perfecta, porque habia tenido en mente otras como _The way you make me feel_ (la version del dueto de Michael Jackson y Britney) o _Don't you want me baby_ (la version de Glee), pero al final me decidi por esta porque la encuentro muy sugestiva y acorde a la situacion, ustedes que piensan?

Con respecto a lo de Lavender, bueno, con eso quiero demostrar que, aunque la vesti de zorra en este fic (y si aun no vieron su vestido los invito a pasarse por mi perfil y buscar los links), la chica es buena en el fondo de su corazon... Lo se, todo suena muy cursi. xD

Si esperaban algo de Lemmon en mi fic, pues bueno... lamento decepcionarlos xD. Hasta ahora no escribi ningun fic de ese tipo (salvo Sunday Morning, que no es un fic Lemmon en su totalidad), y la verdad no tengo planeado escribir uno asi por ahora. Ademas, si llegara a hacerlo y fuera con esta pareja, no me gustaria que fuese con una Hermione ebria y un Ron completamente descontrolado. No señor. Esta es mi pareja favorita de toda la saga, y pienso que merecen un trato especial de mi parte. :)

Me disculparan si el capitulo contine algun error, o bien si mezcle la tematica de las peliculas con la de los libros, pero la verdad ya no veia la hora de publicar, por lo que no corregi los errores. Ademas, lamento no nombrar a las personas que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior... prometo nombrarlas en el siguiente!.

Para finalizar, les dejo el titulo del proximo capitulo: Last Saturday Night. Y si pensaron en la cacion de Katy Perry, ding ding ding, respuesta correcta, porque esa cancion sera la base para lo que se viene.

Bueno, me despido, no sin antes decirles que cualquier duda que tengan pueden consultarla mediante un review.

Atte. Anitikis


	7. Last Saturday Night

Last Saturday Night (Parte 1)

Decir que en esos momentos se hallaba con jaqueca, era quedarse cortos, porque, desde que había abandonado los brazos de Morfeo, una sensación punzante taladraba su cabeza de tal modo que parecía que una bludger la golpeaba cada cinco segundos... Era simplemente insoportable. Por su mente, paso la idea de que la única solución en esos momentos era dormir un poco mas, razón por la cual, realizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados, con el propósito de quedar boca abajo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando fue a dar de bruces en el suelo. ¿Desde cuando su cama era tan angosta? ¡Apenas si se había movido! Además, podía asegurar que la diferencia que había del colchón al suelo era, al menos, de más setenta centímetros, y estaba muy claro que su caída no había ocurrido desde esa altura... Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal.

Podía sentir que la sabana que la cubría estaba enredada alrededor de su cuerpo, lo que le había impedido amortiguar la caída, sin embargo, y luego de palpar a su alrededor, no pudo encontrar el edredón que usualmente solía cubrirla por las noches... ¿Tantas vueltas había dado en dormida como para arrojar aquella manta tan lejos? Eso sí que era un hecho inusual en ella, porque, de todas en el cuarto, se caracterizaba por ser la más serena cuando descansaba. Había que aclara que no buscaba el edredón debido al frio, sino mas bien porque aquellos malditos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana le impedían conciliar el sueñ... ¡Alto! Ahora sí que ocurría algo raro, porque era imposible que tanta luz solar entrara por la ventana tan pequeña que poseía la habitación.

Ante la incertidumbre y el sopor, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de incorporarse de golpe con la ayuda de sus manos, aunque lamento profundamente haberlo hecho debido que todo a su alrededor comenzó dar vueltas. Por inercia, cerró los ojos y se llevo la mano izquierda hasta el entrecejo, para ver si el dolor de cabeza menguaba con unos masajes... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por que tenia la sensación de que su cabeza parecía ser una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar? ¿Acaso había tenido un accidente el día anterior? Ni siquiera podía recordar que había ocurrido, porque imágenes confusas iban y venían en su mente, de modo que no podía armar ninguna idea concreta.

Debido al cansancio mental que experimentaba, se arrojo hacia un lado hasta que su cabeza descansara sobre la mullida superficie que debía ser su cama... a estas alturas del partido ya no le importaba que le había ocurrido a su cama, al cuarto o si quiera si se hallaba en la enfermería, porque sencillamente el dolor de cabeza le impedía concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Fue, al inspirar profundamente, que reconoció el aroma tan característico que provenía del colchón donde reposaba su cabeza: si no se equivocaba, era el sillón de la sala común. Pero... ¿Qué diantres hacia ella en la sala común?

Sin importarle ya el dolor de cabeza, reabrió los ojos y, con la determinación que tanto la caracterizaba, se puso de pie, dispuesta a descifrar el enigma de su actual paradero. Claro que la sensación de mareo no estuvo ausente durante los primeros segundos que estuvo erguida, pero, para su buena suerte y luego de unos cuantas bocanadas de aire, este se disipo gradualmente hasta convertirse en una leve incomodidad. Fue entonces cuando millones de preguntas se agolparon en su mente, ¿por que había pasado la noche en la sala común? ¿Como había llegado hasta allí? ¿Acaso era sonámbula? No, lo creía poco probable... Tal vez había ocurrido algo durante la noche que la había obligado a bajar, y ahora no podía recordar que. Si, seguro era eso. Porque si no... ¿Qué razones tendría ella para haber pasado la noche en la sala común?

De improviso, una fuerte punzada de dolor la obligo a situar las manos sobre el estomago... ¡¿Que ahora todo su cuerpo quería recriminarle el simple hecho de haber dormido en el sofá? Primero su cabeza, ahora su estomago, y luego ¿qué? ¿le vendría un paro cardiaco?... Sin darle lugar a replicas, una fuerte arcada amenazado con expulsar de su interior todo lo que había ingerido el día anterior, lo que la obligo a desplomarse de rodillas sobre suelo e inclinar su torso hacia adelante. Por lo menos logro resistir aquel fuerte impulso de vomitar, ya que habría sido molesto que las chismosas de Gryffindor sacaran conjeturas equivocadas de una simple indigestión y tuviesen un tema nuevo de que hablar. Lo que si la sorprendió, luego de haber superado aquel malestar, era el hecho de poder tocar su vientre sin la necesidad de levantar la camiseta que formaba parte de su pijama... ¡¿Acaso había bajado del cuarto estando en ropa interior? ¡No, no y no! El dolor de cabeza sí que estaba afectando a su sentido común, porque era una soberana tontería pensar que ella, siendo delegada y ganadora del premio anual, bajaría en ropa interior a la sala común.

No pudo evitar reír ante aquella absurda idea, aunque, claro, no por eso dejo de revisar la ropa que traía puesta... Fue entonces cuando su risa se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y una mueca de horror invadió su rostro…

Todo comenzó a cobrar sentido.

Aquellas imágenes difusas y extrañas que su mente insistía en mostrarle, cobraron sentido lógico. El penetrante olor a whisky, que impregnaba su ropa y salía de su boca al suspirar, cobro sentido lógico. Su malestar estomacal y el dolor de cabeza, cobraron sentido lógico. Y, aunque no recordara exactamente qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior o cómo demonios había llegado a la sala común en ese estado, estaba segura de que la historia no sería muy agradable.

Debido a la curiosidad y determinación que tanto la caracterizaban, consiguió levantarse del suelo rápidamente, para luego observar el reloj que descansaba sobre uno de los muros de la sala... Apenas si eran las seis treinta de la mañana. Respiro aliviada al comprobar que nadie de Gryffindor había sido testigo del estado deplorable en el que hallaba, ya que ella era la única que tenía por costumbre levantarse a altas horas de la mañana. Era, en esos momentos, en los que agradecía tener un hábito poco usual.

A pesar de todo, sabía que algunos de los alumnos rendirían al día siguiente sus EXTASIS y TIMOS, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que, en cualquier momento, alguno de ellos hiciera acto de presencia en la sala común, razón por la cual no perdió más tiempo y opto por dirigirse a su dormitorio. Durante el corto trayecto, intento no emitir sonido alguno, salvo, claro, el de sus pisadas, logrando llegar con éxito hasta su alcoba sin ser vista por ninguna de las chicas. Lo que si le pareció extraño, fue hallar trozos de fresa esparcidos por toda la escalera, porque recordaba perfectamente no verlos allí la noche anterior… ¿Acaso era parte de una travesura hecha por alguna de las chicas? Sabía que hacer bromas en las escaleras era demasiado peligroso, por lo que más tarde, cuando todas estuvieran despiertas, tendría que buscar a la culpable.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación, cuando se percato de algo bastante extraño y "evidente"... Lentamente, y mientras fruncía el entrecejo, acerco su dedo índice hasta la superficie de madera, para luego deslizarlo y así poder extraer un poco de aquel desconocido fluido que se hallaba disperso por toda la puerta. Acto seguido, acerco la muestra del material hasta su nariz, pensando que tal vez así podría reconocer su procedencia, cosa que resulto se cierta, pero a la vez la llevo a plantearse otros interrogantes como, ¿Por qué la puerta de su habitación se hallaba prácticamente bañada en chocolate? ¿Este hecho se hallaba relacionado con las fresas dispersas en la escalera? Esto sí que era algo demasiado extraño, y, en su cabeza, comenzaba a formularse una hipótesis que explicara este hecho tan inusual, aunque, por supuesto, no le gustaba para nada.

El hecho de pensar que algo como aquello hubiese ocurrido le produjo tal nerviosismo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta del cuarto e ingreso decididamente en el, teniendo la esperanza de que aquella terrible idea no fuese más que un pensamiento infundado consecuencia de la resaca. Pero claramente, y para su mala suerte, no se había equivocado… El cuarto estaba irreconocible. Antes de adentrarse, cerró la puerta e inspecciono el caótico panorama que se extendía ante ella. Toda la ropa de Ginny y de sus compañeras de cuarto se hallaba desparramada por todo el cuarto, junto con las plumas que antes habían conformado el relleno de las almohadas, lo que hacía que el cuarto pareciera un gallinero. Eso, sin contar la cantidad de papel higiénico que se hallaba colgado entre los doseles de las camas y los trozos de fresa que se hallaban dispersos por todos lados. Pero, lo que si sobresalía bastante en medio de aquel desastre era la fuente de chocolate que aun borbotaba emanando aquel oscuro liquido, situada justo en el medio de la habitación... Definitivamente, y esta vez sin lugar a dudas, le quitarían el premio anual.

Así, petrificada como estaba, permaneció durante un largo periodo tiempo, observando horrorizada el estado deplorable de, lo que hacía unas horas antes, había sido su cuarto... Simplemente no podía creerlo, y hasta parecía que se hallaba dentro de una pesadilla, porque jamás imagino hallarse en una situación como esa. Fue un potente ronquido, lo que consiguió hacerla volver a la realidad… ¿Quien había emitido aquel sonido? Sabía muy bien que ninguna de sus compañeras tenía ese tipo de problemas, y fue entonces que, al observar con mas minuciosidad su alrededor, se percato de que allí había más chicas de lo normal, de las cuales la mayoría se hallaban dormidas en el suelo… La única hipótesis que barajaba en ese momento era que, finalizada la fiesta, alguien tuvo la grandiosa idea de continuar la juerga en el dormitorio, y, por lo visto, su cuarto había sido el seleccionado. Pero, al parecer habían tenido ideas de lo más extrañas porque nadie, en su sano juicio, sería tan estúpido como para traer una fuente de chocolate y armar semejante desastre… Definitivamente esa persona y la de la idea de seguir la fiesta allí se hallaban en grandes problemas, y ella, personalmente, se encargaría de ponerlas en su lugar cuando despertaran.

Se llevo una mano hasta el tabique y comenzó a masajear lentamente aquella zona, porque, con tantos problemas, el dolor de cabeza parecía haberse intensificado... Sabía que, con solo una visita a Madame Pomfrey, el dolor de cabeza se iría en cuestión de minutos, pero no podía arriesgarse, porque sabía que esa mujer tenía un sexto sentido y rápidamente notaria que el dolor de cabeza no era otra cosa que una consecuencia de haber bebido en exceso. La única solución que se le ocurría en esos momentos era tomar un baño, y esperar que, con un poco de maquillaje y algo de suerte, nadie notara las ojeras que, seguramente, traía bajo el rostro.

Decida no perder más tiempo, comenzó a trazar algún sendero para llegar hasta su cama, aunque la cosa no resultaba nada fácil ya que, con tanta ropa dispersa, las chicas dormidas en el suelo y los charcos de chocolate que se hallaban en el suelo, aquel corto trayecto parecía una difícil odisea. Cuando por fin logro su cometido, comenzó a despojarse de toda la joyería que Ginny le había obligado a usar la noche anterior, para luego depositarla sobre su mesita de noche. Fue entonces, cuando noto que un gran bulto permanecía oculto bajo el edredón de su cama… No era que le sorprendiese que alguien hubiera pasado la noche en su cama, porque, con la cantidad de chicas que descansaban dispersas en la habitación, no habría resultado raro que, alguna al notar que ella no se hallaba allí, se atreviera dormirse allí. Lo que si la inquietaba era que la parte superior de la cabeza de esta "chica" se hallaba descubierta, dejando a la vista unos cortos mechones castaños. Siendo la delegada, conocía a casi todos los alumnos pertenecientes a Gryffindor, en especial a las mujeres, y no recordaba haber visto jamás a una de ellas trayendo el pelo corto. La única idea que se le ocurría en esos momentos era… No, eso sería prácticamente imposible. Desde hacía siglos que había una regla que prohibía aquello, y no creía posible que, justamente ahora, alguien descifrara alguna manera de quebrantarla, y menos aun estando ebrio. Solo para corroborar que todo se hallaba en orden, destapo un poco el rostro de la persona que aun permanecía dormida, lo que le produjo tal sobresalto que casi cae de bruces en el suelo… Tenía que ser una broma. O tal vez alguna consecuencia del dolor de cabeza. No podía ser cierto. Más bien, no _debía_ ser cierto. ¡¿Cómo demonios había conseguido un chico entrar al sector femenino de la torre? Eso era algo que nunca antes había sucedido, simplemente porque era imposible evadir las trampas que impedían el paso a los hombres.

Aterrorizada como estaba, opto por arrojar el edredón al suelo, dejando al descubierto a tres jóvenes que se hallaban profundamente dormidos y con sus torsos al descubierto. Uno de ellos tenía la cara llena de dibujos hechos con delineador; el segundo, quien se encontraba en el borde de la cama y a punto de caer al suelo, tenía un extraño peinado hecho con una sustancia verde de dudosa procedencia; y el tercero, que si no se equivocaba era uno de los prefectos de sexto año, se hallaba con el rostro completamente maquillado… Tres muchachos. Había TRES MUCHACHOS en SU habitación. Si antes había pensando que podían quitarle el premio anual por haberse involucrado en lo de fiesta, con esto seguramente la expulsarían del colegio sin ningún tipo de consideración…. Definitivamente su carrera estaba acabada. Con suerte, alguien en el Ministerio se apiadaría de ella y encontraría un trabajo, después de todo con lo de la guerra tanto ella como sus amigos se habían hecho muy famosos en todo el mundo mágico. O tal vez, McGonagall le tendría un poco de lastima y le daría algún puesto en el colegio.

Las imágenes de su deprimente y triste futuro daban vueltas en su mente como si se tratase de una película, mezclándose además con las extrañas escenas que parecían ser recuerdos fragmentados de la noche anterior, lo que hacía que el dolor de cabeza se volviera mas fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba... ¡Merlín! Y todo por haber sido tan irresponsable como para emborracharse. ¿Es que acaso no había pensando en las consecuencias? ¿No se le había ocurrido pensar que tal vez hoy no podría soportar la resaca? Tendría que haber visitado a la directora cuando supo la verdad de la fiesta, y no dar rienda suelta a las locuras de Ginny.

Así, molesta y frustrada consigo mismo, como se encontraba, procedió a tomar una toalla de su baúl junto con el uniforme para dirigirse al baño… Ante todo, estaba su deber como delegada y, aunque lo más seguro era que la expulsarían en cuestión de horas, tenía que bajar a desayunar para luego un recorrido por el castillo y corroborar que todo se hallara en orden. Pero, sin dudas, lo primero en su lista, era tomar un baño… después de todo, presentía que ese sería un día muy, muy largo.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba ir a la enfermería.<p>

Poco le importaba ya lo que pudiese ocurrir si Madame Pomfrey se enteraba de la verdadera causa de su malestar. A esas alturas del partido, todo le daba igual. Pero estaba totalmente segura que no podría soportar una hora más aquella sensación punzante que taladraba su cabeza… ¡Por Merlín! Ahora comprendía lo que se sentía ser golpeado por una bludger en la cabeza. Era una sensación tan dolorosa y torturante que casi se asemejaba a la tortura que le había sido impuesta por Bellatrix Lestrange. Ya no lo resistía más. Sin embargo, no le parecía correcto dejar en evidencia a su mejor amiga frente a los profesores del colegio, por lo que, para su desgracia, la visita a la enfermería quedaba descartada.

Mientras bajaba hacia el gran comedor, no podía evitar pensar cuál sería la reacción que tendrían los demás al verla en ese estado… Sabía de antemano que su aspecto era fatal. A pesar de todo el corrector de ojeras que había usado, le fue imposible difuminar aquella línea oscura que se hallaba sobre sus pómulos. Sus ojos eran otra historia… parecían dos esferas rojas extraídas de un árbol de navidad. Antes de haber entrado a la regadera, pudo notar unas delgadas líneas rosáceas que sobresalían en la esclerótica de su ojo derecho pero, al no ser tan evidentes, les había restado importancia; pero ahora aquellas líneas eran muy evidentes como para que alguien las pasara por alto, razón por la cual decidió usar unas gafas de sol de Ginny. Para su buena suerte, el clima era excelente, con lo cual su idea de usar las… ¡¿Pero a quien quería engañar? Ni bien pusiera un pie en el comedor, todos notarían que era la única persona que llevaba gafas de sol en el colegio.

Fue un estridente sonido el que corto el hilo de sus pensamientos. Instintivamente, su primera reacción fue llevarse ambas manos hasta sus oídos, pero, al descubrir que ese ruido había sido causado por el movimiento de las escaleras, no pudo menos que quedar sorprendida… ¿Acaso las cosas siempre habían sido de ese modo y ella jamás lo había notado? ¿O se trataba acaso de otro de los síntomas de la resaca? No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Estaba demasiado agotada y dolorida como para intentar pensar.

Antes de ingresar al comedor, viro la vista rápidamente para tener un panorama general del mismo. La cosa no pintaba tan mal. Como aun era muy temprano, solo unos cuantos alumnos habían bajado a desayunar, entre los que se encontraban algunos mayores de la casa de Slytherin y chicos de primer y segundo año de las tres casas restantes… Al parecer, todos los que habían asistido a la fiesta aun estaban dormidos. De ahí en más, el resto de las personas que se encontraban desayunando pertenecían al grupo de profesores de Hogwarts, entre los cuales se hallaban la directora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Slughorn y Hagrid.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se encamino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor intentando lucir lo más normal posible, aunque claro que, gracias a las gafas de sol, casi todo el mundo había volteado a observarla con minuciosidad, descontando el hecho de que, con cada paso que daba el murmullo en las mesa de Slytherin parecía ir en aumento... Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Las asperezas entre ellos y las demás casas restantes aun no habían sido limadas del todo, por lo que eran frecuentes los malentendidos y las discusiones, y, teniendo en cuenta que lo de la fiesta podría haber llegado hasta sus oídos, no sería raro oírlos susurrar a sus espaldas. Bueno, tendría que soportarlo.

Suspiró desganada mientras se dejaba caer sobre el banco de la mesa, un poco alejada, claro, del resto de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, con el propósito de que nadie pudiera repara en ella el tiempo suficiente como para notar su aspecto. Acto seguido, se dedico a observar con minuciosidad los platillos con comida que se hallaban frente a ella… Debía admitir que todo lucia delicioso, pero, en ese momento, su estomago no pensaba de la misma forma, debido a que la sensación de nauseas que sentía parecía ir en aumento conforme mantenía la vista centrada en los platillos. Para evitar una escena pública, decidió cerrar los ojos y alejar lentamente los platos que tenía en frente, dejando únicamente una tetera junto a una taza y el plato que contenía pan tostado... Confiaba en que un poco de té caliente con tostadas ayudaría a calmar su malestar. Además, a pesar de todas las nauseas que pudiese sentir, no probaba bocado desde la tarde anterior, y esto, a la larga, esto podría convertirse en otro problema que sumar a los que ya tenía.

Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a echar azúcar a su té para luego bebérselo, al tiempo que reflexionaba con más detenimiento todo lo ocurrido… Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto intentando averiguar que la había llevado a ingerir alcohol, pero por más que trataba no recordaba la causa. Y los recuerdos borrosos y confusos no le ayudaban demasiado. Por otro lado, sabía que debía idear una excusa para las menores de Gryffindor que llagara a explicar porque toda la escalera se hallaba llena de chocolate, porque ella sería la primera a quien le preguntarían. Además, debía reunirse con los delegados de todas las casas y resolver algunos pendientes; terminar un informe para la directora que explicara los altercados importantes ocurridos entre los alumnos de Gryffindor durante el mes y, por si fuera poco, repasar para su EXTASIS de Transformaciones.

De tan distraída que estaba, no fue consciente de que ya había vaciado en contenido completo del pote de azúcar a su té y que, además, una persona se hallaba ubicada a su lado esperando que la castaña notara su presencia. Como aquello no ocurría, y ya habían pasado varios segundos, la persona en cuestión decidió emplear una técnica un poco más directa.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?- inquirió Minerva McGonagall, la directora del Hogwarts, con voz suave pero a la vez muy firme, al tiempo que depositaba su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la prefecta en jefe. La anciana mujer, sabiendo que Hermione se hallaba con la cabeza en quién sabe dónde, lo menos que esperaba era un sobresalto o quizás algún gesto que indicara sorpresa por parte de la castaña, mas nunca llego a pensar que la chica actuara de la siguiente manera.

-¡Directora McGonagall!- exclamo la muchacha asustada, mientras intentaba incorporarse de su lugar para mostrar sus debidos respetos a la directora. Claro que a hacerlo tan repentinamente, y debido a que sus reflejos no pasaban por su mejor momento, perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar de bruces en el suelo junto con las gafas de sol que traía puestas.

-¡Por Merlín!-fue lo único que atino a decir la anciana mujer ante lo acontecido, al tiempo que ayudaba a la delegada de Gryffindor a levantarse del suelo. Todo lo sucedido no paso inadvertido para las personas que se hallaban presentes en el comedor, en especial para las chicas de Slytherin quienes no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a hacer variados comentarios en voz alta; por otra parte, los alumnos de las casas restantes y los profesores parecían consternados. Cuando la castaña se hubo incorporado, la directora del colegio se aclaro la garganta con exuberancia, en señal de que el asunto no incumbía a ninguno de los presentes, con lo cual los murmullos cesaron y el comedor recupero su ambiente normal. Fue recién entonces que la antigua profesora de Transformaciones reparo en el rostro de la chica ¿Hermione, que te ocurre? ¿Quieres que llame a Madame Pomfrey?- inquirió la directora, dejando de lado todas las formalidades ya que de verdad parecía preocupada.

-¡No!- grito la interpelada con desesperación, sin pensar que así había vuelto a llamar la atención de todos los alumnos. Claro que, ante la penetrante mirada de Minerva McGonagall todo volvieron a sus asuntos simulando que nada había pasado-No se preocupe, directora, es simplemente cansancio- explico Hermione, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y sonriendo para que la directora no se percatara de su nerviosismo. Pero, ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa? La sola mención de la enfermera del colegio le había puesto los pelos de punta, porque sabía que Madame Pomfrey no era ninguna idiota y en el acto sabría el porqué de su aspecto- Anoche…- estaba a punto de dar una explicación, pero ¡¿Qué rayos iba a decir?! Había estado tan preocupada por su aspecto y por el dolor de cabeza que olvido el hecho de que si, alguien llegaba a preguntarle algo, necesitaría decir alguna mentira. Por suerte, su cabeza parecía estar recobrando su normal funcionamiento, con lo cual no tardo en inventar una historia- A-anoche me quede hasta muy tarde practicando unos hechizos para el EXTASIS de transformaciones, y alcance a dormir un máximo tres horas-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Si durmió tan poco, por que se levanto tan temprano?- al oír aquella frase, sentía que acababa de quitarse un peso muy grande de encima ya que, a pesar del alcohol, parecía que todavía conservaba su capacidad de pensar algo rápido bajo presión, y por lo visto la mentira había sonado bastante creíble porque la directora se hallaba muy molesta. Algo en su interior le recriminaba el hecho de mentir de semejante forma a una de sus profesoras favoritas, pero sabía que estaba atada de pies y manos en este asunto y que más de uno saldría perjudicado si abría la boca.

-Mi obligación principal como delegada es la de controlar el comportamiento entre los alumnos, tanto en los corredores como...- recito la castaña como una autómata, ya que aquel discurso solía emplearlo al menos dos veces al día cuando algún alumno se pasaba de listo en los corredores del colegio, aunque fue interrumpida por su superior.

-¡Al diablo con eso!- exclamo molesta McGonagall, quien olvido por segunda vez en esa mañana todas las formalidades y no dudo en demostrar que lo que acababa de oír le parecía una soberana tontería- La salud esta ante todo, jovencita, y por eso no puedo permitir que cometa una locura como esta... Ya bastante tuvo ayer con su abstinencia voluntaria, y creo que, de no haber sido por el señor Weasley, usted no habría comido nada en todo el día- explico, ya más calmada, consiguiendo que la Prefecta en jefe se sonrojara como un tomate. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre que alguien hacía alusión a su novio toda la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, y lamentablemente era algo que aun no podía controlar. Claro que aquello no paso desapercibido para la anciana mujer, ya que transformo su mueca en una sonrisa -Quiero que termine su desayuno y regrese a su habitación a descansar hasta el almuerzo, señorita Granger... Es más, le sugiero que también se tome parte de la tarde-

-Pero puede surgir algún imprevisto, o quizás usted necesite que...- a pesar de todo, admitía que no quería volver a la cama, y mucho menos a **su cama**. Con la mitad de las chicas de Gryffindor y aquellos "intrusos" en la habitación, la sola idea de regresar allí le producía pánico, pero además sabia que lo que su cabeza en verdad necesitaba era un poco de tiempo y aire fresco para reordenarlo todo, y no precisamente una almohada. Con todo eso, sus obligaciones como delegada eran la escusa perfecta para mantenerse despierta, pero parecía que la directora de Hogwarts no concordaba en eso debido a su interrupción.

-De surgir un imprevisto, lo tratare con el otro delegado que no dudo podrá resolverlo- sentencio la mujer con voz autoritaria y sublime, dando a entender que aquello no era una sugerencia sino más bien una orden. Ante esto, la castaña atino a asentir bajando la cabeza, ya que sus mejillas habían vuelto a teñirse de rojo por el solo hecho de que la expresión "el otro delegado" hacía referencia a Ron -Ahora, desayune y vuelva a la cama-

Dando por finalizada aquella conversación, y luego de un último asentimiento, Hermione se disponía a regresar a su asiento y terminar con el desayuno, aunque a esas alturas ya había perdido por completo el apetito, cuando la directora había deposito su mano con firmeza sobre su hombro, lo que la obligo a voltearse nuevamente.

-Por cierto...- exclamo la mujer, y antes de seguir hablando observo disimuladamente el panorama que la rodeaba, como si quisiera comprobar que nadie les estaba prestando atención- Aquí entre nos, si tienes alguna duda relacionada con el examen, la que fuere, no dudes en ir a mi despacho que con gusto te ayudare- su voz apenas si llego a sonar como un susurro, mas aun así llego a oídos de la Prefecta en jefe, quien esbozo una amplia y sincera sonrisa a McGonagall

-Muchas gracias directora, y créame que lo tendré en cuenta- respondió agradecida, antes de que ambas regresaran a sus ocupaciones.

* * *

><p>Estaba extenuada, y solo llevaba una hora rondando los corredores. Parecía que los alumnos más pequeños habían amanecido con muchísimas ganas de causar revuelo por todo el colegio porque, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de guardia, ya había sancionado a tres chicos de Slytherin por lanzar bombas fétidas a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw; disuelto tres pleitos entre alumnos de las cuatro casa y llevado ante la directora a un grupo de manifestantes de cuarto año que se quejaban porque el profesor Flitwick había adelantado la fecha de sus exámenes una semana. En resumen, conforme pasaba el tiempo más problemas la agobiaban.<p>

De camino a la biblioteca, un lugar en donde seguro reinaría la calma, pensaba que tal vez seguir la orden de la directora McGonagall no sería una mala idea. Necesitaba descansar, porque al ritmo que iban las cosas seguro caería dormida dentro de unas dos horas, pero no le parecía justo tampoco dejarle todo el trabajo a Ron si él tampoco había tenido una buena noche y seguro se hallaría más cansado que ella… Ron. En el tiempo que llevaba levantada, y con todos los problemas encima, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en lo sucedido con su novio la noche anterior. Bueno, tampoco era que recordaba que era lo que "exactamente" había pasado entre ella y Ron, pero las confusas imágenes de su cabeza no le pronosticaban nada bueno.

Por alguna extraña razón, y debido a lo distraída que estaba de tanto pensar, en vez de llegar a la biblioteca del colegio había regresado al séptimo piso del edificio y ahora se hallaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda... Tal vez, de verdad necesitaba un descanso y su inconsciente fue la que la llevo en esa dirección. En fin, ya se encontraba allí y, si lo pensaba detenidamente, la propuesta de la directora McGonagall no era tan mala. Podía descansar unas horas hasta el almuerzo, y de ahí emplear su tiempo en estudiar para el examen del día siguiente, puesto que lo único que debía hacer era repasar todos los hechizos que sabia y el uso que tenia cada uno.

Sin perder más tiempo, recito como una autómata la contraseña e ingreso con paso decidido a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al percatarse que, además de los chicos de segundo que jugaban al ajedrez mágico, allí se hallaba un grupo de alumnos pertenecientes al quinto año, quienes, lejos de mostrar síntomas de la resaca, al parecer se divertían con unos chascos de Sortilegios Weasley ya que no podían parar de reír... Era extraño que los participes de la fiesta ya estuvieran levantados, y más aun que fueran chicos, pero la cosa no le parecía tan relevante como para indagar las razones. Se encamino pues hacia el sector femenino de la torre, ante la mirada de aquellos jóvenes quienes recién se percataron de su presencia cuando se hallaba a mitad de camino.

Fue entonces, cuando aquel reducido grupo comenzó a murmurar cosas inteligibles a sus espaldas, al tiempo que reían y hacían bromas diversas al respecto... Por un momento, se planteo la idea de detenerse y enfrentarlos, pero luego pensó que tal vez del cansancio ya se imaginaba cosas, después de todo el dolor de cabeza no había menguado para nada y hasta parecía ir en aumento. Además, si lo pensaba con detenimiento ¿Cómo podría estar comentando algo sobre ella? Todos en la torre, y además en el colegio, le tenían un gran estima, por ser delegada y una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico, y respeto, debido a que era novia de Ron y él se encargaba de espantar a cuanto muchacho se le acercara… Si, seguro ya estaba delirando. Sin prestar ya atención al grupo de la sala común, continuo con su camino perdiéndose escaleras arriba.

Rogaba a todos los magos, ex directores de Hogwarts y, especialmente a Merlín, que ya todos los "invasores de cuartos" se hubieran marchado del suyo, porque era cuestión de minutos antes de que todos despertaran e invadieran el corredor de las chicas, el cual los sábados solía ser un ir y venir de alumnas intercambiando ropa, golosinas y, sobre todo, chismes. En el caso de hallarse el cuarto tal como lo había encontrado horas atrás, tendría que idear algún modo de sacar a todos de allí… Podría emplear agua, después de todo un baño no les vendría mal y seria una manera rápida de despertar a todos, aunque luego el cuarto quedaría peor de lo que ya estaba; otra posibilidad, seria despertar a Ron y a los chicos para que le ayudaran a cargar con los muchachos, pero aquello quedaba totalmente descartado por el hechizo de la escalera; también podía llamar a los elfos domésticos para que le ayudaran y seguro lo harían, aunque eso sería abusar demasiado de el cariño que sentían por ella; y, la última posibilidad, era la magia, pero con el terrible dolor de cabeza no se veía capaz de realizar un hechizo de levitación durante tanto tiempo.

Ya frente la puerta de su habitación, cerró los ojos e inspiro lenta y profundamente antes de girar el pomo… Tenía que entrar, mantener por sobre todo la calma y buscar algún modo de solucionar todo aquello en un tiempo mínimo. Si lo comparaba con todo lo vivido durante los últimos siete años aquello era un juego de niños, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía tanto miedo como fuera a encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con algún mortifago. Sus padres solían decir que al mal paso mejor darle prisa, por lo que ya sin dilaciones entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, de manera que si alguien pasaba por el pasillo no viese lo que ocurría dentro.

No se atrevía a mirar, por el simple hecho de que temía que el desastre presenciado hacia unas horas hubiera empeorado durante su ausencia, por lo que se hallaba de pie, y con los ojos cerrados, apoyada sobre la puerta. Estaba aterrorizada, eso sí, pero su ansiedad logro calmarse repentinamente al percibir un dulce aroma floral dentro del cuarto, idéntico al perfume francés de Dior que ella había regalado a Ginny por su cumpleaños… ¿Acaso habían vuelto a cometer otra locura? Porque si eso había sucedido, y su mejor amiga se enteraba los demás podían darse por muertos. Sin soportar más las dudas, abrió los ojos e inspecciono con minuciosidad el lugar.

Por alguna extraña razón, tuvo la sensación de que se hallaba en un sueño… Tal vez el malestar en su interior ya era demasiado y su cuerpo había colapsado en un desmayo, porque lo que estaba viendo no tenía sentido alguno. El cuarto **no **podía hallarse en ese estado, si apenas había estado fuera del mismo un par de horas y cuando se marcho todos tenían un aspecto bastante deplorable. Se froto lo ojos con incredulidad, para comprobar que aquello no eran alucinaciones suyas, pero definitivamente todo era real. Alguien, desconocía quien cómo y cuándo, había logrado limpiar todo el desastre de la noche anterior, echado a todos los demás fuera de la habitación y ordenado toda la ropa que hacia unas horas las chicas habían dejado tirada por todo el espacio… Era como un milagro.

Fue en ese momento en el que la castaña se quito las gafas de sol para dejarse caer sobre su cama, profiriendo un largo suspiro y sonriendo… Todo había terminado. Gracias a Merlín, ahora podría dormir tranquila durante unas cuantas horas antes de repasara para el examen de Transformaciones. Y, si todo iba bien, quizás al anochecer podría citar a los prefectos de las tres casas y los chicos implicados en lo de la fiesta para tener una larga conversación. Por más que hubieran logrado salvarse de las autoridades del colegio, ella no iba a permitir que semejante escándalo quedara en la nada y, como delegada, su trabajo era imponer un castigo, a pesar de que el mismo también aplicaría a ella. Obligaría a todo el grupo a limpiar los libros de la biblioteca junto a ella como escarmiento, a ver si así todos recapacitaban sobre las consecuencias que sus actos podrían haber tenido. Pero eso lo resolvería luego, porque ahora lo único que necesitaba y quería era dormir…

Estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando un sonido extraño capto toda su atención… Sin abrir los ojos, intento pensar que podría haberlo causado y, si no se equivocaba, había sido como papel deslizándose sobre el suelo. Al instante, se incorporo de la cama para observar a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar en orden, salvo por un sobre de papel madera que ahora descansaba bajo la ranura de la puerta… Eso sí que era extraño, porque recordaba perfectamente que eso no había estado ahí antes. Es más, podía apostar a que alguien acaba de arrojarlo por debajo de la puerta.

Sin más dilaciones, se dirigió hacia allí y tomo el sobre. Al revisarlo, pudo ver que no tenía el remitente escrito ni tampoco el nombre de la persona a la que estaba dirigido… ¿Quien enviaría un sobre anónimo así de la nada? Estaba muy segura que no era de ninguno de los novios de sus compañeras de cuarto, porque siempre que hacían cosas de ese estilo solían firmar con sus nombres debajo; ni tampoco podía ser cosa de la directora, porque siempre que la citaba a su despacho solía mandar una nota con algún alumno que se encargaba de entregársela en persona.

Estaba tan extrañada y confundida que no perdió el tiempo y abrió el sobre, sin importarle siquiera si se hallaba dirigido a ella o no. Lo que encontró dentro, la dejo tan, o más confundida, que antes… Lo único que había allí era una especie de periódico, cuyo título rezaba _"Lo que dejo la fiesta del siglo" _y que a continuación solo mostraba fotos, seguramente mágicas porque todas se movían… No se necesitaba demasiada inteligencia para saber que todo lo relacionado con el "periódico" hacía alusión a la fiesta de la noche anterior, es mas… las mismas fotos así lo comprobaban. Lo que si era extraño era que alguien se hubiese tomado semejante trabajo y realizarlo en unas cuantas horas, eso si es que la persona en cuestión había dormido claro.

La delegada de Gryffindor comenzó a dar vuelta las paginas, y lo que veía allí la dejaba cada vez más confusa… ¡¿Acaso la chica que se hallaba encima de su mejor amigo era Ginny?! Bueno, la pregunta en si era bastante obvia porque ninguna otra chica tenía el derecho de hacer eso pero… ¿Por que su amiga estaba arrinconando a su novio sobre una mesa? Cuando la imagen se movió, pudo ver como Ginny lamia algo que se hallaba por sobre el pecho de Harry, y fue eso lo que corroboro sus sospechas. ¿En qué momento habían hecho eso del body-shot? ¿Acaso después de que ella abandonara la fiesta? Continuo avanzando, encontrando diversas fotos de personas a las que conocía en situaciones bastante comprometedoras y muy ebrios, hasta que, casi al final, una imagen la dejo completamente paralizada…. Tenía que ser una broma. **Debía **ser una broma. Seguramente, Ginny era la que se hallaba detrás de todo esto. Aquello simplemente no podía ser verdad. Se froto los ojos con ansiedad, pensando que tal vez todo era producto del cansancio, pero, lamentablemente, la imagen seguía estando allí, y una Hermione seductora le devolvía una sonrisa al tiempo que coqueteaba con Rolf Scamander.

¡¿Cómo había sucedido eso?! Ella no recordaba haber visto al novio de su mejor amiga en ningún momento, y mucho menos haber estado con el así tan… ¡Por Merlín! Si ella solamente quería a Ron, y a Rolf le pasaba lo mismo con Luna. ¡¿Es que acaso ambos habían perdido la cabeza anoche?! Ya, frenética como estaba, volteo otra página de la revista y fue entonces cuando su pulso cardiaco se disparo…

…

Era como si, de repente, el aire a su alrededor se hubiera vuelto más denso y caliente, impidiendo así su respiración, al tiempo que todo el cuarto comenzaba a girar rápidamente… Por unos momento, su mente comenzó a divagar sin pensar nada en concreto, consecuencia provocada por el repentino shock que acababa de sufrir. Pero, al cabo de pocos segundos, regreso en sí y fue entonces cuando sintió todo el peso de las consecuencias que aquella foto traería a su vida.

En las imágenes, podían verse claramente escenas muy comprometedoras de Ron junto a ella: en la primera el pelirrojo se la tenía subida a horcajadas y luego encerrada contra el muro, al tiempo que ambos compartían un beso bastante pasional; la siguiente los mostraba haciendo un body-shot aun más atrevido que el de sus mejores amigos; y, para rematar, una fotografía a página completa suya que la mostraba subida en una tarima y bailando de manera muy provocativa junto con Cormac McLaggen. El titulo de esa sección del diario rezaba "_El lado sexy de Hermione Granger"._

Eso sí que debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto… No podía ser cierto. ¡Por Merlín!, si siquiera recordaba haber visto a McLaggen en la fiesta, y mucho menos haber bailado con el… ¡¿Y en qué momento Ron y ella se habían besado… _así?!_ La única vez que ambos se habían dejado llevar tanto ocurrió el día anterior en la sala común, pero eso de subirse a horcajas encima de su novio…

De repente, comenzó a pensar en las repercusiones de todo eso. ¿Acaso alguien andaba enseñando esas fotos por todo el castillo? ¿O solo se trataba de una broma personal ideada por sus amigas? Porque si ocurría la primero, su vida si que estaría acabada… Fue entonces, cuando una terrible sensación de pánico y ansiedad la invadió por completo. Era como si a sus pulmones no les bastara con el aire que ingresaba por la ventana; como si necesitaran más, mucho más. Sin dudarlo, tomo nuevamente las gafas de sol de la cama y salió del cuarto, pensando únicamente una cosa: _definitivamente estaba arruinada._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas:<span> **Hola queridos lectores! No tengo tiempo para dar demasiadas explicaciones, salvo que ando un poco corta de tiempo y pense que si no les dejaba al menos este pequeño avance, los tendria con na espera indefinida. No prometo nada con respecto a la ultima parte, ya que aun empeze a escribirla.

No olviden dejar reviews.

Ah, lo olvidaba. El nombre del capitulo es una adapatacion de la cancion Last Friday Night de Katy Perry. Para que me entiendan, lean la letra traducida y vean el video porque esta muy bueno. :)

See you soon!

Anitikis :)


	8. Last Saturday Night (Parte II)

Last Satuday Night (Parte 2)

La cuarta campanada del gran reloj acababa de resonar por todo el castillo, y, a esas horas, la sala común de Gryffindor se hallaba casi vacía, salvo por un grupo de alumnos del sexto curso, que repasaban para un examen, y por Ronald Weasley, quien no hacía otra cosa más que ir y venir frente a la puerta del sector femenino de la torre... El pelirrojo llevaba horas aguardando a que su novia bajara del cuarto, porque en vista de cómo estaban las cosas podía asegurar que necesitaban hablar.

Paso por decima vez su mano a través de su cabello, al tiempo que profería un largo suspiro pensando que era precisamente lo que iba a decirle cuando ella se presentara, o más bien de qué forma iba a explicarle todo lo sucedido. Aunque esa no era la única preocupación que tenía en la cabeza, porque comenzó a tener un problema tras otro desde que despertó, y hasta parecía que los mismos se multiplicaban conforme pasaban las horas, como si, de repente, todo el colegio se hubiese empecinado en que él resolviera todo. Prometió que, cuando descubriera quien andaba detrás de todo lo del "diario" enviaría a detención a todos los culpables y, si llegaban a ser chicos, el mismo en persona se aseguraría de darles una buena paliza... Por suerte uno de los prefectos de sexto logro controlar la situación hasta ponerlo al tanto, pero aun si ese maldito periódico había logrado circular por las tres casas implicadas en la fiesta antes de que se confiscaran todos los ejemplares. Aunque, mientras la situación no involucrara a las serpientes y a los profesores, podría decirse que todo se hallaba controlado.

Lo que si le preocupaba en serio era la reacción de Hermione, porque había sido presamente su novia la perjudicada en todo eso... La conocía lo bastante bien para saber que esto la afectaría demasiado, ya que eran precisamente su reputación y comportamiento las cosas que más le importaban. Y, por más que lo de la fiesta solo fuera un secreto a voces entre algunos chicos, sabía que su castaña no soportaría mostrar la cara por los pasillos de la escuela. No solo quería tranquilizarla, sino que además le debía una disculpa... Tal vez, las cosas no habrían resultado de ese modo si él la hubiera sacado de allí al principio; o más aun, si se hubiera negado desde el principio a permitir que semejante locura se llevara a cabo.

Suspiro resignado, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el suelo de sala común y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared... Sencillamente estaba agotado. Apenas si había dormido unas tres horas, con lo que logro acumular un mínimo de energía para mantenerse despierto pero, con lo caótica que venían siendo las cosas, dudaba que pudiera seguir despierto hasta la cena.

-Ron, ¿seguro que no quieres que suba por ella?- le pregunto una de las chicas de sexto, quien había dejado de lado sus libros y ahora se dirigía hasta el pelirrojo- Se nota que de verdad estas cansado, y ya llevas horas custodiando la entrada... Lo más probable es que termines dormido antes de que Hermione se aparezca por aquí- agrego la castaña, quien era casi tan alta como el pelirrojo y poseía unos bellos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Gracias por ofrecerte, Marie, pero de verdad prefiero esperar aquí...- respondió el muchacho, intentando forzar una sonrisa, que seguramente no llego a convencer a la joven. Luego de esto, la chica únicamente atino a suspirar y asentir, antes de marcharse con sus amigos hacia el exterior de la torre de Gryffindor.

Ya era la tercera vez que una chica se ofrecía a buscar a su novia, y era la tercera vez que se negaba. La verdad, era que no quería intermediarios en esto, ni tampoco dar rienda suelta a que la cabeza de Hermione llegara a conclusiones erróneas… Tal vez ya estaba delirando, o la poción de George para la resaca estaba dejando de surtir efecto, pero, después de la "casi" pelea que provocaron los celos y conjeturas equivocadas de su novia, lo que menos quería ahora era otra pelea de ese tipo. Además no sabía con exactitud cómo se sentía la castaña con respecto a toda la situación, por lo que consideraba que lo mejor era que nadie intercediera en su nombre.

Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no fue consciente de que alguien había entrado por el oficio del retrato y, en esos momentos, estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa extraña entre sus labios. Ni bien el muchacho se percato de la presencia de esa persona, levanto la vista e inspecciono el aspecto del recién llegado, aunque en el acto frunció el entrecejo… Esa chica que estaba al frente sin dudas era Ginny, ya que el color y la forma de caer de su pelo la delataban, pero… ¿Por qué llevaba puestos anteojos de sol y la corbata de Ravenclaw? Antes de que llegara a formular alguna pregunta o a decir nada, su hermanita se acerco y le tendió un botellón térmico de acero.

-¿Quieres un poco?- pregunto la pelirroja, sin dejar de sonreír mientras el chico tomaba entre sus manos el botellón y le quitaba la tapa- La verdad que si no fuera por esta cosa, creo que estaría muriéndome del dolor de cabeza- agrego, al tiempo que su hermano acercaba el orificio hasta su nariz e inspiraba profundamente para analizar el tipo de bebida que se hallaba dentro, aunque en el acto retiro la nariz por el hedor.

-¡¿Acaso es alcohol?! Ginevra Molly Weasley te he dicho una y mil veces q…- Esto ya era el colmo. ¡¿Es que acaso todo el maldito colegio estaba en su contra?! ¿Querían verlo chiflado y encerrado en San Mungo al igual que a Lockhart? Ya tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, como para descubrir que a su hermana menor la juerga del día anterior no le había bastado y seguía bebiendo alcohol. Pero, antes de que terminara de hablar, la pelirroja lo detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre la boca.

-Mira, a pesar del vodka aun tengo algo dolor de cabeza, así que mejor te callas si no quieres que te deje la cara llena de granos ¿oíste, Ronnie?- amenazo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, antes de quitarle el botellón de las manos e intentar levantarse, aunque claro que no pudo hacer esto último debido a lo mareada que se sentía luego de beber tanto. Como si aquello fuese la cosa más graciosa del mundo, comenzó a reír tontamente, cosa que molesto aun más a su hermano.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- inquirió el pelirrojo mayor, sin intentar ocultar su enojo y asesinándola con la mirada.

-Fue lo que sobro de la fiesta- recibió como respuesta, a lo que el muchacho atino a levantar una ceja debido a la corta respuesta de la menor de los Weasley. Ante esto, la chica únicamente rodo los ojos y asintió antes de proseguir -Neville no sabía qué hacer con tantas botellas, así que le dije que me dejara unas cuantas para que me ayudaran con la resaca- acto seguido, le dio un buen sorbo al contenido del botellón, con lo que Ron comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente debido a la furia- Ya, no me veas así… Leí por ahí que el mejor remedio para la cruda es seguir bebiendo, y veo que no se equivocaban…- agrego la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreírle, ya que al parecer le divertía bastante el hecho de ver a su hermano molesto.

-Esa es la cosa más estúpida que escuche en lo que va del día, pero ahora la verdad que no me importa demasiado- acoto el delegado, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro en un intento de calmarse para no estrangular a su hermanita - ¿Por qué traes puesto el uniforme de Ravenclaw?-

-¿Esto? Es porque tuve que pasar la noche en el cuarto de Luna- respondió con naturalidad, sin dejar de mirarse las uñas y dándoles pequeños retoques con la varita debido a que el esmalte de las mismas estaba quitándose- Al parecer, a la Dama Gorda no le gusto mucho la idea de que la despertaran a cada rato durante la noche, así que decidió mudarse a otro cuadro para dormir y por eso no pude regresar a mi cuarto- prosiguió la menor, para luego levantarse del suelo, ayudándose de la pared claro, y dirigirse hasta el espejo que descansaba arriba del buro principal de la sala. Fue entonces que hizo aparecer de la nada un pequeño estuche que contenía maquillaje, y, al quitarse los anteojos de sol pare retocar el delineador de los ojos, Ron pudo notar las grandes ojeras que la muchacha traía. Claro que no pudo comentar nada al respecto, ya que Ginny continuo hablando- Aunque no la pase tan mal después de todo, porque seguí de fiesta con unas chicas de Ravenclaw hasta el amanecer- antes de volver a colocarse los anteojos, se unto una crema del mismo color de su piel bajo los ojos lo que oculto en gran parte las ojeras, a lo que Ron supuso que aquella cosa debía ser el famoso "corrector de ojeras" que Hermione le mencionaba a veces.

-Bueno, al menos ahora puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que pasaste la noche lejos de Harry- comento el pelirrojo mayor suspirando, ya que así tenía una cosa menos en la cabeza… Luego de regresar a su cuarto la noche anterior, se había quedado bastante preocupado por Ginny. Ella había bebido demasiado como para cometer alguna locura, y sabía que Harry estaba en una situación algo parecida por lo que no podía fiarse de ninguno de los dos. Por suerte, las cosas habían resultado bien después de todo.

-Sí, pero porque ya había estado con él luego de que tú te marcharas de la sala de Menesteres con Hermione, y la verdad que la pasamos muy bien… No sabía que el baño de los prefectos pudiese ser un sitio tan divertido- le respondió Ginny con una maliciosa sonrisa entre sus labios, provocando que las orejas de Ron se pusieran completamente rojas y comenzara a respirar entrecortadamente como un toro. Como respuesta, su hermana estallo en una sonora carcajada, lo que molesto aun más al pelirrojo mayor y la obligo a sentarse en el sofá de la sala común.

-Tú y yo tendremos un larga conversación cuando estés sobria-remato Ron con voz acida y apuntándola con su dedo índice derecho, aunque lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una potente risotada- Por ahora, quiero que dejes ese botellón, ¿me oíste? Porque si McGonagall o algún profesor llega a descubrirte estarás en serios problemas- agrego, pensando que lo importante ahora era que Ginny no fuera vista por algún profesor… Ya después podría encargarse de lo demás.

-Eres un aburrido- les espeto la menor cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua - Hablando de ese modo, me recuerdas a Hermione…- a pesar de que Ginny continuo hablando, el muchacho ya no la escuchaba… Con tanto rollo había olvidado la razón de que estuviera en la sala común. Solo basto la mención del nombre de Hermione para que lo recordara todo, y también para que dejara de lado todo lo demás que hacía dos segundos le había preocupado.

-¿Dónde está?- inquirió a secas, ya que no podía perder más tiempo. Su hermana era la mejor amiga de su novia, y podía apostar cualquier cosa que seguramente ella sabría donde encontrarla… Era como un si las dos se hallasen conectadas de alguna forma porque, cada vez que necesitaba saber donde localizar a Hermione, Ginny siempre sabia decirle donde se hallaba.

-Pues tu eres su novio, deberías saberlo- le contesto de mala gana y cruzando una pierna, a lo que el muchacho le dedico una mirada gélida como nunca antes lo había hecho. Fue entonces, que la expresión de la menor de los Weasleys se suavizo- No lo sé, ¿Qué más quieres te diga? Pensé que estaba contigo en la torre de astronomía- Había sido un imbécil… ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Cómo diablos no se le ocurrió antes buscar en la torre de astronomía?! Aquel era su sitio más sagrado, y siempre que querían verse en privado solían acudir allí. Seguro que Hermione ya se hallaba allí, y por eso el no la había visto bajar del dormitorio en toda la tarde -Como siempre se les da por ir allá para estar solos, se me ocurrió que luego de lo que paso se quedarían ahí todo el día… La verdad que no esperaba encontrarte aquí- sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo por lo que Ginny estaba diciendo, se dirigió de forma veloz hacia el orificio del retrato- ¡Oye! Es de mala educación dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca-

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar cuando regrese, y dile a Harry que puede considerarse hombre muerto- dijo el joven a modo de respuesta, antes de abandonar el lugar y dejar allí a su hermana, que mascullaba algo sobre lo maleducado que podían llegar a ser los Weasley a veces.

* * *

><p>Había olvidado lo pacifico que podía llegar a ser aquel alejado sitio, y es que con los EXTASIS y todos los deberes como delegados que habían tenido ambos últimamente no visitaron juntos la torre de astronomía desde hacía ya casi un mes. Volver allí lo tranquilizaba, porque era como alejarse cientos de kilómetros de la escuela, las obligaciones… en fin, de todo. En ese lugar, el podía estar en paz con Hermione durante unas cuantas horas, que a veces hasta parecían minutos por lo rápido que pasaban.<p>

Cuando llego al último peldaño de la gran escalera, avanzo lentamente sobre la moqueta del suelo, en parte porque pensaba que podía asustar a su novia, y además porque sería un crimen también espantar a los pájaros que, en esos momentos, se hallaban trinando a viva voz sobre la baranda del balcón principal, haciendo al lugar más hermoso y reconfortante de lo que ya era.

Le basto solo con echar una mirada rápida al lugar, para descubrir a Hermione. Permanecía apoyada en una de las columnas que servía de sostén para una de las barandas del balcón lateral derecho, con lo que la sombra que la misma proyectaba llegaba a taparle un poco el rostro. Ron se dedico a observarla durante unos momentos para intentar dilucidar como se encontraba, y luego de un rato llego a la conclusión de que estaba demasiada absorta en sus pensamientos, ya que solo se dedicaba a mirar el cielo, que en esos momentos era de un azul celeste muy hermoso, y a suspirar de vez en cuando… Eso lo destrozo por completo. Prefería mil veces ver a una Hermione molesta, que le recriminara algo, que le gritara, que le lanzara pajaritos, pero no verla así… tan desecha, tan vulnerable, tan triste. Seguro que lo había necesitado desde hacía rato, pero el por ser tan estúpido no se había parado a pensar que tal vez la encontraría allí.

Lentamente avanzo hacia ella, esperando que en algún momento ella reparara en su presencia y se volteara, pero llego a estar a un metro de distancia y su novia ni siquiera se percato de que tenía compañía. Es por esto, que el muchacho prefirió detenerse y hablarse, ya que sabía que si la tocaba de improviso seguro la espantaría.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Ron con una voz apenas audible, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabello en un intento de calmar sus nervios... Y es que no sabía cuál sería la reacción que tendría Hermione al verlo, cosa que, después de lo sucedido anoche y hoy, le preocupaba bastante.

-¡Ahh!- exclamo la castaña asustada, al tiempo que sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la baranda del balcón y su torso viraba con una rapidez envidiable. Claro que aquello provoco que las gafas de sol que traía puestas cayeran por el precipicio.

-¡Lo siento! De verdad no era mi intención asustarte, yo...- intento excusarse el muchacho, aunque la verdad sabia que lo había arruinado, otra vez… ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Es que nada nunca podía salirle bien?! Busco con la mirada los ojos marrones de Hermione, pero la chica de inmediato bajo la cabeza con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y se dedico a observar el paisaje nuevamente.

-N-no te preocupes...-respondió la muchacha bastante nerviosa, lo que provoco que el ceño de su novio se arrugara un poco, aunque claro que la chica ni se percato ya que parecía no estar dispuesta a mirarlo- Yo era la que estaba distraída y no repare en que te acercabas-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el menor de los hombres Weasley bastante preocupado, mientras se acercaba al borde del balcón para situarse al lado de su novia. Estando tan cerca de ella, pudo notar lo tensa que se hallaba, porque sus hombros permanecían rectos y su respiración estaba volviéndose bastante irregular.

-Bien, supongo- le respondió en voz baja, sin atreverse siquiera a quitar la vista del frente… Pero ¿qué le pasaba? Si él no era ningún extraño. Es más, era una de las pocas personas que de verdad la conocía, y lo bastante como para saber que aquella frase no era cierta. Ella **no** estaba bien, pero era lo bastante terca, obstinada y orgullosa como para admitirlo.

Como por inercia, llevo las manos hasta los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, y fue entonces cuando se percato de que allí dentro guardaba un pequeño frasco. Era la poción para la resaca que George le había entregado la noche anterior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo tendió a Hermione.

-Toma esto, te ayudara con el dolor de cabeza…- aunque ella no lo dijera, el muchacho sabía perfectamente que la jaqueca debía de estar matándola porque, luego de haber bebido tanto, era muy raro que en estos momentos su novia no se hallase en durmiendo.

-Ron, no te preocupes de verdad estoy...- intento refutar la castaña, al tiempo que comenzaba a jugar con el brazalete de plata que traía en la mano derecha, a fin de rehuir así a la mirada del pelirrojo y, de paso, calmar sus nervios.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes engañarme? Te conozco lo suficiente como para reconocer los gestos de tu cara que indican que mientes- le rebatió el chico con una voz un tanto áspera, y es que de verdad estaba exasperándolo el hecho de que Hermione se mostrase tan distante con él. En el acto se arrepintió de hablarle así, porque sabía que ella no se hallaba bien y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una discusión, fue por esto que inspiro profundamente antes de añadir algo mas -Mira, si yo, que no bebí tanto, estoy con una resaca terrible, puedo imaginar lo mal que te debes sentir-

-Gracias- fue lo único que la chica le respondió, antes de estirar una mano hacia el pelirrojo con el propósito de que él depositara allí la poción. Cuando Hermione tuvo la botellita en su poder, la destapo con sumo cuidado y bebió una pequeña cantidad, aunque eso le basto para arrugar la nariz mientras emitía un sonido a modo de queja... Y es que la poción de verdad sabia horrible. Ron había bebido un pequeño sorbo al levantarse, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no vomitar el liquido, a sabiendas de que si lo hacia la resaca lo mataría. Aun así el esfuerzo valió la pena, porque gracias a esto ahora se hallaba despierto y con la cabeza bastante despejada.

Al terminarse la poción, la castaña cerró el frasco y se lo devolvió al muchacho intentando hacer el menor contacto con él. Todavía rehuía a su mirada y, aun, parecía tener intenciones de hablarle lo justo y necesario, cosa que comenzaba a desesperar al pelirrojo... ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Marcharse y dejarla sola? ¿Quedarse allí, en silencio? ¿Hablar a las mejores amigas de su novia? A su parecer las mujeres podían llegar a ser lo bastante complicadas, y eso podía llegar a ser un problema en situaciones como esta.

El silencio situado entre ambos ya era tan incomodo que Ron estaba pensando seriamente en marcharse. Ella aun seguía con la cabeza baja, mirando "sin ver" nada en concreto y con los hombros tensos, producto seguramente de su cercanía... Tal vez aquellas eran señales indirectas de que quería estar sola. Estaba a punto de voltearse para salir de allí, cuando un suspiro proveniente de Hermione hizo que se detuviera.

-Ron yo...- comenzó la castaña, al parecer sin tener muy bien en claro que decir. Fue entonces cuando se volteo, y al fin se atrevió a mirar a su novio a los ojos-Perdóname- lo dijo en un suave murmullo, cargado de dolor, pena y arrepentimiento. El muchacho además pudo notar como su mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse, señal de que las lagrimas no tardarían en invadir su rostro- Por las pocas cosas que recuerdo puedo suponer que anoche te cause muchos problemas- prosiguió Hermione apenada, con un leve rubor en sus mejilla y marcando líneas sin sentido con la punta de su zapato sobre la moqueta- Si es que hice algo que te molestara o no fuera correcto, te pido por favor que me perdones- lentamente acerco su mano hasta la del pelirrojo para tomársela, aunque lo hizo con mucha inseguridad y sin poder dejar de temblar- No sé en que estaba pensando cuando decidí probar el whisky de fuego, pero te juro que me siento muy avergonzada... -

Cuando hubo acabado, lo primero que hizo el menor de los hombres Weasley fue soltar su mano... y envolverla entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, como si ella fuese a romperse. La castaña no tuvo siquiera que pensarlo dos veces antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron, quien únicamente atino a cerrar los ojos y a inspirar lentamente, para embriagarse del aroma dulzón del cabello de Hermione... Sencillamente lo volvía loco. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, casi tanto como la perfección con la que encajaban sus cuerpos al abrazarse. Parecían hechos a la medida. Ella tenía la altura justa para descansar la cabeza sobre el centro de su pecho, aunque también la necesaria para que el bajara apenas el rostro y pudiese enterrarlo en aquella mata castaña.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, y descuida que no voy a juzgarte por nada... Se perfectamente quien y como eres, y una noche no hará que cambie de opinión - le dijo el muchacho con voz serena y una sonrisa boba entre sus labios, producto de la felicidad que le generaba la cercanía de su novia - Es más, creo que soy yo quien te debe una disculpa- luego de aquello, levanto con su dedo índice el rostro de la muchacha, de manera que pudiese verla a los ojos- Perdón por lo ocurrido en sala común ayer durante la tarde... No debí presionarte de esa forma, y también se debí respetar tu decisión cuando me pediste que parara- el pelirrojo no pudo más que bajar la cabeza apenado y borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, demostrando así lo mal que se sentía por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Luego de todo esto, Hermione no pudo más que sonreír enternecida... Ron, cuando se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser el chico más dulce y tierno del universo. Verlo así, tan vulnerable y apenado, era una de las cosas que la conmovía por completo, pero que tampoco soportaba por mucho tiempo. Y así, sin previo aviso ni vacilaciones, la muchacha se paro en puntas de pie para darle un corto y dulce beso.

-No te sientas culpable porque yo también me deje llevar- explico a continuación, depositando nuevamente su cabeza en pecho del pelirrojo y cerrando los ojos. Sin que ella lo pidiera, Ron lentamente comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, acomodando de paso algunos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja -Fue muy raro hacer algo por instinto y creo que eso fue lo que me perturbo un poco, pero admito que besarnos de esa forma fue tan...- agrego, antes de proferir un suspiro bastante sonoro y levantar nuevamente la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres- respondió el pelirrojo, sin dejar de sonreír pero con la mirada perdida… Y es que de solo recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior en la sala común muchas emociones en su cuerpo se dispararon -Yo también lo disfrute mucho-

El muchacho estaba tan perdido en sus ensoñaciones que no fue consciente del momento en que Hermione tiro de su cuello para besarlo, pero, al sentir el contacto de sus labios, regreso al presente de manera instantánea y no dudo en devolverle el beso. Al principio fue algo pausado, lento, sin otra intención más que la de mostrar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro pero, conforme los minutos fueron avanzando, aquella velocidad no basto y fue entonces cuando se desato una verdadera batalla de lenguas. Antes de que las cosas pasaran a otro nivel, fue el muchacho quien aparto su boca unos cuantos centímetros para luego juntar la punta de su nariz con la de su novia.

-Por favor, prométeme que de ahora en mas no te sentirás avergonzada de hablar conmigo sobre temas como estos- comento Ron en un suave murmullo, mientras que con el dorso de la mano derecha acariciaba mejillas, que ese momento se hallaban teñidas de un rojo suave, de la castaña- A mí tampoco me resulta muy cómodo, pero ambos sabemos que podemos confiar en el otro-

-Te lo prometo- asevero Hermione sonriendo, antes de elevarse sobre la punta de sus pies y depositar un beso en la frente del muchacho- Pero para que quede bien en claro el problema no es contigo, sino, más bien, con mi reticencia al tema en general a causa del sentido del pudor con el que fui educada- aquello no pudo más que provocar una risita en el muchacho, aunque la verdad que por dentro la cosa no le sorprendía para nada. Si bien hacia años que conocía a los Granger, el pasado invierno había sido el primero en que los visito como algo más que el mejor amigo de su hija, y, como si la situación no hubiera sido ya lo bastante incómoda y preocupante para él, el señor Granger se la paso diciéndole cosas sobre "mantener las manos quietas".

-Pues en ese caso iremos de a poco, y no te preocupes que en poco tiempo cambiaremos esa faceta pudorosa por una más atrevida- acoto el pelirrojo con picardía, mientras ejercía una leve presión sobre con su nariz sobre la de su novia para así robarle un beso fugaz de sus labios.

-Podríamos iniciar ahora, ¿no te parece?- pregunto retóricamente, aunque no se detuvo a esperar la respuesta porque aprisiono los labios del muchacho con un movimiento veloz, incitándolo a iniciar nuevamente con aquella guerra en la que se esperaba que alguno de los dos ganara.

-Me fascina que aprendas tan rápido- comento Ron cuando se separaron producto de la falta de aire, un factor que no tuvieron, ni jamás tenían, en cuenta. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír, y en especial el pelirrojo, que en esos momentos tenía un brillo especial en la mirada lo que hacía que el azul de sus ojos resaltara considerablemente.

Sin poder estar separados mucho más tiempo fue Hermione quien acorto la distancia que los separaba para volver fundirse en un beso pasional con su novio, mientras tomaba con ambas manos aquellos mechones rojizos, que tanto le gustaban, y comenzaba a revolverlos. Tal vez fue por esto, o por la sensación que los besos de la castaña le producían, o por ambas, pero el caso es que el muchacho comenzó a moverse hacia adelante en dirección a un buro de madera que reposaba en la otra punta de la torre, llevándose consigo a la castaña que, lejos de poner resistencia, continuaba besándolo avanzando de espaldas.

Cuando Ron percibió que las caderas de la muchacha chocaron contra el borde del escritorio, procedió a levantarla con suavidad desde la cintura hasta depositarla sobre la superficie rugosa de la mesa, de manera que ella quedara sentada frente a él. En esa posición Hermione parecía igualarlo en altura, cosa que le resultaba algo extraña y que además le recordaba todo lo sucedido en el transcurso de la noche anterior, lo cual le hizo pensar que tal vez aquello había sido una mala idea. Esperaba que, en cualquier momento, su novia fuese consciente de lo que estaban haciendo y lo mandara a volar pero, lejos de ocurrir aquello, entrelazo sus piernas por detrás del cuerpo del muchacho, haciendo que la distancia entre ambos fuera mínima, y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa. Fue entonces que decidió dejar sus labios para descender lentamente por el cuello del pelirrojo, depositando a su paso pequeños besos y mordiscos que sonsacaban sonrisas al menor de los Weasley.

-Ron ¿qué tienes en el cuello?- pregunto Hermione de repente, antes de fruncir el ceño y observar con detenimiento los dos pequeños orificios que su novio tenía en la base del cuello. No recordaba haberlos visto antes… Es más, podría jurar que no los tenía ayer mientras se besaban en la sala común.

Estaba tan concentrada y preocupada por aquello, que tardo unos segundos en notar que Ron intentaba contener la risa, pero al hacerlo elevo inmediatamente su rostro para encontrar su mirada con la del muchacho y exigir así una explicación.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó?- le respondió entre risas y alzando una ceja, con lo cual toda la sangre que corría por el torrente sanguíneo de la delegada de Gryffindor comenzó a acumularse en sus mejillas.

-No me digas que yo...- comenzó la frase, aunque no pudo terminarla debido a la confusión y vergüenza que sentía. ¿Ella le había dejado el cuello _así_? Porque ahora que veia con más atención, podía notar que, además de aquellos orificios, múltiples manchas oscuras se extendían por la clavícula y los hombros de Ron, que más que ser manchas estaba claro que eran chupones.

-Aja, y no es por exagerar pero casi perforaste mi cuello con tus colmillos- agrego el pelirrojo divertido, demostrando que el asunto no le importaba demasiado, aunque claro que la joven no se tomo aquello con tanta naturalidad porque fue entonces que su cabeza comenzó a darle mil y un vueltas al asunto.

Intentaba recordar en qué momento había intentado morder a su novio, pero sencillamente no podía recordarlo… Ni eso, ni tampoco el haberlo besado de aquella manera. Era cierto que algo había sucedido en la sala común, pero lo recordaba con bastante claridad como para asegurar que en ningún momento lo beso con tanta pasión como para dejar semejantes marcas. ¿Acaso había algo más que tampoco lograba recordar? Una idea preocupante comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, y antes de que el aire comenzara a faltarle o su mente se nublara aun más, formulo la siguiente pregunta.

-Aclárame algo, ¿tú y yo…?- no tuvo el suficiente valor como para terminar la frase, porque sencillamente la simple idea de que aquello fuese cierto la aterrorizaba. No hizo falta además que la completara, porque Ron entendió a la perfección a que se refería y, como si pudiese sentir el miedo que la invadía, al instante alzo su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con mucha delicadeza.

-No, quédate tranquila por eso- le asevero en un dulce susurro, que fue sucedido por un sonoro suspiro por parte de Hermione antes de desplomar su cabeza sobre el omoplato izquierdo del menor de los Weasley.

-Menos mal- había cerrado los ojos y, con las caricias que el muchacho le propiciaba en su pelo, comenzaba a sentirse adormilada.- No me mal interpretes, es solo que...-

-Se a lo que te refieres- la corto Ron sin ningún tipo de reproche, para luego depositar un beso sobre esa mata de pelo castaño-"Eso" es un paso muy importante en una relación, y considero no debe suceder en situaciones como la de anoche- agrego, y fue en ese preciso momento en el que todo el cuerpo de su novia se tenso.

En cuestión de milisegundos, se irguió y aflojo el nudo de sus piernas con el que había tenido prisionero al muchacho, lo cual no hizo más que confundir al susodicho, antes de ampliar su sonrisa… Estaba comenzando a recordar. No precisamente las cosas ocurridas en la sala de Menesteres, pero si una conversación que ella había mantenido con Ron en la sala común. Ambos estuvieron sentados en el sillón, y podía recordar con exactitud cada una de las palabras dichas por su adorado pelirrojo.

-Eso fue lo que me dijiste ayer- dijo al final con una amplia sonrisa, lo que hizo que el ceño del delegado de Gryffindor se frunciera un poco.

-¿Cómo?- ¿Y ahora qué diablos le pasaba a Hermione? ¿Acaso la poción que le había dado traía efectos secundarios? Porque a pesar de él le buscaba un significado a lo ella acababa de decirle, sencillamente sentía que aquello carecía de sentido.

-Apenas si recuerdo alguna que otra cosa de la fiesta, pero por alguna extraña razón recuerdo toda la conversación que tuvimos frente a la chimenea de la sala común- explico la castaña feliz, y es que el mero hecho de recordar las bellas palabras que Ron le había dicho la noche anterior en la sala común hacían que se sintiera la chica más afortunada del mundo.

-Qué bueno que lo recuerdes, y espero que no dudes en que todo lo que te dije fue cierto- le respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo, al momento que tomaba ambas manos de la muchacha y depositaba sobre ellas un dulce beso, cosa que conmovió aun mas a la joven… ¿Y como no hacerlo luego de tantas muestras de cariño que Ron le daba? Apenas si quedaban rastros de aquel chico insensible que, una vez, intento invitarla al baile de navidad alegando que ella era una chica o que dejo de hablarle por culpa de una estúpida rata… El sí que había cambiado, y le gustaba pensar que ella había contribuido en ese cambio.

-Jamás dude de tu palabra, Ron- afirmo Hermione, para jalar al muchacho del cuello de su camisa con el propósito de que se acercara a ella. Cuando por fin la distancia entre ellos fue mínima, ella deposito, nuevamente, su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del menor de los Weasley y comenzó a acariciar con parsimonia su cabello -¿Podrías contarme lo que sucedió después?-

-Te quedaste dormida en mi hombro- le replico el joven divertido al oído, ya que, con lo reconfortantes que eran las caricias que su novia le propiciaba, una sensación de letargo había invadido su cuerpo, razón por la cual decidió apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Hermione -Como no podía llevarte hasta tu cuarto, y además sabía que los demás harían conjeturas equivocadas si dormías en el mío, decidí dejarte en el sofá de la sala común-

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, y lo feliz que me siento de tenerte a mi lado- En serio ¿En donde encontraría otro chico como él? Sabía que era único, y que muy pocos en su lugar hubieran hecho lo mismo… Era tan afortunada por tenerlo a su lado, y justamente en esos momentos le quedaba claro que la espera de casi cuatro años para que Ron se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos había valido la pena -Cualquier otro en tu lugar se habría aprovechado de mí en esa situación, pero tú te comportaste como todo un caballero-

-Ya te dije esto, pero aun si lo repetiré: eres demasiado importante para mí que sería incapaz de hacerte daño- respondió el pelirrojo con voz aterciopelada pero firme, como si aquello fuera una promesa muy importante, cosa que era, podía decirse, era cierta… Aun podía recordar que, a mitad de año, Harry quiso hablar con él sobre lo referido a su relación con Ginny pero, además, de Hermione. Ese mismo día le hizo prometer que, pasara lo que pasase, el debería cuidaría y no causarle ningún daño de consideración, porque a pesar de que ella no tuviese una tropa de pelirrojos Weasley para protegerla lo tenía a él. Por supuesto que la cosa no quedo en eso nada más, porque Ron también aprovecho la ocasión y le dejo bien en claro algunos puntos con respecto a su hermanita, puntos que, por lo que ella le había dicho esa mañana, no se habían cumplidos y…

La línea de sus pensamientos se vio súbitamente interrumpida por Hermione, quien, aprovechando lo distraído que estaba, lo había encerrado nuevamente con sus piernas y acababa de atrapar sus labios sin darle lugar a replicas. Por supuesto que él no tenía queja alguna… Es más, hasta le gustaba que ella hubiese comenzado a perder la timidez; pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un tanto consternado porque era la segunda vez que una Hermione, sobria, lo besaba de esa forma… y le encantaba. Podía sentir como ella se iba a deshaciendo uno a uno de los botones de su camisa, hasta dejar todo su torso al descubierto, y luego comenzaba a acariciar la parte baja de su abdomen, provocando en él la sensación de que era fuego lo que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

A su parecer, las cosas estaban desequilibradas, porque Hermione aun continuaba con toda la ropa puesta y los botones en su lugar, razón por la cual, sin dejar de besarla claro, comenzó a levantar con sumo cuidado el jersey negro que ella traía encima, para que a los pocos segundos el mismo terminara sobre el parque de la torre… Aquello provoco una risita ahogada en la muchacha, quien no dispuesta a perder la guerra de prendas decidió hacer el siguiente movimiento y procedió a quitar de manera febril la camisa blanca al pelirrojo. Pero, cuando el botón del puño derecho rozo con el brazo de Ron, este no pudo evitar emitir un grito sonoro de dolor seguido de un gemido, por lo que Hermione se aparto de inmediato.

-Ron ¿qué tienes? ¿Te ocurre algo?- inquirió ella bastante preocupada, pudiendo notar como el rostro del menor de los Weasley aun se hallaba contraído del dolor.

-No es nada, solo que dormí mal anoche y ahora me duele un poco el brazo- explico el pelirrojo nervioso, al tiempo que sus orejas se tornaban rojas y unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro…. Y es que, ¿a quien quería engañar? Sabía que era un pésimo mentiroso, que la excusa era patética y que, por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, jamás podría engañarla. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando estaba diciendo la verdad y cuando mentía.

-Aja, ¿Y por eso semejante grito?- retruco irónicamente y con una ceja alzada, lo que provoco que el joven bajara la mirada apenado por haber sido descubierto- Arremángate la camisa, Ronald- lo dijo con suavidad, pero la sola mención de su nombre completo dio la pauta al muchacho de que aquello era una orden.

-De verdad estoy bien, no es nada- intento excusarse el muchacho, a sabiendas de que aun no era el momento propicio para mostrarle lo que había en su brazo derecho… Conociendo el carácter de Hermione, o se molestaría o armaría un escándalo digno de ser publicado en El Profeta, y era por eso que necesitaba algo más de tiempo para explicarle con claridad la situación.

Por supuesto que ella no se dio por vencida así nada mas, y, sin perder más tiempo, sujeto con fuerza el antebrazo de su novio, quien, por temor a lastimarla si se resistía, decidió darse por vencido y dejar que ella subiera un poco la manga se camisa, dejando así al descubierto todo su brazo… Y fue entonces cuando un grito de horror se oyó por toda la torre de Astronomía.

-¡Por Merlín y todos los magos! ¡¿Quien te hizo esto?!- pregunto Hermione asustada, sin poder apartar la vista de aquella horrible marca negra que ahora decoraba el brazo derecho de Ron. Noto que la piel alrededor de ella aun tenía un olor rojizo, lo que era señal de que todo era muy reciente-Tenemos que ir con la directora de inmediato, esto no es una buena señal, alguien podría...- comenzó la chica nuevamente, mientras se ponía de pie con un salto, para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, y jalaba la mano pelirrojo, incitándolo a que la siguiera.

-Yo me lo hice- la interrumpió el joven a secas, provocando al instante que ella se detuviera y lo mirara con un gesto de incredulidad. Pero, ¿que mas podía hacer, si su novio acaba de decirle que él mismo se había tatuado las palabras "Traidor a la sangre" en su brazo?- Cuando te arropaba anoche vi la marca que traes, y no pude evitar recordar todas las veces que intentamos borrarla... No sé, me sentía tan furioso que decidí hacer esto- Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de aquella marca, como queriendo procesar algo que veia pero no podía creer, razón por la cual Ron se bajo de un tirón la manga de la camisa y oculto el tatuaje -No quiero que seas la única que cargue con algo así durante el resto de su vida- le confesó en un susurro, provocando que ella al instante elevara el rostro… Era demasiado. Aquello simplemente la había dejado consternada. ¿Ron hizo eso… por ella?

-Pero no tenías porque...- ¡Por supuesto que no tenía que haber hecho semejante cosa! Si luego de que intentaran de todo para borrar aquella marca, ella decidió resignarse y dejar el tema cerrado, alegando que, a pesar de que eliminaran el tatuaje, jamás olvidaría la tortura ejercida por Bellatrix Lestrange… Era algo que, simplemente, llevaría grabado es su mente por el resto de su vida.

-Tienes razón, no tenia, pero era algo que quería hacer- le explico con paciencia, al tiempo que sostenía una de las manos Hermione para besársela, mientras le acomodaba algunos rizos rebeldes con aquella que tenia libre-Jamás me perdonare el hecho de no haberte rescatado a tiempo de las garras de aquella maldita mujer, pero, al hacer esto, siento un poco menos de culpa-

-No sé qué decirte- Era cierto. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Las pequeñas muestras de amor que Ron le propicio en el pasado no se comparaban en lo absoluto con esto… eran nimiedades, no eran nada. Esto, sin embargo, era muy serio. El cargaría aquella maldita palabra en su brazo por el resto de sus días, y lo haría por ella.

Fue entonces cuando unas lágrimas acudieron al rostro cincelado de la delegada de Gryffindor... Pero no lloraba de tristeza. Era de felicidad. Sentía que su pecho podría explotar de dicha luego de ver hasta qué extremos podía llegar el amor que Ron sentía por ella. Mas aquellas lagrimas solo trazaron un camino hasta sus mejillas, porque fue el pelirrojo quien se encargo de borrarlas con una suave caricia.

-No necesitas decirme nada… Ya te dije que no lo hice solamente por ti, sino también por mí- le respondió en un susurro apenas audible, al tiempo que la miraba fijamente a los ojos… Simplemente no podía evitarlo. A sus ojos, ella era tan hermosa que jamás se cansaba de mirarla. Siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir en su mirada, en sus gestos, en su sonrisa… No era nada raro que, cada vez que lo hiciera, usara su típico tono de sorpresa.

-Te amo- dijo Hermione, quien había aprovechado su pequeña distracción para acercar sus rostros, para luego fundir sus labios en un dulce beso -Te amo, y espero que nunca lo dudes-

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si se pasaba cada segundo del día convenciendo a su mente de que todo era real; de que aquella chica, a la que en un principio había odiado por ser una sabelotodo insufrible, lo quería… Parecía imposible, pero era cierto. Sin desear estar un segundo más alejado de su boca, deposito su mano bajo la nuca de la castaña y ejerció allí una leve presión, para unir así sus labios de una vez por todas. Ella no tardo en corresponderle, aunque rompió el beso a los pocos segundos

-Debemos regresar abajo, Ron- explico Hermione desganada, antes de depositar su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del muchacho- Tenemos una junta con los prefectos de todas las casa a las cinco- fue entonces cuando sintió que las manos del pelirrojo la tomaban por la cintura y comenzaba a subir por su espalda- Y no podemos faltar, así que por favor no me hagas las cosas más difíciles- agrego en un suspiro, a sabiendas de que aquella no había sido otra cosa que un intento de su novio para convencerla de saltearse la reunión. Si el supiera que a ella idea no le desagradaba tanto… Luego de todo lo sucedió en la sala de menesteres, lo que menos quería era aparecerse en algún lugar común de la escuela. No sabía cómo debía actuar o que debía decir, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que su reputación estaba completamente arruinada, por no decir que se hallaba sepultada a mil metros bajo el suelo.

-No te preocupes, que no pienso dejarte sola en esto- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa, como si hubiese sido capaz de leerle los pensamientos- Además tengo cuentas que arreglar con un cretino de Hufflepuff- aquello no provoco otra cosa más que la confusión de Hermione pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el pelirrojo tomo su mano y la incito a seguirlo… Si, tal vez su reputación no volvería a ser la misma de antes aunque ¿Qué importaba eso, cuando tenía mejor chico de la escuela a su lado? Nada… Definitivamente, eso no importaba.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas: <span>**Antes que nada... ¡Merry Christmas and Happy New Year a todos los lectores, que, a estas alturas siguen leyendo los delirios que salen de mi cabeza! Espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado estas fiestas, y además les deseo lo mejor en este año que recién comienza… Que venga cargado de nuevas historias, nuevos capítulos, nuevos amores, en fin… ¡DE TODO!

Como verán, al fin esta historia ha terminado pero les seré sincera… No me gusto este capítulo. Siento que arruine todo. Tenía los diálogos escritos desde hace meses pero, recién hoy, pude escribir lo demás y terminarlo. La verdad que tenía planeado escribirlo de una forma totalmente diferente, sin embargo si no lo publicaba así como estaba quizás el fic jamás tocaría final y todo porque su "querida" autora decidió emprender la ardua tarea de ser doctora, o como los Pottericos diríamos una "sanadora"(?)… En fin, esto fue lo que salió de mi cabeza, así que por favor no me asesinen.

Tengo que aclarar que la idea de que Ron se tatuara en el brazo lo de "Traidor a la sangre" lo saque de un fact de Harry Potter que hace tiempo leí en Facebook, así que no me llevare el crédito por eso, y bueno, lo del tonito de sorpresa… Creo que todos hemos visto "Las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 1" las veces suficientes como para saber que Hermione le dice esto a Ron luego de huir de La Madriguera.

Resumiendo, creo que esto es todo… En dos meses rendiré mi examen de ingreso, y creo que por esa razón me mantendré un poquito alejada de las historias, aunque eso no quita que la lamparita se me prenda un día de estos y se encuentren con otra de mis historias surrealistas.

Me gustaría conocer su opinión, quejas o lo que sea que quieran decirme a través de un review. Y además agradecer a todas aquellas personas que a lo largo de este tiempo me dejaron comentarios o añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos.

XOXO

Atte. Anitikis


End file.
